Nuestra Historia
by AbyEvilRegal4Ever123
Summary: Esta es la historia de Regina Mills & August Booth y como encontraran su final feliz lo cual no fue facil de alcanzar tuvieron que luchar pero al final todo valdria la pena Acompañalos en esta Historia y observa como su relacion avanzaba poco a poco y todo lo que que va ocurriendo a lo largo de esta historia... #WoodenQueen, #BoothQueen -TERMINADA-
1. Introduccion

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

INTRODUCCION:

{Esta Historia se base en la 4ta temporada de ONCE pero no lleva secuencia del tiempo a veces tomo partes del comienzo y otras del final para que le valla dando sentido a la historia.}

Ahí esta la Alcaldesa Regina Mills sola abandonada por Robin Hood el hombre de "honor" el haber visto partir a Robin aquel dia con Marian y Roland a sido una de las pruebas as grandes para Regina; se sentía impotente, sola, triste.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer el se había ido y una parte del corazón de Regina con el , que queda ahora? Tratar de superar, olvidar o talvez por fin asumir que los Villanos aunque traten de redimirse no podrán encontrar su final feliz o al menos ella.

Solo le queda la única persona que ella realmente Queria su hijo su pequeño príncipe Henry Daniel Mills.

Pasaban lo días y Regina se sumia en la deprecion a veces solia ir a la frontera y extendia esa pagina donde se le veía a ella y a robin en aquella taberna pero ya había pasado 1 mes y talvez era hora de dejar ir aquel recuerdo y ser libre asi que rompió la pagina que sostenía en sus manos en miles de pedazos y los arrojo al viento con la esperanza de que asi como volaban los pedazos de lo que una vez era una pagina asi volaran sus sentimientos y recuerdos de su mente y corazón .

Ajena al hecho de que no se encontraba sola pues había alguien observándola a lo lejos y deseando con todas sus fuerzas saber que le ocurria a esa Increible mujer y como el podía ayudarle.

Bueno antes que nada esta No es una historia outlawqueen :/ Robin me tiene algo molesta por el hecho de haber escogido a Regina y al final irse con Marian bueno se que era la única esperanza de marian pero aun asi

Entonces decidi hacer esta historia para que Regina pueda tener su final feliz con alguien mas se me ocurrió después de haber leído 2 historias de Regina y este personaje u.u me parece que harian buena pareja

Si les gusto

Review y comentarios se agradecerán mucho porfavor y asi se si continuo mi historia o no


	2. Chapter 1-Un mes sin El

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

 **Capitulo 1 – Un mes sin El**

Regina:

Ya ha pasado 1 mes desde que Robín se fue he tratado de hacer todo lo posible para no pensar en el así que eh estado más tiempo en la alcaldía sobre todo cuando Henry se queda con Emma y a pesar de que mi subconsciente dice que los villanos no pueden ser felices a pesar de que traten de cambiar quiero cambiar pues se lo prometí a Henry y también en parte por mi así que eh estado haciendo mejoras en el pueblo para que lo habitantes estén contentos y trato de saludarles a todos y ser amable con ellos aunque a veces sea difícil.

Henry como a crecido mi hijo a veces es como si fuera mi amigo y trata de ayudarme a veces dice que Robín regresara aunque realmente no sé cómo me sentiría si el regresara si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que alguien podrá amarme alguna vez.

Quería ir a la frontera pero de ahí me cuestionaba a que iría?

Tal vez debería ir una última vez y hacer una especie de despedida y tratar de olvidarme de ello y concentrarme en otras cosas así que iría; Salí de la alcaldía era ya tarde no tenía hambre así que guarde unos papeles que lleva en el auto lo encendí y maneje en dirección a la frontera la verdad no se ah que voy si solo me causa dolor pero lo había decidido ir a tratar de despedirme de que y de quien y porque solo tenía 1 respuesta a esas preguntas: Robín

August:

Hace unos días la vi salió muy de prisa de la alcaldía yo me encontraba cerca me asuste al ver lo rápido que conducía su auto así que subí a mi moto y la seguí solo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien puede haber sido la reina malvada pero era humana y podría sufrir un accidente así que la seguí me detuve antes donde iba? A la frontera, a qué? Así que me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y la observe y si era necesario intervenir lo haría! La vi llorando? Así parecía pues debe haber sido algo muy malo y de ahí tenía algo en sus manos parecía una hoja que rompió en mil pedazos me partió el alma verla así tan frágil y sola me preguntaba que le pasaba y si yo la podía ayudar pero me pareció poco prudente preguntarle pero lo averiguaría.

De nuevo Regina salía tarde de la alcaldía no es que yo la este vigilando solo que me aseguro de que este bien

Se subió a su auto y condujo me imagine hacia donde iría y la seguí la vi ahí estaba ella y dijo algunas palabras lo brotaron lagrimas y condujo a su casa no se en sí que paso me imagino se despida de algo o alguien.

Regina:

Llegue a la frontera y me despide ya no regresaría ahí por recordar a robín lo superare me dije decidida y fui a mi casa pero note algo extraño alguien me seguía quien será? Que querrá?

Pues Yo lo averiguare….

Aquí queda el cap. 1

Si quiere suba el cap. 2 ya saben review y comentarios son más que agradecidos.

Agradezco Enormemente a cota por su lindo comentario pero esta historia No sera SwanQueen


	3. Chapter 2 - El extraño No tan extraño

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia

Capitulo 2 – El extraño No extraño?

Regina:

Llegue a la frontera y me despide ya no regresaría ahí por recordar a robín lo superare me dije decidida y fui a mi casa pero note algo extraño alguien me seguía quien será? Que querrá?

Pues Yo lo averiguare

Me detuve, baje del auto y lo vi era el ¿August? Porque el me seguiría? No importa lo averiguare asi que baje del auto y le hable:

August? Se puede saber porque me sigues, para que, y de parte de quien?

August

Me atrapo debi de haber sido un poco mas discreto pero ya que? Una parte de mi se alegraba de que ella me descubriera asi podría hablar con ella sin poner pretextos o bueno no tantos;

August: Hola Regina, si soy yo y te sigo solo porque me quiero asegurar de que estes Bien y para que ya lo explique y de parte de quien de nadie :P

Regina: Ah si y porque TU querrías que yo este bien, se me hace algo extraño, has de saber que ser mujer no significa que sea débil o no me sepa defender.

August: Calma no te pongas asi yo no lo dije por nada malo y no te seguía por nada malo solo por lo que ya te dije quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien eso es todo y sabes que mejor dejamos esto aquí antes de que te enojes mas yo solo estaba haciendo mi "buena acción del dia" asi que nos vemos

Regina: ok, bueno talvez te deba una disculpa es que realmente no estoy acostumbrada a que se preocupen por mi o quieren que este bien a excepción de Henry .

August: te entiendo talvez las personas aquí sean un poco difíciles.

Regina: Poco? Ja

August: bueno ya que todo esta aclarado me despido es algo tarde y tengo cosas que hacer

Regina: august espera solo quiero decirte: GRACIAS encerio y siento como te trata tu solo tratabas de ser amable conmigo.

August: ok no te preocupes, y para que veas que no hay malos entendidos me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café mañana? Claro si tu estas de acuerdo?

Regina: para compensar mi comportamiento de hoy acepatare.

August: ok mañana a las 7: 00 am donde la abuelita ahi te estare esperando.

Regina: Buenas noches y hasta mañana

August: Buenas Noches alcaldesa y hasta mañana ;)

Regina

No se que me pasa pero hablar con august fue agradable es raro eso me pasa con pocas personas aunque todavía no me convenció mucho su respuesta de porque me seguía pero pensar en eso me alegra esperare hasta mañana a ver que pasa aunque parezca tonto me siento nerviosa como si de una adolecente se tratara y la invitan a su primera cita ya dejare de pensar y tratare de dormir.

August

No lo puedo creer ella me descubrió y ahora tenemos una cita mañana bueno iremos a tomar café donde la abuelita pero para mi es como una cita, esto es increíble yo tomando café con la alcaldesa Mills ok talvez lo mejor sea descanzar y ver que tal resulta todo mañana

Je,je,je

\- Hasta aqui este capitulo que tal les va pareciendo? Como creen que resulte la cita mañana_ u,u aunque recuerden Regina Mills es una Reina y de carácter asi que no sabemos que le deparara a August ahí?

\- Reviews comentarios Todo es bien recibido por aquí!

No se que tan seguido suba capítulos talvez vez por semana o 2 por semana depende y pues creo que no será una historia tan larga.

PD. El ship de Regina & August creo que se llama "WoodQueen" o algo asi no estoy segura alguien sabe?

*Agradezco Enormemente a: Love Girl y a Alee por sus lindos Comentarios :3 no saben lo feliz que me hacen


	4. Chapter 3 - Cita o solo Cafe?

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Cap. 3 Cita o solo un Café?

-Amaneció y pues me desperté tome una ducha, me vesti muy de acuerdo a mi puesto a mi personalidad y talvez un poco al "café que tomaria hoy con august" cuando por fin termine de retocarme mire el reloj y era buena hora asi que tome mis llaves celular cartera y baje para ir rumbo a la cafetería de la abuelita.

-Amaneció me dormi pero si me apuraba llegaría a tiempo, que debería?... llevar flores, 1 flor, o nada? Tomaria café donde la abuelita pero con Regina y eso me ponía nervioso y si todo sale mal a todo esto porque me preocupo es solo un café? O será una cita? Ahhhh no lo se solo que espero llegar a tiempo asi que Sali casi corriendo camino a donde la abuelita no me decidi asi que compre 3 rosas rojas hermosas y llegue a la cafetería por suerte ella aun no llegaba me sente y ruby se acerco para tomar mi orden asi que le dije que esperaba a alguien mas y ella e dijo que regresaría después me sente trataba de que mi respiración se normalizara de que mis pulmones de nuevo tuvieran oxigeno acomode las flores a un lado de la mesa aunque aun no me convencían y si le parecía mucho? Y si se molestaba? Bueno ya que a ser valiente en eso suena la campana volteo, y ahi estaba ella.

-Llegue a tiempo y por suerte el ya se encontraba ahí lo cual me sorprendió ya que crei que seria impuntual "1 punto a su favor", a si que me acerque a la mesa en la cual el se encontraba y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla el y yo nunca hemos sido muy amigos pero me parece una buena persona aunque mas bien creería que el podría estar enojado conmigo por haberlo mandado a este mundo en ese armario.

-Hola buenos días Regina es honor para mi poner tomar un café con usted.

-buenos días August y pues yo encantada y puede que también me alegre de poder tomar un café con usted.

-hola están listos para ordenar?

-Regina? ,Ya sabes que pedirás?

-si solo quiero un café negro con unas tostadas, y tu august?

-bueno yo quiero un café con leche y un rol de canela

-ok enseguida traigo sus ordenes.

-me alegro encerio de que hayas venido, pensé en que talvez a ultima hora te arrepentías y terminaría aquí solo

-bueno vine por 2 razones 1: tu me invitaste y es descortes faltar a una invitación 2: asi podríamos seguir charlando sobre lo que paso ayer claro.

-entonces igual me alegro que vinieras; Regina se sonroja y me parece el momento de darle las flores aunque no se como lo valla a tomar y eso me aterra un poco.

\- Regina

-si august?

\- te compre esto, no lo malinterpretes pero las vi y me pareció que serian parte de mi disculpa por lo de ayer y además son hermosas como tu!

-oh muchas Gracias bueno si son hermosas sabes hace bastante no recibia flores de alguien que no fuera Henry

\- pues me alegro haber sido yo

~ El café transcurrió tranquilo hablaron de muchas cosas y descubrieron que tenían cosas en común y que a ambos les parecía interesante y entretenida la conversación que mantenían.

-desearía poder seguir mas aquí pero el deber me llama, bueno tengo varios asustos pendientes en la alcaldía, pero encerio disfrute mucho el café Gracias!

-Regina Gracias por haber venido y espero se vuelva a repetir fue un rato muy agradable

-asi fue nos vemos

-ok que tengas un buen dia

-august , que piensas hacer mañana por la noche?

-Nada?

-Entonces, te gustaría venir a mi casa a cenar? y claro Henry estará ahí también, tu eres muy especial para el y te quiere

-será un honor y Henry ese chico es especial. Entonces hasta mañana por la noche.

-hasta mañana por la noche.

/

Aquí finaliza este cap.

Que tal va la historia, pero no se crean que Todo es color de Rosas no, no je,je,je se complicaran un poco las cosas a ver si todo esto perdura? Y ustedes que opinan fue: Cita o solo Café?

*Gracias Enormes You-Me-Handcuffs por tu comentario, y consejos encerio los pondré en practica! ^.^

\- al parecer mis capítulos son cortos? Algunos ya los tenia escritos por eso son cortos pero ire mejorando es mi primer fic y no tengo experiencia asi que Discúlpenme.

Recuerden reviews y comentarios super bien recibidos por aquí! Asi le dan animos a la escritora de continuar J


	5. Chapter 4 - De todo un Poco

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 4 – De todo un poco

-hoy Regresa Henry y mañana es la cena a la que invite a August cuando se lo comente a Henry estaba super feliz le alegro la idea aunque igual le extraño un poco

-mi mama me dijo que mañana vendría august a cenar me sorprendió pero a la vez me alegro august me cae super bien y cenar con el será bueno.

Ire a visitar a mi abuelo mientras mi mama compra algunas cosas aunque para muchos el cocodrilo es de temer para mi es mi abuelo y es bueno conmigo, además tengo algunas cosas que hablar con el

-Henry me pidió que mientras hacia algunas compras lo dejara pasar tiempo con su abuelo Gold aunque ese pequeño diablillo sea malvado se que con Henry es bueno asi que lo dejare mientras compro todo para la cena que ahora me cuestiono si realmente fue una buena idea?

-August asi que tomaste un café con Regina? –cuestiona emma a August-

-Hola emma que tal, si mi dia bien y el tuyo "Notas el sarcasmo cierto"?

-ok hola august, es cierto que te tomaste un café con Regina?

-ok es cierto y solo fue un café! Asi que no armes tanto escándalo?

-Tanto escándalo?, August si eso es lo que Todo el pueblo esta comentando!

-mmmm bien? No?

-ok, veo que no quieres hablar del tema solo responde algo: Porque fuiste a tomar un café con Regina?

EN LA TIENDA DE GOLD

-Henry vino a visitarme ese chiquillo me hace feliz

-abuelo sabes te quería preguntar algunas cosas, puedo?

-claro muchacho

-abuelo sabes estos días mi mama aunque lo niegue a estado un poco triste y a mi no me gusta verla asi es mi mama y me preocupo por ella

-ya veo y entonces….. –noto que Henry me cuenta esto con gran preocupación-

-tu sabes de alguien mas a parte de la abuela Cora, el abuelo Henry y Zelena que sean familia de mi mama?, yo se que ella realmente se siente sola; y pensaba que si había alguna familiar de ella se sentiría mejor o acompañada?

-no la verdad muchacho creo que tu mama No tiene mas familia

-oh que mal :/ sabes si tan solo hubiera alguien, te imaginas si tu fueras el padre de mi mama? se que no lo es pero tu estas aquí y la podrías proteger y cuidar

-asi es muchacho pero no lo soy

Henry se despidió pues Regina ya había regresado y lo estaba esperando para irse pero por alguna extraña razón esa insunuacion de Henry sobre que si fuera el padre de Regina no parar de darme vueltas a la cabeza se que seria un poco imposible pero Cora y Yo tuvimos noches excelentes je,je,je una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara del cocodrilo al recordar.

-y que tal te las has pasado con tu abuelo Henry?

-pues bien mama hablamos de varias cosas y pase un rato de Hombres!

-oh okey, al parecer estuvo bien?

DE REGRESO A LA PLATICA DE EMMA Y AUGUST

-Emma me tenia acorralado ella sabe distinguir cuando alguien miente asi que realmente no sabia que responderle; - Asi que le dije que era porque yo la espiaba y ella me descubrió y le pedi que tomaramos un café Emma se sorprendió pero a la vez se alegro

-oh es increíble Tu y Regina? Uh no lo hubiera imaginado *Picaro!

-ok ya me interrogaste si me disculpas tengo varias cosas que hacer

-ok solo ten cuidado, encerio tanto Tu como ella son mis amigos y ella ya sufrió con lo de robin por favor no la lastimes y tampoco quiero que tu salgas lastimado piensa bien las cosas

-okey entendido.

CASA DE MARCO

Camine hacia casa de mi padre y ahí estaba el tallando en la madera es increíble lo que hace

-Hola hijo me alegro tanto que regresaras temprano

-si papa es que tenia unas cosas que hacer aquí en la casa

-okey, pero antes podríamos hablar de algo rápido Porfavor?

-claro padre

-veras hijo algunos habitantes del pueblo me comentaron que te vieron ayer tomando un café con la reina, hijo alejate de ella es mala y te puede lastimar y eso me mataria.

-con todo respeto padre ella ya no es la Reina Malvada cambio creo que todos tenemos derechos a corregir los errores del pasado nadie es perfecto ella se equivoco pero quiere redimirse

-pero hijo con ella no se sabe y si es uno de sus muchos planes maléficos para hacer daño?

-sabes padre ya no quiero hablar de esto adiós.

Ah es increíble todos se creen con el poder y derecho de juzgar a Regina todos pueden cambiar menos ella ahora la entiendo que te pasen recordando tus errores siempre debe ser difícil y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarla.

MANSION MILLS

\- ya tengo todo listo para mañana me levantare temprano y saldré a medio dia de la alcaldía para preparar todo a ver que resulta ahora lo mejor será que descanze….

CASA DE GOLD

-es Increible no puedo dormir gracias a ese comentario de Henry la duda invade mi mente asi que yo hare lo que sea para sacar esa loca idea de mi cabeza.

/

=è pues hasta aquí: yo se que eh incluido a mas personajes pero es para que le valla dando sentido a todo esto? Que tal les parece el GoldenQueen?

Y el papa de August aconsejándolo a que se aleje de la alcandesa u.u

Y pues el próximo cap la cena a ver que tal resulta todo 1 cosa fue un café donde la abuelita y otra será una cena preparada por Regina en su mansión y aun mas con Henry

Y Gold xD será o no papa de la Reina talvez lo sepamos en el próximo capitulo

-Reviews y comentarios son mas que bien Recibidos por aquí =^.^=

Y GRACIAS POR LEER…..


	6. Chapter 5 - Las sorpresas Continuan

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 5- las Sopresas Continuan

Remolque de August

-Me levante temprano aun no lo creo hoy cenara con Regina y Henry en su casa, me siento nervioso como un niño pequeño entusiasmado asustado y con una mezcla de sentimientos ahora me pregunto, Deberia de llevar algo? Como debería vestirme ahhhh son tantas cosas solo espero que todo resulte bien

Mansion Mills

-Desperte y extrañamente una Sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro Hoy es la cena y me sentía como si fuera mi primera cita con el estomago revuelto y muy ansiosa realmente espero todo salga bien y le agrade todo a August

Tienda de Gold

-casi No pude dormir anoche y no lo entiendo en que cambiaria o afectaría mi vida el hecho de que Regina pudiera o no ser mi Hija? Pero la duda es grande y como el tenebroso estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo y es fácil solo necesitare conseguir un cabello de Regina y usare la posion que utilizamos para decubrir que ella y Zelena eran hermanas, ahora solo necesito conseguir ese cabello y acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Comisaria

-Papa sabes que August y Regina tomaron un café donde la abuelita hace unos días? –comenta Emma a David-

\- a si algo escuche de eso, Emma deberías hablar con el, tu sabes lo complicada que puede ser Regina y además ella no se si este lista por lo de Robin

-lo se papa y ayer hable con august, hoy hablare con Regina

Mansion Mills

Solo pase un rato a la alcaldía, arregle unos papeles y regrese a casa; Me siento tan nerviosa asi que eh comenzado a prepara la cena la verdad casi no conozco a August asi que no se que es lo que le gusta, pero me arriesgare! Asi que preparare de entrada: una ensalada de ahí el plato fuerte será lasaña y de postre un pastel de manzana.

Y aquí estoy frente a la mansión de la "alcaldesa" que hipotéticamente podría o No ser mi hija? Hoy vigile a Regina y por los momentos esta el la alcaldía asi que aproveche y vine a su casa para "tomar prestado" unos de sus cabellos, primero descarte el hecho de que la casa estuviera magicamente protegía no me quería arriesgar, ya que vi que no había ningún hechizo me teletrasporte a la habitación de Regina y en el tocador encontré unos de sus cepillos y tome algunos cabellos y me teletrasporte a mi tienda; ahora si por fin! Podre salir de esa duda sin fundamentos creada por Henry…

~ es increíble como pasa el tiempo ya casi es hora asi que dejo el pastel y la lasaña en el horno la ensalada ya esta lista Henry se esta preparando y yo subire a ducharme y arreglarme.

-ya estoy listo me miro al espejo y me siento bien –muy Guapo August- me digo a mi mismo en manera de animo no sabia que llevar, pero la vez pasada funcionaron las flores asi que me arriesgare aunque ya se que usar el mismo truco 2 veces es arriesgado pero el que no arriesga No gana? Y llevara una botella de vino tinto y helado de chocolate! Aun no lo puedo terminar de creer una cena con la alcaldesa y en su casa.

-mama me llama Henry –si cariño le respondo- te ves Hermosa y sabes me alegra verte Feliz, tu lo mereces y recuerda que siempre estare contigo! –en ese momento siento que mis lagrimas están a punto de salir-

Pero soy fuerte y solo logro decirle GRACIAS y lo abrazo con Todas mis fuerzas. En ese momento suena el timbre; y mi corazón comienza a latir a 1000xhora asi que respiro trato de tranquilizarme y aunque me tiemblan las manos logro abrir la puerta

Y ahí lo veo con una ramo de rosas una botella de vino y una bolsa?

-Hola, buenas Noches,-siento que mis manos sudan y estoy temblando-

-Hola , Buenas Noches, pasa

-Regina dejame decirte que te ves Preciosa! –se sonroja-

-August Gracias por haber venido y también por ese cumplido, tu te ves muy apuesto.

-August! Saluda Henry muy contento

-Por cierto, hey lo siento me olvide esto es tuyo Regina –le entrega el ramo de Rosas- y esto es para la cena si esta bien claro? Y esta para el postre se que a alguien le gustara mucho – y le entrega a Henry el helado de chocolate y automáticamente se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro-

-es increíble me siento muy Sorprendida, y de nuevo Gracias; te gustaría hoy si pasar a la cocina ya es algo tarde? Y la comida se enfriara….

~Todos pasan al comedor y comienzan a degustar; August no para de elogiar todo, Regina de Sonrojarse, y Henry de platicar, hacer preguntas y de vez en cuando contar algo gracioso~

Luego de cenar todos pasaron a la sala y vieron una película Regina & August dejaron que Henry escogiera que película verían; y el escogió: "La Propuesta" cosa que sorprendio a Regina ya que ella juraba que escogería alguna como: Los vegadores, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, o algo por el estilo, el sabia que esa peli era una de las favoritas de ella y habían partes que a Henry le resultaban graciosas y pensando en el invitado escogió esa.

-Henry se estaba quedando dormido antes de que la película acabara, y August miraba atento la película y de vez en cuando miraba a Regina y ambos se lanzabas esas lindas miradas complices de enamorados

-Regina mando a Henry a acostarse el se despidió y subió a su habitación, quedaron solos los dos en la sala –la película ya había terminado- y dime august, que te pareció la película?

Sabes me gusto mucho fue buena, me imagino que es de tus favoritas?

A si? Porque lo dices?

Bueno,,,, digamos que la veias muy atenta a veces repetías diálogos te reias con anticipación…. Solo por esas razones

Okey, si me gusta y veo que eres muy observador.

-Sabes encerio estoy agradecido todo fue increíble, muchas Gracias y la comida Exquisita el postre la película y sobre Todo la compañía!

-me alegro que la hayas pasado Bien a mi también me agrado la compañia.

-pues me despido, nos vemos –la besa en la mejilla- que tengas Buenas Noches y dulces sueños y de Nuevo Gracias

\- Buenas Noches August Gracias por las flores el vino y todo, adios

-en ese momento August, sale de la mansión y va camino a su remolque con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-al otro lado de la puerta de la mansion, Regina quedo con una sonrisa enorme y se sintió tan bien como no se sentía hace tiempo que no se sentía asi talvez Henry tenia razón.

La tienda de Gold

-Esto es Ridiculo No puede ser cierto? Regina mi hija es Imposible, aunque será bueno ver como reaccionara cuando se lo cuente

* * *

Esto queda por aquí…..

* Gold es el padre de Regina

*pensé en que un dialogo de todo la cena seria un tanto aburrido

- **Love Girl** & **You-Me-Handcuffs** Muchisimas Gracias por sus Lindos comentarios

Y a todos los que leen la historia igual Gracias

Reviews y comentarios son mas que bien Recibidos por aquí =^.^=

 _HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO …._


	7. Chapter 6 - Sonrie Llorar es Demasiado

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aqui mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 6- Sonríe, Llorar es demasiado Fácil.

-Me levante temprano me sentía feliz y dichosa ayer había sido una cena muy agradable y algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, pero me alegro de que hubiera ocurrido aunque una parte de mi siempre guardaba ese temor de que todo acabaría mal y de que saldría lastimada como siempre y eso la verdad me aterra.

-me levante me sentía tan bien feliz contento y sentía que sería un dia Increíble ;) parecía que todo había sido un sueño y aun no lo creía pero era cierto anoche había tenido una cena en casa de Regina y había sido estupenda, fue a visitar a mi padre –la emoción era tanta que August, No podía disimularla xD- estuve hablando un rato con el, y fue comprar unas cosas.

-aunque realmente No quería debía ir a la Alcadia, es lo malo de tener responsabilidades como ser la Alcaldesa; al llegar ahí me percate de cierto auto amarillo estacionado enfrente del edificio del la alcaldía no había ninguna duda de quien era asi que solo decidí seguir y ser amable –aunque la verdad Emma ya no me desagradaba tanto-

-Buenos días Sherift, que tal esta usted?

-Buenos días Regina y sabes que no tienes que tratarme de usted?

-lo se pero la verdad no me acostumbro mucho a ello, y dígame a que debe el hecho de verla tan temprano por aquí?

-okey pero sabes que somos amigas cierto? Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues vengo porque me gustaría hablar contigo de algunas cosas, te parece si entramos a tu oficina o lo hablamos aquí en la calle

-esta bien entremos entonces…

-asi que Amiga Mia dime que es eso de lo que quieres hablar?

-No se si lo de amiga lo dijiste con sarcasmo, pero fue lindo oírlo y pues se que tuviste una cita con august anoche

-Regina queda en shock al escuchar eso-

-Srta. Swan permítame decirle que No Fue una Cita solo comimos en mi casa y además Henry estaba ahí, pero a todo esto a que viene su interés en con quien ceno o no en mi casa y porfavor no lo tome a mal, pero se me hace algo raro?

-Claro y pues te lo dire Regina si bien es cierto no me incumbe con quien cenas tu o con quien y si es en tu casa o donde sea, ahora que eres mi amiga y después de lo que paso con Robin aunque Tu te niegues a hablar de eso es una realidad y yo solo quiero ayudarte y poder cumplir mi promesa y también por que ayer cenaste con August ambos son mis amigos y si esto va para serio no me gustaría que ninguno saliera lastimado por eso eh venido a hablar contigo.

\- Emma pues no se que decirte, entiendo tu punto y además es raro tener una amiga nunca la eh tenido, y pues la verdad no se si la cena con august haya llegado a mas y esto pueda ser "algo serio" pero tiene mi palabra de que hare todo lo posible para que el no sufra y si sale lastimado yo me hare cargo de la responsabilidad de todo

-Regina no me malinterpretes solo piensa muy bien Todo y no trates a August como una via de escape ni engañes a tu corazón pero si el llegare a ser el indicado Yo quiero ser la madrina en la boda PORFAVOR? SI y tu seras la madrina en la mia?

-Emma no digas tonterías el y yo somos amigos creo? O conocidos y si asi fuera creo que el puesto de madrina es muy importante y usted piensa en casarse o solo uso esa táctica?

-suena el celular de emma-

-Bendito celular, lastima Regina te contestare a la próxima el deber me llama, cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo y piensa en lo que dije.

~emma se fue a atender algunos asuntos y Regina se puso a trabajar había mucho que hacer y asi transcurrió la mañana antes de la hora de almorzar recibió una llamada de Gold y le dijo que necesitaba verla urgente si podía pasar a su tienda cuando salía del trabajo, y Regina aunque de un poco mala gana acepto.

-Despues de comprar algunas cosas August decidió regresar a su remolque y se sentía tan feliz que se sentía inspirado asi que agarro su maquina de escribir y comenzó a teclear y era como si las palabras, los versos y párrafos fluyeran solos. Y su Unica inspiración y musa: Regina 3

-por la tarde alguien llego a la oficina de la alcaldesa y toco a la puerta, Regina un tanto sorprendida ya que No esperaba a nadie abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una persona que jamás imagino…

Ahí estaba Marco y ella sin saber que mas hacer le pidió que pasara;

-Buenas tardes Marco , dime que te trae por aquí, algún reclamo sugerencia o tienes algún problema?

-Buenas tardes, alcaldesa, muy amable pero la verdad vengo para hablar con usted con todo respeto sobre otros asuntos

-si claro, adelante tome asiento y dígame a que debo el honor de su visita

-bueno estoy aquí para hablar de lo mas importante en mi vida y como usted sabrá ese algo es mi Hijo August, yo se que el es mayor pero aun asi mi deber como padre es cuidarle y velar porque este bien y pues de fuentes cercanas me eh enterado que el y usted se han visto en algunas ocasiones en lo que parece ser citas, y pues no se con que propósitos se an visto el no me ha comentado mucho y yo solo quiero pedirle que si el es parte de alguno de sus planes porfavor lo deje tranquilo, si el es quien se acerca a usted aléjelo se que no se le hara difícil lograrlo y pues no la quiero juzgar creo que no es mi deber y si ustedes llegaran a estar juntos yo sabré ofrecer mis disculpas enserio.

-Regina no sabia que decir tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, todos juntos y tratando de explotar a la vez, sentía unas Ganas inmensas de llorar pero no lo haría ahí comprendió que es cierto eso que dicen que llorar es fácil lo difícil es sonreír y ahí estaba ella tratando de mostrar una sonrisa para ocultar sus lagrimas-

-Marco, enserio admiro tu preocupación referente a su hijo, respondiéndole algunas cosas, el no es parte de ningunos de mis planes la verdad estoy tratando de cambiar aunque no lo parezca e igual es por lo mas importante de mi vida mi hijo Henry y no hemos tenidos citas y no se preocupe yo tratare de que August se aleje.

-Gracias enserio por comprender, nos vemos y buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes marco.

~cuando Marco salió de la oficina, Regina sentía que se derrumbaba y que poco a poco los temores de la mañana poco a poco se iban haciendo realidad que de nuevo todo conspiraba en contra de ella, la verdad después de eso ya no podía concentrase en nada mas asi que deje de trabajar y quedo con la vista en algún punto del techo y sus pensamientos en 1 sola persona: August; recordó que había quedado con Gold para después del trabajo aunque no quería ir y si el no le hubiera dicho que era algo importante enserio hubiera cancelado pero no era asi, entonces salió de la oficina y condujo en dirección a la tienda de Gold

-Al llegar a la tienda Gold ya la esperaba y le dijo que se alegraba de que hubiera podido ir que lo que hablarían no era bueno pero si importante-

-asi que Querida tengo 2 puntos o cosas que contarte 1 es mala y la otra muy mala, cual quieres escuchar primero?

-La mala Gold y sin mucho rodeos, -que mas podría pasar este dia se decía a si misma-

-Bueno quería tengo información sobre tu Robin Hood y no es bueno, esta en nueva york pero no con Marian, en realidad es Zelena tu Hermana ella engaño a Emma y a Hook para regresar y no ser descubierta debes avisarle y ayudarle no sabemos con que propósitos esta cerca del el yo tengo toda la información y estoy dispuesto a acompañarte si me lo permites.

-Regina se había quedado muda, enserio sacrificarse para esto-

-Gracias Gold pero preferiría ir sola, ahora dime la mas mala?

-Bueno querida, esto no se como decírtelo –en eso Gold hizo aparecer 2 frascos con un liquido verde muy brillante en ellos-

-Gracioso es para recalcarme el hecho de que Zelena sea mi hermana cierto? Sabes que mejor me voy

-Alto Regina espera, si bien es cierto 1 de los cabellos que contiene esta poción es tuyo el otro no es de zelena

-entonces de quien es?

-como que ya no te quieres ir Querida?

-ya Gold sin juegos dime y también porque esta es la noticia mas mala?

-Bueno te explico, como ya dije un cabello es tuyo y el otro es mio, lo que significa que tu Querida eres mi Hija

-Es Imposible casi grito Regina

-Con todo lo que le sucedió en ese dia ya no puedo mas y se desmayo-

-Gold rápidamente la agarro y evito que ella cayera y se lastimara y se tele trasportaron y la recostó en un sillón y esperaría hasta que ella despertara…..

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ :P

Que dicen un poco largo? Corto?

Que tal va la historia como dije No todo es color de rosa y aun falta…..

Un Review, follow , fav? Si Porfavor?

Todo es bien Recibido por aquí

 _Les mando un abrazo psicológico a Tod s los que leen mis historia_

Y muchos besitos a mis chicas que siempre comentan **Love Girl & You-Me-Handcuffs**


	8. Chapter 7 - Cuando Todo parece ir bien

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 7- Cuando Todo parece ir bien….

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Regina reaccionaria, se despertó un tanto mareada y sentía como todo daba vueltas y lo vi ahí al pie en el sillón esperando a que ella despertara.

-Querida dime como te sientes? (pregunto Gold a Regina con preocupación evidente)

-pues creo que bien? Solo que aun estoy un poco mareada, pero igual me gustaría hablar contigo.

-claro Querida dime de qué quieres hablar

-Dime, ahora que sabes que soy tu hija, como te sientes al respecto y que cambiara?

-pues No puedo negarte Regina que me sorprendí cuando me entere y pues me alegra y a la vez Y me entristece saber que yo eh provocado tanto mal en tu vida y el hecho de que Yo siempre desee tener una hija y cuando la tengo ni siquiera lo sé y esta tan cerca de mí y de nuevo darme cuenta que me equivoque así como lo hice con Bae.

-Y tu dime qué opinas de esta nueva información?

-no lo sé, es todo tan raro y pues igual no esperaras que te llame padre o sí?

-claro que no y la verdad eso no lo merezco créelo

\- y pues, me gustaría pedirte algo

-dime

-esto de que soy tu hija podría estar en secreto algún tiempo, solo hasta que lo termine de asimilar?

-claro estás en tu derecho y así será.

-ahora me siento mal por lo que le hice a Bella, cuando le quite el corazón para que me pudieras decir algo sobre Robín o ayudarme y tu no sabias nada de él en ese tiempo, me debe de odiar, no sé como reaccionara cuando se entere, así que antes me disculpare con ella.

-ok todo lo haremos como tú quieras, solo te pediré que me dejes acercarte a ti y intentar tener una relación Padre e hija sin importar el tiempo que me lleve.

-okey, es ya tarde y mañana iré en busca de Robín así que me despido

-Regina enserio no quieres que te acompañe

\- No te preocupes estaré bien, le diré a Emma que me acompañe, ella conoce la ciudad y es buena buscando personas además si zelena se pone difícil ella me ayudara y tu puedes ayudar a cuidar de Henry.

\- okey espero y todo salga bien, nos vemos

-Nos vemos Gold.

~Salí de la tienda de Gold y me dirigí a mi casa antes hable con Emma y ella acepto acompañarme, mañana antes de irme procuraría hablar con August lo mejor será poner lo que se que haya entre nosotros antes de que todo termine mal y el sea agregada a mi lista, donde ya están los nombre de: Daniel, Graham, Robín y ahora el August. Mi corazón siento que se rompe en pedazos con el solo hecho de pensar que eso puede llega a pasar, me siento terriblemente mal y desilusionada de nuevo, parece irónico pero una parte de mi enserio creía que con el Todo sería diferente me di una pequeña oportunidad de creer que podría ser feliz con el pero ya que, ya en mi mansión trato de conciliar el sueño pero no puedo, pienso en todo lo que ah pasado y también en cómo será el día de mañana.

Siguiente día…..

-Casi No pude dormir nada anoche pero ya estoy lista tomo una taza de cabeza busco algunas cosas y me dispongo a buscar a August antes de marcharme con Emma en busca de Robín.

-Hola

-Hola Regina que tal has estado, te vez preciosa.

-Gracias August, sabes qué bueno que te encuentro enserio necesito hablar contigo.

-claro dime que ocurre

Caminamos hacia unas bancas y nos sentamos

-es que solo quería aclarar algunas cosas, mi intención no es lastimarte pero es mejor decirte esto ahora.

-okey me estas preocupando, dime Regina que pasa?

-es que quiero que te alejes de mi

-Qué? Porque?

-YO august enserio no soy buena para ti, no sé qué es esto en lo que estamos, el comienzo de una amistad, tal vez tú te sientes atraído por mí, es un romance o lo que sea debe de acabar

-pero porque he hecho algo malo, dímelo!

-No has hecho nada malo, Créelo y es lo que me hace más difícil poder decirte esto; -el la intenta interrumpir, pero ella continua hablando- se que tu eres un hombre Maravilloso, y encontraras a alguien que se dé cuenta de ello y Te Ame como te lo mereces yo no soy esa mujer, si tu quieres alguien con quien formar una familia yo nunca podre hacer eso, necesitas a alguien buena, y cuando la hayas espero ella se dé cuenta de que es muy afortunada y tiene a un asombroso hombre a su lado y no te deje ir jamás.

-pero Regina tu eres Maravillosa créelo con tigo no necesito a nadie más.

\- Pero es que August, esto no puede ser por favor; Entiéndelo (Regina trata de aguantar las lagrimas) lo único que no quiero es lastimarte y eso pasara si te quedas cerca de mí, así que aléjate Por favor! (Regina intenta levantarse de la banca, pero August la detiene)

-Regina, por favor dime que no haces esto solo por lo que la gente opina o porque mi padre hablo contigo, dímelo que lo haces porque es lo que tú quieres y si es así me alejare y no te molestare mas.

-August, no me hagas responder; te lo suplico

-no Regina Habla

-(Regina con un nudo en la garganta le dijo) es porque yo quiero que te alejes, ahora si me permites debo irme.

~August quedo confundido y a la vez dolió, pero su Corazón le decía que Regina le había pedido que se alejara por otros motives, y él No se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente lucharía por ella, el sabia que acercarse a la Alcaldesa No seria fácil y estaba dispuesto a conquistarla.

-Regina camino hasta las afueras de la oficina del sheriff donde la esperaba Emma, que cuando la vio supo que algo no andaba bien-

-Regina, que te paso (le pregunto Emma a Regina un poco preocupada)

-pues Señorita Swan le cuanto que acabo de decepcionarla y sobre todo de lastimar a alguien más, como vera hizo una pésima elección sobre el hecho de considerarme su amiga

-Okey Regina me estas asustando habla, dime que paso y sin rodeos!

-okey; cuando comenzó lo que sea que haya pasado entre August y yo me pediste que no lo lastimara y justo lo que acabo de hacer; le pedí que se alejara de mi porque es lo que deseo y pude ver como eso le afecto, pero de que me sorprendo si es lo que le pasa a las personas que intenta acercarse a mí.

-No digas eso tu sabes que no es cierto

-ya falta poco para que nos vallamos a NY pero antes podrías ir y ver que August se encuentre bien y por favor no le digas que yo te lo pedí

~Emma un tanto inconforme y no muy convencida fue a ver a august unos minutos antes de partir y yo me quede en el auto esperándola cuando de repente alguien toco la ventada del auto del lugar en el cual yo me encontraba sentada, voltee y vi a Gold entonces baje del auto.

-Regina, como estas?

-Bien Gold & tu?

-Bien solo me quería asegurar de que, irías con Emma y enserio espero que todo salga bien, porque si no soy capaz de ir y matar a todo el que se atreva a tocarte aunque sea 1 cabello Regina!

-Okey, No te preocupes Todo saldrá bien y yo regresare sana y salva.

-Aun no entiendo porque te empeñas en ir en busca de ese ladrón

\- con todo respeto Gold, si yo voy por el o no, no es de tu incumbencia y por si no lo recuerdas él y yo teníamos una relación así que como soy Tu Hija él fue tu Yerno un tiempo así que bájale al tono de tus comentarios.

-Tu aun lo quieres?

-Eso no lo sé.

~en ese momento lega Emma y Gold se despide de ambas, no sin antes advertirle a Emma de que tengan mucho cuidado

-Lista? (pregunta Emma a Regina)

-Eso creo responde

~cruzan la frontera sin contratiempo y comienzan su camino hacia NY

-Emma dime como esta August?

* * *

Hasta aquí!

Me disculpo por no subir cap. la semana pasada No tenia internet :/ así que no pude espero y este les haya agradado…

*En la próxima veremos qué pasa cuando Regina se encuentre con Robín? La historia podría dar un giro o no? ^.^

 _Gracias x los comentarios enserio ayudan mucho_

 _Y sobre todo Gracias x tomarse el tiempo de leer_

 _Review, Fav, follow? Todo es bien recibido aquí!_

Hasta la Próxima


	9. Chapter 8 - En busca de la Verdad

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 8- en Busca de la verdad

~cruzan la frontera sin contratiempo y comienzan su camino hacia NY

-Emma dime como esta August?

-Regina, el esta se podría decir bien, y me dijo que te dijera que él No se rendiría tan fácil

Luego de eso Regina no volvió a hablar y se puso a observar por la ventana.

Cuando falta poco camino ya para llegar, Emma decidió que debían hablar

-Regina, estás segura de que podrás con esto, ya sabes Robín, Zelena?

-pues no estoy segura Emma, la verdad no se qué planes tendrá Zelena y siéndote sincera no se qué hare cuando vea a Robín aunque una parte de mi ya lo olvido él es "Mi Alma Gemela" estoy ansiosa.

-No te preocupes pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado y acabaremos con la Zanahoria de tu hermana

~Emma encontró la dirección del apartamento que era de Bae (Neal) , ya frente a la puerta del apartamento

-Lista

-Lista contesto Regina

Tocaron la puerta y Robín las recibió, en cuanto vio a Regina se abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello y se besaron de manera apasionada, Regina se apresuro a comentarle todo sobre zelena y que regresaron a storybroke junto con el pequeño Roland, en eso recuerda que zelena puede estar cerca y le pregunta a robín por ella él le dice que anda haciendo unas compras y no tarda en regresar, en eso entra Marian (Zelena) y Regina la desenmascara y le dice que está ahí para llevarse a Robín y Roland con ella ahí es cuando una sonrisa de lo mas maligna se dibuja en el rostro de Zelena y Robín por fin le dice a Regina lo que pasa , en su mente solo resuena "Ella está Embarazada" "el Bebe es Mío" en ese momento Regina solo quiere cae y llorar siente una rabia y un dolor inmenso que se apodera de ella.

-Dime hermanita, no estás feliz porque serás Tía?

-Cálmate Zanahoria, la verdad no creo que lo mejor sea molestarla dado el hecho de que viene conmigo y yo estoy aquí para defenderla y créeme estoy conteniéndome para no Golpearte como te lo mereces

-Sheriff no creo que eso se lo mejor para una mujer en mi estado –Dice Zelena con estilo Dramático-

-okey basta! Regina toma el brazo de Zelena y le coloca el brazalete que Gold le dio y le dice que empaquen sus cosas que se marchan hoy mismo hacia storybroke, salió y Emma tras ella.

-Regina estas bien?

-si Swan no te preocupes…

-bueno si todo está bien avisare a mis padres y a gold para que estén al tanto de todo

-si está bien –Regina contestaba como por inercia, pero su mirada esta triste y parecía perdida en algún punto-

~Robín le pidió a Regina que tomaran un trago antes de partir y Emma le dijo que estaba bien.

-Regina, yo,,,eh,,,no se como,,,Decirlo?

-Decir qué? Que embarazaste a Mi Hermana? Que eres mi alma Gemela y ahora estarás unido por siempre a mi hermana Gracias a un bebe?

-Regina….

-No digas nada Robín, se que duele decirlo de esa forma, pero de que sirve querer suavizar las cosas? De tratar de decirlas de modo dulce y calmado igual duele, hieren, destruyen.

-se que no te merezco en lo absoluto, que soy un total perdedor y que he cometido una de las peores traiciones y bajezas aunque yo no sabía que Marian realmente era Zelena, ella ahora espera un hijo mío y es tu hermana, pero Regina si somos almas gemelas no hay nada ni nadie que pueda contra nosotros mi amor solo hay que intentarlo de nuevo, Que dices?

-Que, que digo? Qué esperas de mi Robín que caiga rendida a tus brazos y te diga que no importa todo volverá a ser igual? Y que cuando nazca tú hijo o hija lo acogeré como mío y hare a un lado el hecho de que sea mi sobrino y que me da lo mismo volver a ser la otra en tu vida? A que no tenga mi lugar? Enserio! Escúchate…

-cuando lo plateas todo se ve raro?

\- no hay nada más que decir Robín –Regina trata de contener las ganas enormes que tiene de llorar, la frustración y cólera acumulados-

-Regina, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé

-Ya Robín deja todo tranquilo, mira tú cuida de mi hermana y sé que serás un gran padre lo eres con Roland y olvídame y si tu quieres empezar algo con Zelena yo soy Nadie para impedirlo, solo me gustaría pedirte que no me alejes de Roland yo quiero Mucho a ese pequeño, pero de igual forma él es tu hijo y solo tú puedes decidir eso.

-como me dices que te Olvide? Eso es imposible y respecto a Roland tu sabes el está muy encariñado contigo y si te quiere ver no se lo impediré.

-Robín se hace un poco tarde ya es hora de irnos, el pago y se fueron emma ya los esperaba y sin mas partieron rumbo a Storybroke.

~el camino fue de lo mas incomodo nadie hablaba, Emma conducía, Regina se distraía viendo por la ventana, Zelena y Robin cada uno al lado de la venta y Roland recostado en ambos, emma decidio que era bueno encender la radio y se escucho la canción: "Same Old Love" de Selena Gomez; Regina se dedico a escuchar la letra de la canción:

Take away all your things and go

(Coge tus cosas y vete)

You can't take back what you said, I know

(No se puede recuperar lo que has dicho, lo sé)

I've heard it all before, at least a million times

(He oído todo esto antes, por lo menos un millón de veces)

I'm not one to forget, you know

(No soy una de olvidar, ya sabes)

I don't believe, I don't believe it

(Yo no creo, yo no lo creo)

You left in peace, left me in pieces

(Tú lo dejaste en paz, me dejaste en pedazos)

Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees

(Demasiado difícil respirar, estoy de rodillas)

Right now, 'ow

(En este momento, 'OW)

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up

(Estoy tan harta de ese mismo viejo amor, esa mierda, me rompe)

I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough

(Estoy tan harta de ese mismo viejo amor, mi cuerpo ya ha tenido suficiente)

Oh, (that same old love)

(Oh, (ese mismo viejo amor)…

Regina no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que se identificaba con esa canción,

-ya podían ver el limite de la ciudad ya veremos la reacción de todos los habitantes al ver a Zelena se decía a si misma Regina-

* * *

HASTA AQUIIIIII

 ** _Gracias x los comentarios enserio ayudan mucho_**

 ** _Y sobre todo Gracias x tomarse el tiempo de leer_**

 _Review, Fav, follow? Todo es bien recibido aquí!_

*En la próxima veremos qué pasa cuando Regina se encuentre con Robín? La historia podría dar un giro o no* Eso fue lo que dije el cap. Pasado pero de ahí decidi que no mejor dejare todo como lo tenia pensado y no alteraría nada, por los momentos….

*La canción es la nueva de Selena Gomez 'Same Old Love" me pareció que encajaría bien

 _Hasta el Proximo Capitulo! Y siento si tarde en subir nuevo cap., pero he estado ocupada y no eh podido escribir u.u_


	10. Chapter 9 - Creer?

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 9- Creer?

Llegamos a Storybroke ….

-Cuando llegamos a storybroke estaban ahí mis padres, Mi hijo Henry y Gold & Bella esperando, estacione el auto y todos bajamos, le pregunte a Regina si ya había decidido que hacer respecto a Zelena y me contesto que si

-Llegamos y ahí estaban todos esperando, lo que mas me alegro fue ver a mi hijo, lo abraze con todas mis fuerzas como si eso realmente pudiera aliviar el dolor que estaba inmerso en mi corazón

-Emma le informo a Robin que mantendrían a Zelena bajo custodia en el psiquiátrico un tiempo bajo la vigilancia de Regina y Gold y que ellos le permitirían verla si el lo deseaba.

Robin intento hacercarse a Regina para conversar pero ella solo le dio un pequeño frasco que contenía un liquido y le dijo que se lo diera a Roland que eso le ayudaría con la memoria que talvez estaría un poco confundido pero como era pequeño no le afectaría, y le aclaro que aunque lo deseara no le haría daño a Zelena mientras estuviera embarazada, pero después no le podía dar certeza de que se contendría y se alejo.

-Gold necesitare de tu ayuda con Zelena –le dijo Regina- pero debes prometerme que No la mataras ni intentaras nada en contra de ella?

-Querida, porque yo habría de prometer eso?

-Porque Yo Soy Tu HIJA y te estoy pidiendo esto como un favor? Pero sabes que si Quieres Olvidalo ya tuve suficiente por Hoy como para discutir con tigo.

-Regina espera, esta bien y no te molestes con migo comprende ella mato a Bae tu Hermano y quieres que la trate bien y que no la mate? Pero sabes aunque se me haga difícil lo intentare

-Gracias. Asi que nos teletrasportamos ya?

~Asi fue una nube Roja los envolvió a los 3 Gold los hizo aparecer en el psiquiátrico y dejaron a Zelena en una celda "especial" y cerraron la habitación con magia, y dejaron instrucciones especificas para los enfermeros (as) del psiquiátrico.

-Regina, estas bien?

-Si lo estoy Gracias tavez un poco cansada por el viaje o algo estresada por todo esto que esta ocurriendo?

-esta Bien pero si necitas hablar con Alguien o solo que te hagan compañía sabes que Puedes contar conmigo eres mi Hija, y si eres ladron o esa bruja te hace daño yo mismo me encargare de ello

~Regina se teletrasporto a las afueras de la biblioteca de storybroke aun había algo que debia de hacer antes de pasar a casa de los charming a recoger a henry para que asi ambos puedan ir a casa y comer algo , hablar y decanzar un poco.

Entro a la biblioteca y se acerco a donde se encontraba Bella, y saludo

-Hola Bella, pasaba por aquí y me dispuse a resolver algo que andaba pendiente entre ambas

-Hola Regina, la verdad me sorprende tu vista, y no se de que hablas –Belle decía todo esto con sumo dolor en sus palabras-

-Bueno la verdad estoy aquí para Disculparme contigo, Encerio siento haberte arrancado el corazón y usarlo de forma egoísta y en mi propio beneficio, pero debes entener que lo hize por desesperación estaba cegada por el dolor y ya no sabia que hacer perder a Robin a sido de las cosas mas difíciles y tuve la Tonta idea de hacer eso porque en mis pensamientos crei que asi hallaría las respuestas a todas mis inquietudes

-Belle se había dedicado a escuchar todo lo que Regina le decía-

-Bueno, la verdad solo pasaba para eso quería que lo supieras y también quiero decirte que es muy cierto todo lo que dije, y pues no estas obligada a perdonarme, asi que si me disculpas me retiro.

-Regina, espera!

-Dime Belle

-No te perdono, pero encerio agradezco tus palabras y el hecho de que te hayas tomado el tiempo de venir aquí y decirlo asi que si neceitas de mi ayuda y yo puedo ayudarte algún dia con gusto lo hare.

-Muchas Gracias, ahora si nos vemos y de nuevo Lo Siento Bella

~Regina se dirigía camino a la casa de los Charming cuando se encontró con August

-Regina, Hola Como estas?

-August Hola y pues eh estado Mejor y tu? Siento mucho encerio lo de la ultima vez

-Regina ya no hablemos de eso, pero Emma te dio mi mensaje?

-Si, pero no entiendo porque No rendirse cuando la guerra ya esta perdida no lo crees?

-Yo Creo por eso es que No me Rendire. Ahora nos vemos pero pronto nos volveremos a ver ya lo veras, que estes bien nos vemos

-okey, Adios August

~Regina llego al departamento de los Charming

-Hola

-Pasa Regina, que gusto tenerte aquí

-Gracias

-Antes no pudimos conversar contigo ya que sentimos que era poco prudente, tu estabas ocupada resolviendo lo de Zelena con Gold

-no te preocupes Mary Maragret

-Te gustaría una tasa de te antes de que tu y Henry se vallan?

-Esta bien, y David?

-En la comisaria y antes de que preguntes, Emma y Henry están arriba dijieron que bajaban enseguida y no an de tardar

\- justo como Mary Margaret lo dijo tanto Henry como emma bajaban las escaleras riendo a todo pulmon-

-Mama ya estas aquí

-Si y ya estas listo, para que nos vallamos?

-Claro solo estaba guardando algunas cosas mi mama me ayudaba

-Que bien

-Les gustaría acompañarnos a Tomar te?

-si claro respondio Emma y Henry dijo que mejor veria la tv por mientras

~Despues de una Charla aunque costase admitirla un poco Agradable? Con Mary Margaret y Emma Regina y Henry Partieron hasta la mansión Mills, pero jamás se imaginaron lo que verían ahí?

-Esto es Increible

-Mama esto es Asombroso!

* * *

Hasta Aquí

No es que Yo quiera ser Mala xD pero me falta terminar aun la otra parte asi que lo dejo aquí solo les dire que lo que Encuentran no es nada malo, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea Complicado?

 **Gracias! Infinitas por sus comentarios y por Leer esta Historia!**

 **Gracias a Love Girl me Alegro que el cap. pasado te haya Gustado, yo igual pense que Asi era como debia reaccionar Regina!**

 **You-Me-Handcuffs Gracias por comentar y por tus Consejos**

 **y de Igual forma a los que leen :) Gracias!**

 _Nos leemos la Proxima_


	11. Chapter 10 - Sabor Agridulce

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 10- Sabor Agridulce

…Regina y Henry Partieron hasta la mansión Mills, pero jamás se imaginaron lo que verían ahí?

-Esto es Increíble

-Mama esto es Asombroso!

Regina No podía creer lo que veía, ahí a la entrada de su mansión había un camino de rosas Rojas, Blancas y Rosadas sumamente hermosas y tan delicadas y también alrededor de los arboles colgando habían pequeños Jarrones o envases con velas y otros con flores.

-Mama vamos….

-Solo puede asentir, Todo esto me tenía Impresionada-

Al llegar a la puerta había una pequeña nota que decía:

*Para: Regina 3

Henry me dijo, Mama que esperas ábrela!

-La abrí y leí su contenido

" _Querida Regina, espero te haya gustado mi sorpresa siento haberme tomado esta clase atribuciones, pero Te lo Mereces; se que estos días han sido muy difíciles para ti y solo quería demostrarte que hay personas que se Preocupan por ti y te Quieren_ "

- _Con Amor_

 _August._

Una lagrima amenazaba con deslizarse por mi mejía pero me reusaba a que eso ocurriera, no es porque fuera malo sino porque ese momento quería dejarlo para mí y solo para mí y no quería también que Henry se preocupara

-Y entonces? Dime mama, Quien hizo esto?

-mi Pequeño Príncipe, desde cuando te has vuelto tan Curioso?

-Desde que soy el Hombre de esta casa, y tengo que cuidar de ti; además tengo que saber quien es el que se atreve a pretenderte.

-oh valla, soy una persona demasiado suertuda de tenerte! : 3

-Entonces,,,,,

-Okey, todo esto es obra de August

-Oh creo que tendré que hablar con el entonces….

-Ya Henry deja de decir estas cosas y mejor entremos a la casa

~Entraron a la casa aunque la sonrisa de Regina aun permanecía y estaba a punto de ir a preparar la cena cuando de repente alguien llamo a la puerta….

-Yo abro grito Henry, así que Regina siguió con lo que estaba

-Hola, Robín? Es un placer verte

-Hola Chico, esta tu mama? Crees que pueda hablar con ella?

\- Mama –llamo Henry Regina-

-Que ocurre cariño –se asombro al ver a Robín ahí en su puerta-

-Henry crees que puedes continuar con lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y así hablo con Robín?

-Claro mama –Henry se fue a la cocina-

-Robín, Pasa…

-Regina, bueno yo,,, Solo quería saber cómo estabas? Y eso pero veo,,,, digo por la decoración de afuera y eso….. Que estas bien –Robín le estaba costando algo de trabajo decir aquello-

-Bueno Gracias, por preocuparte pero estoy bien Gracias, y Roland?

-Regina porque cambias de Tema?

-No estoy cambiando de tema, solo quiero saber cómo esta Roland?

-oh, bueno el está Bien, pero dime Tan RAPIDO me olvidaste? Quien hizo todo eso de allá afuera, o fuiste Tú solo por el hecho de molestarme?

-Okey No se qué te pasa, Cálmate! Quien hizo o quien no Hizo lo que está afuera, creo que realmente es asunto MIO y no necesito que tu vengas a sermonearme como los demás, sabes de eso Ya estoy sumamente CANSADA, todos se creen con el derecho de ir por ahí y juzgarme si bien me equivoque en el Pasado es PASADO y ya ,,,,,

-No te estoy sermoneando, solo entiendo TE AMO y me pone sumamente celoso esto que veo afuera!

-Si tanto me "AMAS" dime, crees que para mi Realmente es fácil asimilar que ahora, haya sido tu intención o no formaras directa o indirectamente una familia con mi hermana una de las personas a la que yo más odio?

-Entiéndelo YO no sabía –Robín comenzaba a subir el tono de voz- pero ya TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO NADA CON ZELENA QUE A QUIEN YO AMO ES A TI! –Trato de tomar a Regina a la fuerza y tratar de besarla, Regina se escapo pero él la tomo del brazo-

-Robín, Detente! Estás loco o que, déjame en paz

~Henry desde la cocina escucho los gritos provenientes de la sala y sin dudarlo corrió hacia la sala, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada malo a su mama Nunca más~

-No te soltare porque No quiero, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que está pasando entre nosotros, donde quedo el Amor, las Almas Gemelas el Juntos por siempre?

-Deja a Mi mama Robín!

-Henry Regresa a la cocina por favor -le dijo Regina mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Robín-

-No me Iré y hablo enserio Robín, suéltala!

~De repente alguien golpeo a Robín, y Regina pudo soltarse

-Gold, que haces aquí?

-Yo lo llame Mama, no me gusto nada lo que escuche desde la cocina y pensé que Robín no me escucharía, y el abuelo me hizo prometer que si ocurría algo lo llamara –Contesto Henry de lo más tranquilo-

-Bueno Gracias, -Regina se vio el brazo y noto que estaba morado con marcas de dedos en el Gracias a Robín-

-Regina, -Dijo Gold en un tono dulce- te encuentras Bien? Ese Ladrón te hizo daño porque si es así te Juro que no se levanta vivo de ahí!

-Estoy bien, Gracias por venir no era necesario –Dijo Volteando a ver a Henry con una Mirada de regaño, a lo que este decidió ver a otro lado y hacerse el desentendido-

~Robín comenzó a despertar, y se encontró con que quien lo había golpeado había sido Gold, solo le dijo a Regina que lo sentía que no era el eran los Celos que lo consumían los que habían hecho que actuara de esa forma y que estaba arrepentido, que se alejaría por unos días y que un día traería a Roland ya que el la extrañaba y se marcho pero antes recibió una muy severa y cierta Amenaza por parte de Gold

Gold también se despidió ya que tenia cosas que hacer y había dejado a Bella sola y tal vez se preocuparía, pero que si pasaba algo no dudaran en llamarlo y regalo un abrazo a ambos y se tele transporto, Regina agradeció que no quiso irse caminando o cruzar la puerta ya que vería su decoración exterior y comenzarían las preguntas,,,,,,

~Después del Incidente, Regina termino de preparar la cena y Tanto ella como Henry estaban agotados, así que decidieron que era la hora perfecta para ir a dormir, ya en su habitación Regina no podía conciliar el sueño pensado en todo lo ocurrido, pero Recordó que aun no había agradecido a August por su detalle , pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, en persona no sería una opción ella tal vez comenzaba a sentir algo por él y se lo veía a los ojos, no podría decir todo lo que quería decirle, una llamada? Podría funcionar pero sería algo informal así que lo mejor sería escribirle una carta como la que él le dejo en su puerta, si eso haría….

* * *

 **Hasta Aquí Lindos (as) lectores (as)** =^.^=

Guao! Ya 10 capitulo, yo creí que mi historia seria un total Fracaso pero me alegro que les agrade Gracias Infinitas por leer, comentar y Todo!

Hasta el Próximo Capitulo…

Por cierto si les gustaría ver una ilustración de cómo me imagine la sorpresa de August pueden ir a este Link -à art/Ilustracion-56333736


	12. Chapter 11-Platicas, Enredos y una Nota

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 11 – Platicas, Enredos y una Nota

Recordó que aun no había agradecido a August por su detalle , pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, en persona no sería una opción ella tal vez comenzaba a sentir algo por él y se lo veía a los ojos, no podría decir todo lo que quería decirle, una llamada? Podría funcionar pero sería algo informal así que lo mejor sería escribirle una carta como la que él le dejo en su puerta, si eso haría…

Querido August:

Solo quería Agradecerte por tu Increíble detalle, es de las cosas más lindas que alguien ha hecho por mí y estoy muy Feliz.

Pero ya hablamos al respecto debes alejarte de mi antes de que te ocurra algo malo porque: "Por mas Sol que Haya, si No tenemos Claridad Interior andaremos a Oscuras" (1) y no hay claridad en mi, recuerda soy La Reina Malvada.

-Regina

~Sentía como cada parte de mi ser me decía que era una Tonta y que puede que lastimara a August pero creo que es mejor así, deje de pensar en ello y pude quedarme dormida no sin antes enviar la carta a August.

Un nuevo día, pero las culpas, los miedos e inseguridades de siempre

Me levante y fui a preparar el desayuno, luego desperté a Henry y nos dirigimos él a la escuela y yo tenía algunos pendientes que realizar.

Me dirigí a visitar a mi hermanita

-Zelena hermanita, como has estado? –Pronuncie con toda la ironía del mundo-

-oh su majestad a que debo el HONOR de su visita

-Querida me alegra que estés de tan buen humor

-ya déjate de rodeos y dime a que viniste?

-huy que mal humor, como que el Meditar no funciona? Pero no te preocupes solo eh venido para hablar contigo y créeme será rápido tengo cosas Mejores que hacer

-así y de que hablaríamos Tu y Yo? Ah ya se de Robín o de el bebe?

-pues andas asertiva hermana hablaremos de robín y de tu fallido plan para lastimarme, veras si bien Robín es mi alma Gemela, eso no impide que el destine juegue de las suyas y pueda encontrar otras cosas o personas y seré feliz Hermana sabes porque, a pesar de todo hay personas que ahora Creen en mi y que estarán ahí para mi, si volteo y veo atrás encontrare a personas para ayudarme, ahora dime tu si volteas atrás veras a alguien ahí para ayudarte?

-Déjate de Tonterías!, en algún momento estarás ahí sufriendo por Robín

-Te Equivocas yo ya supere a Robín, así que tu plan salió mal, dime que se siente?

-Te Odio

-El sentimiento es mutuo, ahora te dejo no quiero que te estreses y le pase algo a ese bebe tuyo –Con su típica Sonrisa Malvada se despidió-

Fuera del psiquiátrico ~

Salí de ese lugar y me dirige al Convento, tenía que habar algo importante con esa polilla azul

-Buenas Días Madre Superiora

-Buenos Días señora Alcaldesa a que debo su visita? Ocurre algo?

-No solo venia por un asunto que me gustaría hablar en privado

-Está bien pase –se dirigieron a un lugar más privado para así poder hablar-

Está bien dígame en que puedo ayudarle Señora Alcaldesa?

-bueno eh estado pensado en que si habría alguna manera de que los habitantes del pueblo puedan salir sin que pierdan sus recuerdos, estamos avanzando pero a pesar de ello estamos muy atrasados, los chicos crecen y deben ir a la universidad y de igual forma permitirles a los habitantes que salgan del pueblo si así lo desean

-Bien, le diré que me sorprende lo que me dice y la vez lo admiro, pero en que podría yo ayudar?

-Para eso estoy aquí para ver si entre las 2 podríamos encontrar alguna solución y si hiciera falta la ayuda de Gold, no se preocupe lo convenceré y ayudara

-tendría que investigar, si me deja leer algunos libros y probar algunas cosas y así en unos días nos reunimos y vemos si algo funciona

-okey, me parece muy bien, antes me gustaría pedirle que esto quede en total secreto, no es porque sea algo malo pero igual no me agradaría darle falsas esperanzas a los habitantes y cuando falle se enfaden y me culpen de nuevo

-No se preocupe yo guardare en secreto, y déjeme decirle que admiro mucho esto

-bueno me despido cualquier cosa no dude en avisarme

-está bien, nos vemos.

~Salí del convento puedo decir que no todo salió mal con esa polilla espero y logre ayudarme.

Ahora tenía algunas cosas que resolver en la alcaldía, pero antes decidí pasar por la tienda de Gold

-Buenos Días

-Buenos Días Querida un gusto que vengas por aquí

-bueno es que quería hablar contigo, se encuentra Bella?

-ella esta atrás por si lo que quieres decirme no lo pueda escuchar ella

-Okey, bueno eh decidido que es hora de contarle a ella y a Henry la verdad

-oh enserio eso me parece muy bien ya no quiero mentirle

-si me gustaría que fuera esta noche en una cena que preparare, y así le decimos a ambos, ahora la llamarías así les digo lo de la invitación?

-Está bien Querida, -Gold fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda por Bella-

-Hola, Regina me dice Gold que querías hablar con nosotros

-Así es Bella, estoy aquí para invitarlos esta noche a una cena en mi casa, estuve pensando y pues ya que ustedes son abuelos de Henry también sería bueno que compartiéramos un tiempo?

-me dejas sorprendida, no pensé que asistiríamos a una cena en tu casa, pero yo iré si Rumple está de acuerdo?

\- A mi me parece muy bien Bella

-Okey, entonces los espero a las 7:00 pm en mi casa?

-hasta en la noche y Gracias por la invitación

~Salió de la tienda de Gold

Me dirige a la alcaldía aun tengo algunos papeles que llevar y llamadas que realizar ahora que había invitado a Gold y Bella a cenar tenía que irme antes a la casa para preparar todo para la cena.

-Buenas Días Sr. Alcaldesa.

-Buenas tardes Katherine tengo algún mensaje?

-No, solo le recuerdo que tiene que comunicarse con los encargados de las entregas que solicito

-si eso hare, Gracias por cierto no estoy para Nadie, a menos que sea Henry entendido!

-si entendido

Tenía muchas llamadas que hacer, como le prometí a Henry estoy tratando de cambiar, así que estoy comprando algunos instrumentos y materiales y equipo para deporte creo que así los habitantes podrán gozar de una mejor vida. También eh pensado en traer maestros para impartir las nuevas clases.

Eh planeado una fiesta este viernes donde serán revelados los nuevos implementos y materiales que compre y de ahí que los habitantes puedan disfrutar.

Después de dejar todo en orden, y haber realizado todo lo que tenía por hacer, Salí de la alcaldía y me dirige a comprar lo que me hacía falta para la cena, Emma Recogería a Henry pero le pedí permiso para que cenara conmigo hoy y ella acepto.

-Así Que No EXISTE Claridad Interior en Ti?

-August!

-Por qué dices eso Regina, tú has cambiado y yo sé que hay Luz en ti, solo que tu no lo puedes aceptar y por más que me lo repitas No me alejare te conquistare ya lo veras

-Muy confiado, eh? –Regina No pudo evitar sonrojarse-

-Pues así parece, pero es más convicción porque sé que lo lograre ya lo veras

~a lo LEJOS Robín observaba la pequeña Platica entre Regina&August

-La eh perdido y no hay mas culpable que Yo mismo, yo la deje ir y ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, seria egoísta de mi parte creer que ella no tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, yo lo hice a pesar de que la amo decidí que era buena idea empezar de nuevo con Marian yo le debía mucho, cuando descubrí que era Zelena me arrepentí pero ya era demasiado tarde ella estaba embarazada y eso pequeño bebe no tenía la culpa de nada, tratar de que Regina acepte a mi Hijo (a) sería mucho pedir ella Odia a Zelena . Pero verla sonreír de esa forma me parte el corazón no niego que una parte de mi se alegra de que haya alguien que vea lo Increíble que es pero otra está furiosa por no ser yo quien este con ella.

~Regresando con August&Regina

-Me tengo que ir

-Está bien pero antes –August deposito una pequeña Nota en la mano de Regina- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Que es esto?

-Cuando lo leas lo descubrirás, pero espero aceptes?

-Aceptar Que?

August se fue corriendo dejando ahí a Regina confundida y con gran Curiosidad

-Regina decidió guardar la nota, y comprar lo que hacía falta para la cena y ya en su mansión leer la nota que August le había dejado

* * *

 _Hasta Aquí…._

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, al fin Regina se dará una Oportunidad con August? Que dirá la nota?

*la parte de Robín me pareció Necesaria

( (1) Esta frase es de: León Osorno.

 _Nos leemos el siguiente capitulo_

Gracias por sus Comentarios, no saben lo bien que me hacen y o mucho que me Inspiran a seguir con la Historia.


	13. Chapter 12- Cena Familiar?

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 12- Cena Familiar?

-Me tengo que ir

-Está bien pero antes –August deposito una pequeña Nota en la mano de Regina- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Que es esto?

-Cuando lo leas lo descubrirás, pero espero aceptes?

-Aceptar Que?

August se fue corriendo dejando ahí a Regina confundida y con gran Curiosidad

-Regina decidió guardar la nota, y comprar lo que hacía falta para la cena y ya en su mansión leer la nota que August le había dejado

Llegue a la casa y comencé a preparar la comida ya que prepararía: pollo Cordón Bleu, ensalada, arroz blanco, y algunos vegetales.

Pero sabía que no avanzaría nada en la comida si no leí la nota, la curiosidad era mucha.

Respire profundo, y la abrí; decía:

 _Mañana a las 8 pm espero estés lista ya que pasare por tu casa, para que cenemos juntos._

 _PD. Viste de manera cómoda, ya que darás un paseo en mi motocicleta_

 _Hasta mañana_

 ** _August._**

Qué? Me dije el me estaba ordenando? Aunque no negare que fue una gran estrategia, y como esta tan convencido de que asistiría?

Ya que leí la dichosa nota, proseguiré a preparar todo aunque ahora lo que pienso tal vez no fue buena idea, ah ya tenía mucho en que pensar.

En ese preciso instante suena el timbre, y era Emma y Henry, Regina le agradeció a Emma por haber traído a Henry y sobre todo por darle permiso de venir a la cena ya que esa semana le tocaba a ella con Henry.

-Regina sabes que no tienes que Agradecer? Entiendes

-Lo sé Sheriff pero lo decía por cortesía

-Regina, no me digas así

-Okey Señorita Swan

-Tampoco! Y hablo enserio

-Okey Emma, gracias y buenas noches

-vez que fácil es? Nos vemos

Regina le dio instrucciones a Henry de que subiera a cambiarse y que después le ayudara para preparar todo.

Regina ya había terminado de preparar todo para la cena y faltaba poco para que sus invitados llegaran así que subió a arreglarse.

~ Mientras tanto con Gold y Belle

-Rumple, estás seguro de que sea una buena idea?

-Claro Bella no te preocupes

-no crees que podrá ser alguna trampa o quiera vengarse?

-no te preocupes, confía en mí que no dejare que nada malo te pase

-está bien

~Mansión Mills

Regina ya estaba lista y ella y Henry estaban esperando a que sus invitados llegaran

Sonó el timbre y fue a recibir a sus invitados

-Hola, Buenas Noches, me alegro que pudieran venir

-Hola Regina

-Hola Querida, sabes que no faltaríamos

-pero pasen por favor!

Henry saludaba a sus abuelos y Se dirigieron a la sala para charlar un poco antes de cenar

Conversaron de algunas cosas sin sentido y por cortesía, y Regina decidió que era Hora de pasar a cenar.

Todos se sentaron en el comedor y Regina sirvió la comida y de igual forma una copa de vino para cada uno a excepción de Henry que tomo Coca cola.

-Regina, esta comida esta Exquisita eres una Increíble cocinera –dijo Belle para sorpresa de todos-

-Gracias, me alegro que te gustara

-Belle solo dice lo que lo demás por estar ocupados comiendo no hemos dicho xD dijo Gold

-Gracias a ambos

-se que no es el momento pero me gustaría disculparme contigo Regina, has sido muy amable y yo solo pensé que nos invitabas para llevar a cabo alguno de tus planes, vengarte o algo por el estilo.

-No te preocupes Belle, te entiendo después de lo que te hice, y con mi reputación dudo mucho que tú pudieras confiar en mí

-pero ahora que todo está solucionado sigamos disfrutando de la comida? –Interfirió Gold-

-me disculpan –dijo Regina y salió de la cocina-

-Hey, que sucede, estas bien?

-Gold? Que haces aquí, belle se molestara?

-No te preocupes ella me envió

-Si no lo tomes a mal pero necesitaba algo de aire puro y fresco, creo que lo mejor es decírselos ya! Y así ya podre dejar de darle vuelta al asunto

-oki como quieras, ahora te parece si regresamos? Digo es tu casa

-claro

-Regina estas bien? Siento lo de antes no fue mi intención

-si belle no te preocupes es solo que esta semana eh estado muy ocupada y tensa necesita salir y tomar un poco de aire

Ahora les parece si comemos el postre?

-Eso sería una estupenda idea, mama dijo Henry emocionado

-Pero vallamos a la sala mejor así podemos charlar un poco mas –aprovecho y le hizo una señal Gold para hacerle saber que era en si lo que charlarían-

Cada quien con su plato de Pastel de Manzana en mano y sentados

Bueno, se que fue algo sorpresiva mi invitación, pero les agradezco enserio el hecho de que vinieran, es grato para mi

Ahora me gustaría decirles algo

-como ya sabemos la mayoría de nosotros está familiarizado de alguna u otra manera con muchos habitantes, y hace poco descubrimos algo

-verán –Gold tomo la palabra- hace unos días atrás Henry fue a visitarme a la tiendo y e dijo algo que me dejo intrigado y a la vez me pareció lo más absurdo

-Belle se acomodaba, se veía que estaba algo nerviosa y a la vez impaciente por la conversación-

Gold hizo aparecer frente a ellos los 2 frascos de la prueba que había hecho con Regina y además un sobre blanco del hospital de storybroke

-Que es esto? –pregunto Henry admirado-

-veras Henry esta es la prueba de que Regina es mi Hija –soltó Gold así no mas, sin rodeos –

-Qué?

-Eso es asombroso

-Regina no sabía si reír o que hacer? –Belle estaba como en shock-

-hace cuanto lo saben?

-hace unos días como ya lo dijo Gold –intervino Regina- Henry le comento que si sabía si yo tenía algún otro familiar, pues no lo tengo pero Henry también le dijo que sería increíble que él fuera mi padre así el podría cuidarme y ya no estaría tan sola, y Gold como ya explico le pareció absurdo pero la duda lo invadía, así que tomo "prestado" un cabello mío y lo junto con uno de él y este fue el resultado –dijo señalando los frascos- pero para confirmar nos realizamos una prueba de ADN la cual igual dio positivo

-así que tu Eres hija de mi Abuelo! –respondió Henry muy feliz-

-Belle te puedo asegurar que Gold no sabía nada cuando me lo dijo esta igual de sorprendido o más que tú en este momento

-así que mama –hablo Henry- eres mi Madre Adoptiva, mi Abuelastra y ahora también mi tía? Jajajja

-sí que Gracioso…..

Belle se levanto y abrazo a Regina, esta se sorprendió pero para sorpresa de todos correspondió el abrazo

-Regina te perdono y me alegro de que ahora seamos Familia

-Gracias, pero no esperaras que te llame "Mama" o sí?

Henry y Gold reían por el comentario de Regina

-así que estos les parece Gracioso? Bueno ya que están de tan buen humor, no les importara lavar los trates y arreglar la cocina cierto?

-ya hija Relájate

-Regina lo miro sorprendida- sabes que es la primera vez que me llamas así y en ese tono?

-lo sé y acostúmbrate ahora que las personas más Importantes de nuestra vida lo saben te llamare así mas seguido

-Gracias –dijo Regina-

Ahora que les parece si seguimos comiendo pastel, y pues me gustaría pedirles algo

-lo que quieras- contesto Bella- , ahora que eres mi Hija, nosotros estaremos ahí para ti

-bueno me gustaría que ambos tanto tu Bella como Henry guardaran el secreto, hasta que crea conveniente, me gustaría ser yo quien les dé la noticia a Todos

\- está bien Mama

-como tú Quieras Regina

La cena, salió perfecta, Belle y Henry sabían todo y están felices por la noticia, al parecer ahora tenía una familia? Que más podía pedir

Se despidieron…

-Nos vemos y muchas Gracias por Todo, y lo que necesites cuenta con nosotros, ahora estaremos junto, me alegro tanto por todo esto –dijo Belle-

-cuídate y si algo pasa, no dudes en llamar y matare a quien sea

-Gracias y okey estaré bien y no creo que haya necesidad de matar a alguien! Nos vemos y buenas Noches

-Buenas noches respondieron ambos

-entonces por eso es que el abuelo, e pidió que sin importar lo que pasar lo llamara hace unos días?

-me imagino, te pareció rara la noticia?

\- no me pareció súper, ahora somos una familia!

Después de todo fue una buena noche,

~Regina y Henry se fueron a dormir, para estar listos el día siguiente y continuar con la rutina

-Buenos Días cariño

-Buenos días Mama

-listo para la escuela? Y recuerda nada a nadie de lo de ayer

-okey, está bien

-come rápido y nos vamos

~Regina dejo a Henry en la escuela y se dirigió a la alcaldía

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, hasta que Katherine le aviso que alguien desea hablar con ella

-está bien, déjalo pasar

-Robín?

-Buenos días Regina, necesitamos hablar, aclarar todo!

-está bien….

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ…..

Que les pareció, como resulto todo?

Ahora Belle y Henry saben del GoldeQueen =D

El próximo capítulo Regina y Robín hablaran u.u

Y también es la "cita" de Regina&August

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por los reviews y fav.**

Hasta el próximo capítulo! 


	14. Chapter 13- Final y Comienzo de Historia

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 13- final de una Historia, pero el comienzo de Otra.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, hasta que Katherine le aviso que alguien desea hablar con ella

-está bien, déjalo pasar

-Robín?

-Buenos días Regina, necesitamos hablar, aclarar todo!

-está bien

\- primero, quiero agradecerte por salvarme, si no hubieras ido por mi no me habría enterado de que Marian realmente era Zelena y por todo lo que as hecho, pero que hay de nosotros?

-nosotros?

-Regina, no puedes pretender, que ya todo quedo olvidado, que no sientes nada por mi que me has olvidado por completo? Somos almas Gemelas, dime que nada de lo que eh dicho es lo que realmente pasa, dime que es solo mi imaginación?

-Robin, escuchame, esto no es fácil; cuando te fuiste me dolio inmesamente, no es fácil aceptarlo pero no podía ser alguien egoísta, era lo mejor para Marian y lo acepte, pero todo 1 mes desde que te fuiste iba a la carretera, extendia la pagina donde tu y yo estamos juntos y cada dia sentía que no podría mas, Te Amaba, cuando descubri que Zelena era Marian, tuve que ir por ti sentí que seria nuestro nuevo comienzo, pero al saber que estaba embarazada todo se derrumbo frente a mis ojos, si eres mi Alma Gemela robin eso no dice que necesariamente tendremos que estar juntos por siempre, el destino siempre tienda a jugar las cartas de la vida como mejor le parezca y en mi caso siempre van en mi contra, si tan solo hubiera entrado a esa taberna Todo seria diferente, pero no fue asi Robin, ahora tu tendras un Hijo con mi Hermana Zelena un bebe que no tiene la culpa de nada, y pues si tu quieres comenzar algo con Zelena, criar a tu bebe solo, dejar que zelena igual cuide del bebe, lo que decidas estará bien, solo que el Nosotros ya no EXISTE

-Regina, Porfavor, no hay otra oportunidad para nuestro amor

-Nuestro Amor ya fue, y aunque fue bueno eso ya termino, lo siento Robin

-Es por el cierto?, crees Amarlo, crees que será bueno contigo?

-no se de quien hablas?

-De August por supuesto!

-bueno, te dire que entre August y yo no hay nada mas que una Amistad? Y si yo decido comenzar de nuevo con alguien Robin no creo que te incumba

-esta bien, pero si decides recapacitar, yo estare ahí esperando por ti

-Robin, no lo hagas, podrías cansarte de esperar, si no quieres algo con Zelena se que encontaras a alguien mas eres un Increible Hombre

-no podre encontrar a nadie mas Regina, ENTIENDELO, TE AMO A TI!

-no, Robin no digas eso, eso pensé yo cuando Daniel murió pero como vez te encontré a ti?

-si pero tu no estas muerta

-pero as de cuenta como si asi fuera, olvidame, y has tu vida con alguien mas o solo en compañía de tus hijos

-Regina me niego a perderte!

-Robin porfavor no hagas esto mas complicado

-que quieres que haga, el amor de mi vida, mi alma Gemela, mi Todo eres tu y ya te perdi

-Robin

-Pero esta bien, Regina, si eso es lo que tu quieres asi será

-solo quiero que todo quede bien entre nosotros

-y lo será, te parece si somos Amigos, solo amigos?  
-podria intentarlo

-eso me basta, y solo quiero decirte que si el es el correcto espero y no se tan tonto y te deje ir como ya lo hize es algo que posiblemente nunca me perdone, pero agradezco que lo hayamos intentado

-Gracias, y ya te dije que August y yo solo somos amigos, pero me alegro que al fin l,o entendieras, yo te quiero Robin pero No te amo. Y si tu igual encuentras a alguien, no pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz, aceptalo

-Gracias, Regina

-Nos vemos Robin

~Robin se fue y dejo a una Regina confundida, triste, melancolica pero con una sensación de libertad.

Una parte de mi se alegraba de que Robin haya tomado a bien todo, otra no puede negar que lo ame me aferre a el como mi salvación mi final feliz y ahora que al fin todo esta solucionado de igual forma me siento tranquila.

Estuvo casi todo la mañana sentada pensando y mirando al vacio, a final parece que todo se esta acomodando en mi vida, el puzle parece encajar.

A la hora del almuerzo, emma llego con comida para ambas y esto dejo a Regina algo sorprendida.

-emma que haces aquí?

-bueno, Regina es un poco obio?

-si bueno, Gracias

-okey, te lo dire

-caminaba por aquí hace unas horas atrás y vi a Robin salir de aquí, se le veía un poco triste y pensé que habían hablado asi que crei que lo mejor seria venir, traer algo para comer y asi, si tu gustas podríamos hablar.

-Gracias Emma y aunque no lo creas, es raro todo, si una parte de mi sabe que somos amigas, pero cuando nunca as tenido una todo es nuevo.

-lo se Regina, pero ahora me tienes a mi y aquí estare para ayudarte en lo que pueda, escucharte

-Gracias, Swan

-okey, ya quedamos en que soy Emma y tu Regina

-lo se pero no negare que me gusta molestarte

-esta bien, ahora comemos, o esperamos hasta que este fría la comida?

-comamos,

-bueno, no es que yo sea entrometida, pero August me comento que hoy saldrían?

-Que? –Regina casi se atora xD –

-bueno, el me lo dijo, que no era como una "cita" pero si saldrían

\- esta bien, es cierto aunque aun no se si voy a ir

-como que no vas a ir?

-emma, tu estas aquí por mi o August te envio?

-estoy aquí por Ti , a eso no le pongas duda, pero august me comento lo de su salida y con lo que paso con robin quería saber si irias o no, y bueno sabes que soy curiosa no me puedes culpar

\- esta bien, Robin estuvo aquí y al parecer ya todo esta solucionada entre nosotros, ya finalizo por asi decirlo nuestra relación, y decidimos que cada quien trataría de reacer su vida, y hasta que llegaste eh estado pensado en todo, e incluso me había olvidado de la salida de hoy con August

-entiendo que estes confundida, pero debes de tratar de ser feliz, concocer un poco mas a August, podrían llegar a ser amigos, Regina tu has cambiado y no solo por Henry lo has hecho por ti, y eso es Increible, y pues ya deja de esconderte, arriésgate toma buenas decisiones y intenta ser feliz

-Gracias Emma, y esta bien ire

-Asombroso!

~terminaron de comer, Emma se fue a su trabajo, Regina ordeno unos papeles y decidió que seria buena idea ir temprano a su casa, descanzar un poco y luego estar lista para su "salida" con August, aunque al principio no estaba muy segura de ir, sabia que debía arriesgarse.

8 PM

Sono el timbre de su casa, Regina sabia de antemano quien era, pero por alguna razón estaba algo nerviosa, no ,lo entendía solo saldría un rato con August.

~abrio la puerta

-Hola Regina

-Hola August

-dejame decirte que tes ves tan Hermosa

-Gracias, tu también te ves bien

~Regina, usaba unos vaqueros pegados, una camisa blanca, y una chaqueta negra, zapatos de tacon alto negros, y su labial rojo y el cabello suelto.

-August, estas bien

-si solo que pensé que nunca te veria en algo que no sean tus vestidos Asombroso

-me veo mal, me cambiare entonces

-no al contrario te ves Perfecta, soy Pinocho asi que no debo mentir, tienes que creerme

-esta bien

-nos vamos?

-si claro y era encerio lo de ir en moto?

-claro

-es segura?

-si Regina no te preocupes, no dejaría que nada malo te pasar, ahora su Majestad le parece si nos vamos, antes ponte esto –august le entrega un casco-

-antes a donde vamos?

-es una sopresa

-vamos, dime no seas asi

-ya lo veras, un poco de paciencia

-Regina, ya estamos a punto de llegar, asi que te importaría si te vendo los ojos es que quiero que sea una sopresa?

-esta bien

~llegaron, august le ayudo a Regina a caminar y cuando estuvieron en el lugar le quito la venda

-aquí es, espero te Guste

~Regina quedo en silencio, todo era hermoso, estaban cerca de la playa, había una manta todo estaba perfectamente arreglado ,comida y una botella de champaña

-August, esto es PERFECTO

-ven, vamos a sentarnos

~se sentaron en la manta y August sirvió 2 copas de Champaña y le dio una a Regina

-August, esto es demasiado, porque lo haces?

-No es demasiado, realmente creo que es poco, y lo hago porque te Quiero, y como dije antes no me rendire tan fácil

-Realmente crees que valgo la pena?

-claro que lo vales eso no lo dudes. Tu Regina has llegado a Iluminar mi vida, le as dado un nuevo sentido, y el hecho de que estemos aquí hoy me hace inmesamente Feliz, que as cometido Errores? Todos hemos cometido errores, y como ya dije el pasado es pasado, yo quiero acercarme a ti, a Regina Mills , no a la Reina Malvada, no a la Alcaldesa si no a Regina lo entiendes?

-eres Asombroso, lo sabias?

-si me lo dicen siempre –ambos reian-

Ahora te parece si comemos?

-esta bien, dime que comeremos?

-pense que, te gustaría probar mi especialidad, pero crei poco prudente traer cereal con leche, asi que hize lo segundo mejor

-asi, dime que es, Sorprendeme

-prepare unos deliciosos Emparedados , pero si algún dia quieres probar mi cereal? Con gusto te invito a mi casa

-dejame decirte que son los mejores emparedados que eh probado en mi vida

-me alegro que te gustaran

-y aquí esta el postre –saco unas deliciosas fresas con chocolate-

-como puedes pensar en todo?

-soy Increible, es solo que quería que esto fuera especial, asi que pensé en todo

\- y lo has logrado, nunca había tenido una cena como esta

-te parece si damos un paseo, por la playa?

-claro

-y si nos quitamos los zapatos, digo te vez preciosa pero no creo que puedas caminar mucho con esos zapatos

-tienes razón, me los quitare

-yo también, asi podremos sentir la arena en nuestros dedos

-esto es perfecto, la playa, la arena, el mar la luna y las estrellas

-me permitirías tomar tu mano?

-si,claro

~caminaron un rato, el le comentaba cosas sobre el mar o sobre sus viajes, y alguna que otra ocurrencia, regresaron al lugar donde estaba su manta

-ahora para finalizar todo me gustaría que hiciéramos una ultima cosa

-okey dime

-me gustaría bailar contigo

-pero August yo no se bailar?

-encerio? Digo eras Reina

-si, pero mi esposo estaba ocupado bailando con su hija, y a la reina Malvada no la invitaban a muchos bailes?

-bueno eso no será un problema, yo te enseñare, para bailar solo necesitas: una persona que aparente bailar osea yo, música, y listo

-bueno y la música,

-por eso no te preocupes, -fue a su moto, saco unos parlantes y los conecto a su celular-

-lista?

-lista

~comenzo a sonar la canción: Thinking out loud, de Ed Sheeran

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks 

-Solo tienes que seguirme, el ritmo sientelo, dejate llevar

And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am 

-pareses experta, estas segura,de que no sabes bailar?

-no se pero, no negare que parece tan facil, a tu lado?

-eso es porque soy un Increible maestro?

-si lo eres

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

bailan al ritmo de la cancion

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory

la luna, las estrellas y el mar como testigos 

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

But baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh

juntos los 2 como 1 sola al compas de la musica

So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

Antes de que la cancion terminara;

August No pudo mas y Beso a Regina

* * *

Hasta aquí, es de los capítulos mas largos xD espero les haya gustado, Robin ya no molestara mas, el ya casi no aparecerá mas en la historia.

Ahora August beso a Regina, OMG en el próximo capitulo veremos como reaccionara Regina?

Desde aquí habrá mas Amor, dejaremos a Regina ser feliz un rato, de ahí regresara el drama

 _HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!_

Gracias infinitas, por leer y comentar eso me hace muy Feliz 

Gracias por los follows y fav =D 


	15. Chapter 14- Un Beso

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 14- un Beso

Antes de que la canción terminara , August No pudo mas y Beso a Regina

Para sorpresa del el, Regina correspondió al beso, fue lento, suave, lleno de ternura como esos besos de 2 jovenes enamorados ; y siguieron besándose hasta que la falta de aire en sus pulmones fue lo que hizo que se separan.

-Regina, yo lo siento encerio no debi hacerlo

-August No te preocupes, esta bien

-pero, eso fue una total falta de respeto hacia ti, encerio, yo te quiero y te respeto y si tu asi lo decides no volverá pasar

-ya te dije, que no debes disculparte y pues yo no dicho que no haya estado bien ,

-esta bien –sintiéndose un poco mas relajado-

-pero sabes ya es tarde y mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas, crees que me podrías llevar ya a mi casa?

-claro

~August levanto todo lo que habían utilizado en su velada sin dejar que Regina ayudara, cuando todo estuvo listo era hora de irse.

-mi Reina, tenga –ofreciendole el casco-

-August, no es Necesario que me llames asi, y Gracias

-lo se pero me Agrada, tu eres una Reina, y NO lo digo porque hayas sido la reina malvada, habla de que tu Nombre es Regina que significa Reina, eres Hermosa como una Reina y seguiría todas y cada una de tus ordenes como si fuera una Reina las que me las diera.

-te an dicho que tu si sabes como hacer que una mujer se sienta como la mas afortunada del mundo?

\- si, pero Tu eres de la cual Opinon Conservare para siempre, y dime hasta ahora que te a parecido el paseo en mi motocicleta?

-ah estado bueno, la verdad hacia mucho no me divertía

~Llegaron a la Mansion Mills

-te gustaría, pasar a Tomar algo?

-si tu estas de acuerdo?

entraron y Regina sirvió 2 copas de vino tinto

-August de nuevo Gracias me la eh pasado muy Bien Hoy

-te lo dije, No me rendiré tan Facil, Regina tu Vales Mucho! Y espero ser Digno de tu corazón, dime a que le temes?

-a no ser lo suficiente? a lastimarte, a que una vez que descubras lo que soy en realidad te asustes,a salir lastimada una vez mas

-dime, hoy cuando te bese sentiste todo eso que acabas de mecionar?

-no, pero August

-y si lo Intentamos? Que te cuesta arriesgarte, si me das una oportunidad

-no es tan fácil

-ok, Regina te Gustaria ser mi Novia, y antes de que respondas no quiero que me contestes ahorita, quiero que lo hagas el viernes , después de que bailes la primera canción con migo, no te quiero presionar por eso te dare hasta el viernes, que dices?

-muy buena jugada August y me parece justo, excepto por lo del baile, tu sabes que No bailo

-pero bailaras conmigo no te preocupes, entonces es un trato?

-es tan bien, el viernes después de que bailes te dare mi respuesta

-me haces el hombre mas feliz, pero es tarde, Gracias por la copa y no sabes cuanto deseare a que llegue el viernes, pero es hora de que me valla

-nos vemos, ve con cuidado y veremos que pasa el viernes? Y de nuevo Gracias

~August se fue dejando a una Regina sorprendida y muy confundida, que era lo que acaba de pasar August la BESO ella le Correspondió, ahora el le pidió que fuera su novia? Y no la dejo responder si no que la comprometió a que el primer baile lo bailaran juntos y ahí después de bailar le respondiera? Que haría? Primera ya tenia mucho que hacer para que el viernes todo este listo, ahora después de su discurso tendría que bailar y no solo bailar sino que la primera canción y con August y después darle una respuesta a la cual ella no sabe que contestar?, pero bueno tenia que descanzar mañana tenia muchísimo que hacer asi que tenia que intentar dormir.

~Mañana Siguiente….

Regina casi no pudo dormir, pero la alarma sonó puntual y casi de arrastras se levanto de la cama, y en eso sonó su celular, era un Mensaje de Texto , quien podría envirarme un mensaje a estas horas? Lo abrió y decía: _Buenos Dias mi Reina, espero no haberte despertado, yo no eh podido pegar un solo ojo anoche, solo pido que el viernes llegue ya! Y deseo que tengas un buen dia con amor._ " August"

Sonrio casi por inercia, como el podía causar esas sensaciones en ella? Parecía una chiquilla enamorada y ahora la pregunta que August le hizo vuelve a ella? ,decidió responder el mensaje: _Buenos Dias, que mal que no hayas podido dormir y No trates de apresurar las cosas, y de igual Forma deseo que tengas un Buen dia_. " Regina"

Se termino de arreglar, desayuno y se dirigió a la alcaldía

-Buenos Dias Regina

-Buenos Dias Katherine

-dime, tienes alguna novedad?

-nada nuevo, solo los pendientes del dia

-esta bien, comenzare ya mismo

Tenia que llevar algunos papelos y ver como iban los contratistas con la plataforma, si el equipo que encargue ya estaba aquí y revisar todo.

Decidi que lo primero debía asegurarme de que los equipos ya estuvieran aquí, ordene los dejaran en una bodega cerca de la plaza asi será mas fácil transportarlos al lugar del evento

Lo bueno es que todo estaba ahí, ahora a ver como iba la construcción de la plataforma estaban trabajando en ello.

Regrese a la alcadia, aun había mucho que hacer, cuando de pronto alguien toco a la puerta, de nuevo sin que Katherine avisara, al parecer todo el mundo se siente con el derecho de solo venir y tocar

-Adelante –dije ya resignada-

-Hola Regina!

-Hola Snow, que sorpresa –si Era una Sorpresa-

-si, esa era mi intención

-y dime a que debo tu agradable visita?

-me encontré a Katherine en Grany's y ella me dijo que estas muy ocupada y ni siquiera as salido a almorzar asi que decidi traerte algo para comer, y Neal también quería venir

-Aja? –algo estaba ocultando lo presentía- asi que NEAL quería venir? El bebe que ni siquiera habla ni camina quería venir y verme a mi? Dime ya a que viene todo esto, aunque me agrada tenerte aquí –dirigiendose al pequeño Neal-

-esta bien, me descubriste, te dire

-dime

-Hoy David y Yo tenemos una cita, pensamos que Emma y Henry podrían cuidarlo, pero ellos 2 tiene un campeonato de videojuegos algo asi, claro después de hacer la tarea, y no quisiera estropeárselos, asi que pensé que talvez tu, quería, perdón Podrias cuidar a Neal, unas horas mientras David y yo tenemos una cita?

-lo sabia, tenias algo que pedirme, pero esta bien me encantara cuidar de Neal, a que horas será?

-a las 6:30 pasariamos a dejarlo a tu casa?

-me parece bien

-Ahora almorzamos?

-esta bien

~Snow se fue junto con Neal, la tarde paso rápido y agradeció que pudo avanzar bastante, a las 5:00 pm se fue a su casa, tomaria una ducha relajante y estaría lista para pasar unas horas con Neal, ese bebe le agradaba a pesar de los padres que tenia, Quien Iba a pensar que Blancanieves y el Principe Encantador le pedirían a la Reina malvada que cuidara a su Hijo?

 **6:30**

Snow y David llegaron puntuales, y dejaron ahí al pequeño Neal, Regina y el bebe pasaron unas horas muy agradables, le recordó cuando Henry era solo un bebe y no tenia que Negar que de la familia Charming sus favoritos eran Emma y Neal

Sus padres pasaron algunas horas mas tarde por el y Regina se despidió. Tenia que descanzar.

~ya estaba Todo listo, era Jueves por la noche y Regina estaba revisando los detalles ya que mañana era el dia de la Feria en Storybrooke, y seria el baile al que tanto quería escapar y a la vez que ya fuera.

 **~Viernes**

La mañana paso Tranquila, ningún altercado, Regina fue de compras y vio un vestido que seria perfecto, escogió todo lo necesario ya tenia todo listo y por alguna razón se sentía muy nerviosa

Se baño y comenzó a vestirse, escogió un vestido color rosa palido, con una faja color dorado, unos zapatos altos dorados. El pelo se lo recogió dejando un pequeño fleco.

~En la Feria de Storybroke

"Bienvenidos Todos a esta feria, el motivo de ella es para celebrar que se vienen nuevos cambios en storybroke, vivimos en un mundo avanzado en donde cada dia hay mas y mas tecnología y actualizaciones nosotros no podemos quedar atrás, asi que hoy les presentare lo nuevo que tiene storybroke: la escuela contara con una Banda, aquí están todos los instrumentos, también se fomentaran los deportes para evitar una vida sedentaria, de ahora en adelante se practicara el BASQUETBALL, SOCCER, FUTBOL AMERICANO, e iremos implementando mas deportes mas adelante se contaran con equipos Femeninos y Masculinos, y estas solo son algunas de las muchas sopresas que hemos preparado. Gracias a todos por asisitr y disfruten del Baile, y la comida y Bebida pero con Moderacion, no queremos que la Sheriff Swan y el Sherif Nolan deban intervenir

-Quisiera Dar un anuncio mas, vivimos en una Pais de democracia asi que les comunico que a partir de mañana pueden llevar sus propuestas para nuevo alcalde, ya que dejare mi puesto, pueden pasar a la alcaldía y dar sus propuestas a Katherine, me imagina que la noticia será bien recibida.

Antes de terminar me gustaría Agradecer a mi Padre, el Sr. Gold por ayudarnos a que todo esto resultara bien y si alguien duda de que el sea mi padre pueden abocarse a Whale y el podrá aclarar sus dudas.

~Asi Regina bajo de la plataforma dejando a los habitantes confundidos, asombrados y con caras de sopresa xD y ella con una Increible sonrisa en el rostro.

Solo bajo y todos comenzaron a atacarla con Preguntas:

-Que forma ta sutil de dar la noticia Querida

-lo se ni tu Querido Padre lo hubieras hecho mejor?

-Regina porque dejaras la alcadia?

-Hola Snow y la dejare como ya explique antes, estamos en un país democrático, asi que ustedes pueden elegir a quien quieren de alcalde

-Mama a sido un gran discurso

-gracias cariño

-A si que la hija del oscuro?

-si Emma, mira que Amigos los que te buscas con padres de temer.

-Si me disculpa Alcaldesa, usted y yo tenemos un baile, asi que me permite –y le agarro la mano y la saco de ahí para llevarla a la pista de o Baile-

-August, siempre tan puntual

-Regina, no eh podido dormir estos días pensado en este baile, asi que crees que dejarían que algunos solo por hacerte preguntas que bien pueden hacerlas después, interrumpieran el comienzo de nuestro Baile?

-pues supongo que no, pero a todo esto que canción bailaremos?

-ya lo descubriras

-August, eres asombroso

~Regina y August ya se encontraban en la pista de baile y la música comenzó a sonar…

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

-por cierto te ves Hermosa

You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

-ves como Bailar No es tan dificil? Es eso o te enseño un Gran maestro

-la verdad contigo Bailar parece my fácil, y la musica esta muy Buena

So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

~Eran ellos 2 nada mas, sin Importar la cantidad de miradas que habian puestas sobre ellos

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

-asi que eres la hija del oscuro?

-si, eso te molesta?

-No la verdad solo me asusta, dependiendo tu respuesta sabre si conserva mi cabeza o no?

Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

~Parecian uno solo, se complementaban muy bien, todo el baile surgia de forma natural que era algo digno de admirar

Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

-No quiero presionarte pero la cancion terminara pronto

\- lo se, relájate y terminemos de BAILAR

-esto es Increible

-esto es Magico

Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

La cancion termino Todos aplaudieron, algunos solo los observaban otros especulaban pero Regina&August parecian estar en otro mundo donde solo existen ellos 2

Al fin August Rompio el silencio, encerio necesitaba saber la respuesta

-Entonces Regina que Dices, te repetiré la pregunta de nuevo: Regina Mills te Gustaria ser mi Novia?

-August Yo…

* * *

 **HASTA AQUÍ**

 _Soy mala? Quizas xD_

 _En el próximo capitulo sabremos la respuesta de Regina, que le dira? Recordemos ella tiene miedo asi que puede optar por lo seguro y decir NO o arriesgarse y decir SI_

 _Ustedes que opinan?_

 _-pensé que la canción Love Me Like You Do de Ellie Goulding_ _quedaría perfecta_

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAV ENCERIO!**

Hasta el próximo capítulo GRACIAS por LEER 


	16. Chapter 15- Bailar

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 15- Bailar

La cancion termino Todos aplaudieron, algunos solo los observaban otros especulaban pero Regina&August parecian estar en otro mundo donde solo existen ellos 2

Al fin August Rompio el silencio, encerio necesitaba saber la respuesta

-Entonces Regina que Dices, te repetiré la pregunta de nuevo: Regina Mills te Gustaria ser mi Novia?

-August Yo, eh decidido seguir tu consejo y mi respuesta es Si, si quiero ser tu novia.

-Regina me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, el Universo, la Galaxia el espacio, me dedicare a hacerte feliz todos los días y se que para ti aceptar es bastante te parece si mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto un tiempo?

-august eres el Hombre Perfecto, en verdad me alegro de que seas mi novio, y de igual forma yo tratare de hacerte feliz, y dejarme ser feliz, y soñar y te agradezco que me entiendas pero no te preocupes les diremos a todos dentro de poco

-ahora puede darte un beso oficial como novios?

-claro que puedes

~se fundieron en un lindo beso tierno, dulce y cariñoso

-tus labios saben muy bien

-Regina solo sonrio- No dejas de ser tan lindo?

-lo siento es de naturaleza,como veras eh tenido que vivir sufriendo con este encanto

~Los dos reian y en eso llego Henry

-Puedo bailar ahora yo con mi mama?

-claro que si pequeño

~Henry condujo de nuevo a Regina a la pista mientras de fondo sonoba una canción que Regina no habia escuchado se llamaba: Me and My Broken Heart de Rixton

la primera reacción de Regina fue preguntarle a Henry como se baila esa clase de música y el le dijo que no importaba el solo quería estar ahí con ella asi que hacían movimientos locos y divertidos la estaban pasando de maravilla

-Mama, me encanta que hagamos cosas asi

-a mi también pequeño

-Mami dime porque dejaras de ser la Alcadesa?

-creo que es tiempo de un cambio y pensé que todos se alegrarían de escuchar eso?

-tu eres la mejor y lo sabes

-si, y porque las preguntas?

-porque yo soy quien debe protegerte soy el Hombre de la casa Recuerdas, y también porque te quiero

-si lo se y te Amo por eso

-y me gusto como les dijiste a todos sobre el abuelo

-si quería ser dramática

-y resulto bien

-hay algo que quiero decirte Henry

-dime mama

-August y yo somos Novios

-al fin

-como que al fin?

-si me alegro que le dijieras que si

-tu ya sabias?

-si el me dijo, bueno me pidió permiso

-y tu que le dijiste?

-que si, pero no tenia que dañarte ni lastimarte

-eres muy Lindo Henry, sabes soy muy afortunada de que seas mi hijo

~la canción ya había terminado pero Henry convenció a Regina de que bailaran otra

Seguian moviéndose como mejor les parecía su objetivo era divertirse, en eso Regina vio a August que a parecer discutía con Marco, esto era lo que le preocupaba

-Gracias por bailar conmigo Apuesto Principe

-El honor a sido mio Madre

~se acercaron a donde estaban Emma, David y Snow

-que tal va todo?-pregunta Emma a Regina-

-bien y por aquí –responde Regina-

-Bien al parecer te has divertido en esa pista de baile no es asi?-dice en tono divertido Snow-

-si es bueno bailar de vez en cuando

-quieres algo de tomar- pregunta David-

-si Gracias

~siguieron hablando hasta que Regina vio que August se acercaba y se aparto del grupo para encontrarse con el

-August

-Regina, perdóname estaba arreglando algunos asuntos no quize dejarte solo

-esta bien no te preocupes, August, dime porque discutías con Marco?

-eso no tiene Importancia ahora

-si la tiene, porque aunque lo niegues, lo mas probable es que sea por culpa mia

-no era por eso

-mirame a los ojos y dime que no era por eso

-esta bien, pero no te preocupes le conte que ahora somos novios y no lo tomo tan mal , ahora te parece si seguimos disfrutando de la noche

-esta bien

~todo transcurrió tranquilo, Regina ya no quiso seguir hablando de lo ocurrido

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

~Regina recibió un lindo mensaje de buenos días de parte de su Novio aunque aun le costaba aceptarlo se oia bien

Y contesto el mensaje

Se dirigió a ver a Zelena

-Buenos Dias querida

-hermanita yo que crei que me libraba de ti y no vendrías

-por lo visto no tienes tanta suerte

-asi parece

-vamos entonces

~Regina,Zelena y Robin se encontraban en el hospital junto a whale hoy sabrían el sexo del bebe de zelena

-al parecer todo va bien con el embarazo, procederemos a realizar el ultrasonido

-y por aquí esta, lo ven

-si esta creciendo

-asi es

~Regina se limitaba a observar, su postura era de no comentar

-y es un niño, Felicidades!

-Gracias doctor dice robin emocionado, Zelena será un niño Gracias!

-Hermanita, no te alegra saber que tendras un sobrino?

-Felicidades a ambos, los dejare un rato pero no te quieras pasar de lista zelena

-Regina, espera!

-No robin, estare bien, los dejare un momento a solas

~salio de ahí y sentía la impotencia y rabia en ella, por lo menos Robin estaba feliz Zelena le dara algo que ella nunca hubiera podido

Regreso a la habitación

-bueno zelena debemos Regresar a tu acogedora CASA, ve digo Manicomio

-nos vemos –Robin se despidió de ambas, tenia una sonrisa enorme-

-vamos zelena

~ya en el manicomio

-ten-Regina le da una bolsa a Zelena-

-que es esto? Me mataras tan rápido hermanita –lo abre y ve un pequeño traje azul-

Guao, no pensé que estarías feliz por tu sobrino?

-Zelena, el bebe no tiene culpa de nada,

-y como sabrias que será niño?

-no lo sabia, asi que compre 2 uno azul y uno rosa

-esto es mucho dime que quieres

-nada, solo te dire esto y lo dire una vez, como ya dije el bebe no tiene culpa de nada, asi que te prometo que el estará bien, no lo lastimare, pero a ti hermanita no puedo prometerte Nada lo siento que te parece?

-solo espero que cumplas tu palabra y a mi bebe no le pase nada

-asi será, ahora esto es demasido no mereces tanta atención me voy

-nos vemos y aunque No lo creas Gracias

-Nos vemos

Regreso a la alcaldía y le pregunto a Katherine si había recibido solicitudes para el nuevo alcade o alcaldesa y se sorprendió cuando ella le dijo que no, esperaba que llegaran muchas talvez mas tarde

*suena el celular de Regina

-Buenos Dias Emma

-Hola Regina

-como estas y que quieres?

-estoy bien y quisiera que comiéramos juntas te parece?

-si y después jugamos muñecas?

-ah dale no seas amargada, entonces aceptas?

-esta bien

Ya en su oficina

-Regina, hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted

-quien es

-es Killian

-el pirata? Esta bien que pase

* * *

Hasta aquí ahora que querra kilian, que pasara en la comida de Emma y Regina xD

un poco corto? Si lo siento pero es todo lo que pude escribir y a la historia le falta poco ya creo

 **Bueno Comentarios, todo es bien recibido por aquí**

 **Gracias por leer**

 _Hasta la próxima_


	17. Chapter 16- Al Fin!

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 16- Al Fin!

Ya en su oficina

-Regina, hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted

-quien es

-es Killian

-el pirata? Esta bien que pase

-Buenos Dias Killian, dime a que debo el Honor de tu visita?

-su Majestad –haciendo reverencia-

-dime, en que puedo ayudarte

-necesito un favor de usted

-encerio? Crees que te ayudaría?

-se que lo haras, Amor por los viejos tiempos

-tus palabras baratas no funcionaran, pero dime que es lo que quieres?

-quiero que me ayudes con mi barco –mostrandole la botella que contenía al Jolly Roger-

-oh, asi que al parecer las cosas se parecen a sus dueño

-Regina, no estoy para bromas, Podrias ayudarme?

-esta bien, tienes suerte de que mi madre haya traido aquí algunos cosas del extravagante Pais de las Maravillas

-pero dime, ah que viene tanto interés de que te ayude con tu barco?

-ya veras, Reina, solo te dire que hara feliz a Swan?

-esta bien

~en el puerto de Storybroke

-funcionara?

-claro que si Pirata, ahora dame el barco con sola 1 gota bastara para que tu barco sea de nuevo el Jolly Roger

Tal como Regina había dicho el barco volvió al tamaño normal

-te gustaría pasar?

-crees que sea seguro?

-claro Amor, es mi barco además si algo pasara yo te protegería

-esta bien

Entraron u todo parecía estar en su lugar, después de un breve recorrido Regina se despidió ya que tenia que regresar a la alcaldía, pero antes Hook le dijo que porfavor no le dijiera nada a Emma, ya que quería que fuera sorpresa esta acepto y se fue.

 **~la comida de Emma y Regina**

-me alegro que hayas aceptado en venir a comer, a veces tu humor me "sorprende"

\- lo se y lo siento

-esta bien, se que eres asi pero no importa para eso estamos las amigas

-sabes es raro, escuchar eso nunca eh tenido amigas y ahora la hija de mi peor enemiga es mi amiga es raro

-lo se y tienes que acostumbrarte

-me costara, pero puede que lo logre

-ahora, dime como va todo con August?

-todo de que?

-vamo Regina, lo se todo!

-cuando dices Todo a que te refieres?

-a que son novios!

-el te lo dijo?

-mmm, bueno si, pero en su defensa podríamos decir que talvez, solo talvez yo pude haberlo amenazado

-Emma Swan! Porque lo hisiste?

-el es mi Amigo, tu eres mi Amiga asi que quería saber que pasaba o no pasaba entre ustedes

-esta bien, solo no se lo digas a Nadie en especial a Tu Madre! Todos sabemos que no es buena guardando secretos, y no te preocupes les diremos a todos pronto

-hey, claro que guardare el secreto y aunque hablaste de mi madre no niego que fue muy gracioso xD jajaja

-me agrada que tengas sentido del humor Emma

-Hola! Un gusto Regina, que tal esta –en ese preciso Instante llega Mary Margaret, y emma no puede contener la risa y mejor se va-

-Hola Snow, bien y tu

-Bien? Que le pasa a Emma?

-nada No te preocupes solo le conte algo gracioso y aun no lo supera

-bueno le dices que la espero a cenar, solo venia por algo de comer ya me voy

-claro yo le digo, nos vemos

Emma regreso cuando Snow ya se había ido

-hey, eso fue muy grosero Emma

-lo se pero es que no pude evitarlo, solo pensé en lo que me dijiste y la risa se apodero de mi

Conversaron un rato mas y terminaron de comer, después cada una tomo rumbo hacia la alcaldía y hacia la comisaria

 **~Mansion Mills**

-mama la cena ya esta lista?

-falta poco Henry

-Eso huele delicioso

*suena el timbre

-yo voy Mama

-Gracias cariño

-hola, August, como estas?

-hola Henry, bien y tu?

-bien, pasa mama esta cocinando y huele delicioso

-lo se, si tu mama me sigue invitando a cenar tan seguido, no me querre ir nunca de aquí

-y entones, yo pondría algún hechizo y tendrías que irte –dijo Regina con mucho sarcasmo-

-hola Amor,

-Hola Guapo

-como esta la novia mas Hermosa de toda la Galaxia?

-bien y tu mi novio?

-bien, sabes que me derrites cada vez que de tus labios pronucias las palabras mi Novio, amo pertenerte

-okey, esta bien mucha Miel, porfavor paren ya y podemos comer! –dijo Henry interrumpiéndolos-

-claro que si, pasemos al comedor, la cena esta lista

Henry camino rápido y August aprovecho y beso a Regina

Cenaron tranquilos, platicaron Henry hacia comentarios que lograban que Regina se ruborizara

Decidieron ver una película ya que aun era temprano

Termino la película y Henry subió a su habitación ya que tenia sueño y al dia siguiente tendría que madrugar aunque el no quisiera su madre lo haría despertarse para ir a la escuela, dejando a Regina y August solos en la sala, y se despido de ambos y de igual forma le desearon buenas noches.

-Novio Mio

-dime Novia Mia , Regina encerio AMO cuando me hablas asi

-lo se

-ya te había dicho que luces Hermosa

-si, pero igual me gusta que lo repitas, quieres tomar una copa de la mejor sidra de Manzana?

-sabes la respuesta

Regina sirvió 2 copas de sidra

-August sabe eh pensado que talvez sea hora de Todos se enteren de que somos novios

-encerio? Sabes que eso me encantaría

-asi es

-y como crees que deberíamos decirles?

-tengo una idea, y se que funcionara

-puedo saber de que trata

-claro, mañana iremos a almorzar a Granny, quiero que me tomes de la mano y a medida valla avanzando todo te ire diciendo que mas hacer, te parece?

-eres muy Misteriosa, me encanta

Se acerco y se besaban con pasión, exploraban sus labios, era como si no se saciaran de un momento a otro parecía que los besos tomarian otro nivel, pero august paro

-no Regina

-que pasa?

-no es nada Malo, encerio te Deseo como tu no lo imaginas, pero yo te respeto y daremos el siguiente paso mas adelante quiero que sea especial para ambos y en el momento adecuado no asi, te parece?

-claro que si amor

-sabes que odio despedirme de ti, pero es tarde

-lo se, nos vemos hasta mañana

Se despidieron y cada quien fue a dormir aunque en la mente de cada uno rondaba sus expectativas para mañana

 _ **~Siguiente Dia**_

 _ **Granny's medio Dia**_

-Regina estas segura de esto?

-claro que lo estoy

-bueno aunque aun no comprendo tu plan, me alegra que al Fin les digamos a todos

-mi plan lo conoceras conforme se valla desarrollando

-te esplico un poco, entramos de la mano, nos sentamos y ordenamos de ahí te ire diciendo que hacer

-esta bien

Asi fue entraron de la mano algunos se sorprendieron pero no dijieron nada

Se sentaron y al momento de ordenar Regina le dijo a August que hacer

-hola, ya saben que ordenaran –dijo Ruby-

-claro, me traerías una hamburguesa a mi y para mi hermosa novia una ensalada, porfavor –ruby casi se cae de la impresión-

-disculpe, cuando dice su novia se refiere a la alcaldesa o espera a alguien mas?

-si mi novia es Regina la alcaldesa

-enseguida traigo sus ordenes y disculpen el comentario

-no se preocupe Ruby –dijo Regina de manera muy calmada-

Ruby se fue a traer los pedidos

-te lo dije, Ruby no se la podía creer y dentro de unos minutos mas Todo el pueblo lo sabra

-Regina, no dejas de sorprenderme, tu idea es Genial!

Despues de comer y de las miradas curiosas de todos (as) Regina&August salieron de la mano camino a la escuela a recoger a Henry, el plan de Regina iba de maravilla estaban esperando a que Henry saliera y no se privaban de besos y abrazos; cuando de repente

-Hola Querida, un gusto enterarme de con quien compartes tus besos Gracias a los habitantes del pueblo?

-Gold dijieron al mismo tiempo

* * *

 _ **Aquí queda esto!**_

Bueno todo el mundo sabe que Regina&August son novios, ya no hay que ocultarlo! Ahora llego el padre de la novia xD veremos que tiene que decirle Gold a su futuro Yerno? xD

Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen inmensamente Feliz

Corto el cap? Sip pero decidi mejor subir esto a esperar hasta el fin de semana?

 _Gracias por sus Reviews Follows y Fav_

 **POR CIERTO: mi historia no lleva ninguna linea del tiempo logica por eso lo del barco de hook**

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!...


	18. Chapter 17-Calma en medio de la Tormenta

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 17- Calma en medio de la Tormenta

Después de comer y de las miradas curiosas de todos (as) Regina&August salieron de la mano camino a la escuela a recoger a Henry, el plan de Regina iba de maravilla estaban esperando a que Henry saliera y no se privaban de besos y abrazos;

Cuando de repente

-Hola Querida, un gusto enterarme de con quién compartes tus besos Gracias a los habitantes del pueblo?

-Gold dijeron al mismo tiempo

-el mismo, ahora si me permites Regina necesito hablar con August no te preocupes No lo lastimare por ahora, solo charlaremos, tu espera a Henry y después ve a tu casa y cuando August y yo terminemos de hablar nos veremos haya-y desaparecieron en una nube de humo-

~se fueron dejando a una Regina confundida e intrigada

~Tienda de Gold

-así que tú te crees digno de ser Novio de la hija del Oscuro?

-si, y siento si no hablamos con usted antes; si lo que usted quería era que le pidiera permiso para ser novio de su hija?

-demasiado tarde para eso no lo crees?

\- así es, pero yo le prometo que no lastimare a su hija y que mi amor hacia ella es Verdadero

-claro, solo el tonto más tonto podría Lastimar a: Regina, Belle o Henry y creer que seguirá vivo? Aunque lo de pedirme permiso estaría de más, Regina no es una chiquilla pero aun así es mi Hija, y no tengo que decirte 2 veces que si lastimas a Regina yo mismo me encargare de que sufras como nunca has sufrido en tu vida

-si lo sé y créeme antes de que eso ocurriera yo mismo me haría daño antes de lastimar a Regina

-creo que nos estamos Entendiendo, me alegra No tener que explicarte todo regresemos con Regina pero te pediré que mantengamos esta conversación en secreto, te parece?

-así será

Fuera de la Escuela de Storybrooke

-Hola –dice Regina-

-Hola, no sabía que ibas a venir por Henry

-si, lo siento No te avise estaba cerca y quise venir por el

-está bien Emma

-Regina me alegro Tanto de que al fin hayas decidido contarle a Todos sobre tu y August, como te imaginaras la noticia es lo nuevo por aquí

-me imagine, pero creí que ya era tiempo de dejar de esconderse

~Llega Henry

-Hola Mama, Hola Ma

-como estas Henry?

-chico

-y que hacen las 2 aquí?

-al parecer tuvimos la misma idea

-así parece Swan

-y entonces, con quien iré?

-escoge Tú- dice Regina-

-iré con Ma, y más tarde voy con tigo Mama

-me parece bien

-está bien mi Príncipe, nos vemos después

~Llega Mary Margaret

-Hola, Regina un gusto verte por aquí

-Snow, Hola

-dime que es Cierto?

-el que? –Emma y Henry observaban l a conversación tratando de contener la risa-

-que tu y August son Novios?

-si es cierto Snow

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso Regina, tú te mereces ser Feliz

-estoy trabajando en ello

-ahora, Enserio Killian será el nuevo Alcalde de Storybrooke?

-QUE? –Dijo Regina-

-como que el nuevo alcalde? –Pregunto Emma-

-quien te dijo eso?

-Leroy –contesto Mary Margaret-

-Regina Killian será el nuevo alcalde? –Pregunto Emma de Nuevo-

-que, no? Ese es invento de Leroy que ya verá lo que le pasara cuando lo encuentre

-Regina, no le harás daño cierto –inquirió Snow-

-ya veremos, pero para que les quede claro Killian Jones No será el próximo Alcalde de storybroke, ahora me gustara saber cómo se le ocurrió a Leroy semejante disparate

-el me dijo que lo vio hoy yendo a la alcaldía a hablar contigo, y a la hora del almuerzo Katherine comento que él había dicho que necesita hablar urgente contigo y de ahí ambos salieron a resolver asuntos Importantes y como se están buscando candidatos para la alcaldía

-okey, ya no quiero escuchar nada de Leroy!

-pero dime Regina, que hacían tu y Killian en asuntos importantes? –Dijo Emma-

-No me digas que estas Celosa Swan? Pero para calmar tu curiosidad solo le pedí ayuda con algo, necesito ver si había algo que resolver por el puerto él se lleva mucho por ahí y me podía ayudar así que solo fue eso –mintió Regina, Recordando lo que Killian le hizo prometer no podía decirle a Emma porque había estado ahí realmente y con Killian había acordado decir eso si alguien preguntaba-

-saben que ya me voy, adiós –se despidió Regina-

-adiós, y después llevo a Henry a tu casa

-nos vemos Regina

-adiós Mama

~Regina desapareció en una nube de humo Morada y apareció en su Mansión a esperar a Gold y August,

Al parecer su plan iba bien pero no había medido el hecho de que no les habían comunicado a sus padres, realmente no sabía cómo lo estaba tomando Gold pero a quien si no le agradaría la idea seria a Marco, y cuando se le ocurrió decirle a todo el pueblo se olvido de ese detalle, pero ya lo resolvería con August.

~Mansión Mills

Regina prepara algo de tomar cuando una nube de humo rojo apareció en medio de su sala.

-Hemos regresado Querida

-ya veo, y que tal su plática?

-bien, o sino que te lo digo tu Novio?

-ah estado bien Amor, no tienes por qué preocuparte

-les gustaría tomar algo?

-no Gracias yo ya debo irme

-espera Gold antes de que te vayas debo hablar contigo de algo, me esperas en la Biblioteca?

-está bien querida

-Amor, si quieres algo tómalo necesito hablar con mi Padre y después regreso aquí para estar contigo

~Biblioteca

-Gold? Dime cuando me llamaras Padre?

-no sé, tampoco soy un bebe que comienza a hablar, que ahora te respete creí que sería más que suficiente, no exijas mucho

-está bien, ahora dime de qué quieres hablar

-es de Zelena

-ya lo pensaste y en cuanto nazca el bebe del ladrón me dejaras que la mate?

-No! Lo que pasa es que zelena dará a Luz en pocos días, cuando tenga al bebe no creo que sea prudente tenerla encerrada en el psiquiátrico si la pudiéramos tener en una cabaña en el bosque para que Robín este cerca de su bebe protegida por magia y no se alguien vigilándola crees que sea posible?

-en definitiva Regina el Amor te esta ablandando

-mira si no me quieres ayudar, lo hare sola

-está bien, Relájate, te ayudare buscare medidas para crear algo muy seguro y poder tener a esa bruja bajo control

-Gracias, sabes que te mereces un Abrazo

-vez de a poco

-así es

-está bien Querida nos vemos, por cierto el duerme aquí?

-que?, como puedes preguntar eso, sabes que No te contestare

-adiós -y se fue en una nube de humo roja-

Regina salió de la Biblioteca en busca de August

-hey aquí estas

-si, espero no te molestes dijiste que si quería algo

-si lo se

-ten, prepare un café para ambos

-Gracias, vamos a la sala

-claro

-dime qué tal te fue con Gold –acomodándose en el sofá-

-sabes que si alguien me hubiera dicho que el Oscuro llegaría a ser mi suegro Jamás le hubiera creído, esto es Raro

-lo sé y lo siento

-no tienes porque disculparte, dije que es Raro pero no malo

-Eres Único August, sabes tenemos que hablar con tu padre, y confirmarle lo que posiblemente Leroy o alguien mas ya le conto

-enserio quieres ir, sabes puedo ir solo y hablar con el

-August –tomándole las manos- somos novios ahora y pues me imagino como Reaccionara él, pero estamos juntos ahora hay Calma Incluso en la tormenta, porque deberías hablar con el tu solo

-tú me dices a mí que soy Único yo te digo a ti que eres maravillosa, y que te amo muchísimo Gracias por hacer esto

-vamos?

-claro cuanto antes mejor, pero y Henry?

\- así si cuando estaba esperándolo llego Emma, y lo traerá más tarde así que tenemos tiempo para ir y hablar con tu padre

-vamos entonces

Ambos se dispusieron a ir a la casa de Marco y aunque Regina No lo admitiera estaba asustada

~Casa de Marco

-hola Padre, como estas podemos pasar?

-Hola Marco –dijo tímidamente Regina-

-los esperaba no tan pronto pero realmente esperaba que vinieran, pasen y tomen asiento por favor

\- sentimos no habértelo dicho antes papa pero no sabíamos realmente como reaccionarias?

-enserio Marco, lo siento y realmente la culpa es Toda mi no de August

-saben lo difícil y vergonzoso que fue para mí enterarme de que mi hijo él es novio de la Reina Malvada GRACIAS los habitantes del pueblo?

-Papa, no tienes porque llamarla así se llama Regina

-August, está bien no te preocupes y si sabemos que cometimos un error pero por eso estamos aquí

-vez en lo que has convertido a mi hijo! El hablándome así no se qué intentas pero para que quieres a mi hijo, le pusiste algún hechizo o algo, dime porque él, hay otros habitantes

-Papa cálmate, ella no me hechizo no me hizo nada y no me parece bien que levantes esa clase de falsos de ella y mucho menos delante de mi

-August enserio ya no me defiendas sabes que merezco Todo eso y Mucho mas, por mi culpa y de mi venganza tú fuiste enviado a este mundo en ese armario, creciste lejos de él y con una gran responsabilidad sobre ti y como Reina malvada hice mucho daño son cosas que no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana

\- No Regina no es así, tú has cambiado Todos tenemos un pasado así es pero también podemos construir un futuro y no deben seguir juzgándote por cosas que hiciste pero que ahora tratas de mejorar

-te lo dije una vez Regina y te lo diré de nuevo, Yo no creo que seas para mi hijo y no sé si estés cambiando o no? Y aunque yo me oponga o este favor el no te dejara porque yo se lo diga, pero si tú haces algo que lo lastime enserio sabrás lo que es verme enojado y no me importa si después el oscuro me mata, pero si el amor que ustedes dicen tener es real, yo aceptare que estaba en un error.

-está bien señor

\- ahora nos retiramos, vamos Regina

-August espera podemos hablar solo 1 momento

-de que al parecer ya dijiste Todo, e incluso amenazaste personas? Sabes lo irónico es que Regina esta aquí con buenas intensiones y ella me pidió que viniéramos

-August, no tienes porque hablarle así

-hijo por favor

-está bien solo un momento, ahora Regina me esperas afuera esto no tomara mucho

-está bien Amor –salió de la casa dejando solos a Marco y August-

-dime

-hijo enserio porque haces esto solo por llevarme la contraria, hay tantas mujeres ahí porque ella?

-padre sabes que te Quiero pero no permitiré que le faltes el respeto a Regina y si hay muchas mujeres pero ninguna como Regina ella es Única y si solo trataras de conocerá verías lo que yo veo una Mujer con un pasado si, pero alguien que está tratando de cambiar y redimirse pero a la cual en cuanto puedes le pasan recordando sus errores del pasado, alguien fuerte pero a la vez asustado que lo único que quiero es ser amado

-sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti

-trata de conocerla no perderás nada y me harás muy feliz

-lo intentare Hijo

-nos vemos padre

-adiós Hijo

-Regina Amor

-August! –Le dio un fuerte Abrazo-

-nos vamos a tu casa?

-claro

Mansión Mills

-Gina siento mucho lo de mi padre

-no te disculpes, lo entiendo eres su hijo ya viste como reacciono Gold y yo soy madre también reaccionaria Igual o peor

-pero no Importa quién se oponga a nuestra Relación nada ni Nadie podrá hacer que te deje de Amar

-Te Amo August

-yo También mi Reina

~Hey, Hola!

-Henry como estas?

-bien y tu August

-bien

-Príncipe tienes hambre?

-no ya comí con Ma

\- a comer te refieres a una Grasosa y Nada saludable Hamburguesa?

-puede ser

-ya que estas aquí August crees me podrías ayudar con algo?

-claro que

-y que es ese algo?

-una tarea importante Mama y es todo lo que sabrás y no puedes espiar cuando la termine y me la revisen las veras

-saben que no me gustan los secretos?

-lo sabemos y se echaron a correr ambos a la habitación de Henry dejando ahí a Regina

Regina aprovecho y se puso a hacer algo de limpieza y revisar que habría para realizar la cena después, cuando su celular sonó

-Hola buenas Tardes, Alcaldesa Mills

-buenas tardes alcaldesa, le hablamos del psiquiátrico paso algo

-como que paso algo, no me digan que Zelena escapo

-no ella sigue aquí pero al parecer el bebe decidió llegar antes

-oh ya veo enseguida voy para allá, le avisaron a Whale?

-si el ya está por llegar

-está bien.

Subió a la habitación de Henry para avisarle a August y pedirle que se quede con Henry el acepto y ella le aviso a Gold y decidió pasar a buscar a Robín para ir juntos al hospital

-Hola Robín

-Regina siempre tan hermosa, pero dime qué haces aquí?

\- es zelena

-que le pasa algo al bebe?

-no digo si bueno ya va a nacer?

-qué pero aun falta unas semanas

-pero al parecer decidió llegar antes

-entonces que esperamos, vamos para haya por favor

El camino al hospital fue en completo silencio ninguno decía nada hasta que al fin llegaron al hospital, gold les informo que zelena ya estaba en una habitación y whale la estaba revisando y de ahí saldría para que ellos pudieran pasar pero que el bebe llegaría muy pronto, Robín estaba nervioso y Regina no paraba de preguntarse Realmente que hacia ella ahí?

-Regina, tú crees que el bebe este bien? –Robín decidió romper el silencio-

-claro no te preocupes sé que es fuerte igual a su padre –como le dolió decir aquello-

Whale salió y les dijo que podían pasar, Robín rápidamente entre y Regina decidió esperar fuera de la habitación realmente no quería ver la escena de Robín y Zelena

Robín salió ya que Zelena le pidió hielo ya que le ayudaría y él lo buscaría y le pidió a Regina que entrara para vigilar a zelena

-Valla hasta que al fin la Reina se digna en aparecer?

-ya sabes querida soy una Reina y como tal debo hacerme esperar

-sabes cuánto te envidio? No sé qué momento pensé que esto sería una gran idea es horrible duele muchísimo

-y sabes que es lo mejor, es solo el comienzo te dolerá mas a medida el bebe quiere salir

-eres Horrible te Odio

-el sentimiento es mutuo

-pero no puedes negar que el Tierno Robín está ahí para cuidarme viste como salió corriendo a buscar hielo y sabes que él y yo estaremos Unidos por siempre

-que bien disfruta la atención mientras la tengas

-dime hermanita no te emociona conocer a tu Sobrino?

-pues sí, el pobre bebe no tiene la culpa de la madre que le toco

Zelena se quejaba de dolor al parecer tenía una contracción

-disfrutas esto cierto? Verme sufrir

\- pues no a diferencia de ti mi felicidad no depende de verte sufrir a ti

Y así paso como 1 hora hasta que al fin zelena dio a luz a un bebe un Varón que llamaron Ian Josh era lindo mientras tanto Regina y Gold estaban afuera, había llegado Emma que intentaba hacerle platica Regina pero era más que evidente el dolor por el cual Regina pasaba, llegaron también David y Mary Margaret, después de un rato Robín salió y todos se levantaron a preguntarle por el bebe y el contestaba muy feliz a todo pero noto que 1 persona seguía sentada en su lugar Regina e sabía que sufría y también sabía que era por el lo que más le dolía pero el ya no podía hacer nada, decidió acercarse,

-hey estas aquí

-hola, lo siento pensaba

-me imagino, te gustaría ver al bebe

-no creo que sea lo mejor, pero me alegro por ti ya tienes a tu bebe

-así es, sabes que daría Todo porque zelena no fuera su madre, pero es así no lo puedo cambiar

-ya para! Deja el tema ahí, tú crees que no me lo he preguntado, que no desearía que si lo nuestro no hubiera acabado ese bebe fuera nuestro y ahora esta plática seria otra, pero está hecho y como yo te dije si tu quieres iniciar algo con zelena está bien, yo no me interpondré y pues ya no te disculpes no somos nada más que amigos yo intento rehacer mi vida inténtalo tu también

-está bien, podría pedirte algo

-claro que si

-podrías cuidar a Roland unos días mientras zelena se acostumbra a esto del bebe le quiero ayudar y aunque esta con los chicos y sé que lo cuidan de maravilla te extraña y tú me pediste que no te alejara de el

-sabes que con gusto lo cuidare

-está bien Little John lo llevara mañana a tu casa

-está bien, ahora me retiro, pero no te preocupes Gold se quedara aquí y cuando den de alta a Zelena y al bebe podrán vivir en una cabaña en el bosque para que estés cerca de ellos, la cabaña estará protegida por magia para que zelena no intente nada

-Muchas Gracias Regina enserio! Es increíble todo lo que haces por nosotros, realmente espero que seas feliz y August es un hombre muy Afortunado espero y no lo eche a perder como yo

-adiós Robín

Mansión Mills

-Hola ya llegue –dijo Regina-

-mama, te estábamos esperando

-Regina, y dime como está el bebe

-bien, y zelena también

-así que, que estuvieron haciendo ustedes 2 mientras yo no estaba?

-no te diremos

-con que no eh! –Regina comienza a hacerle cosquillas a Henry-

-eso No funcionara

Rieron y después comieron Henry subió a su habitación y dejo solos a Regina y August

-amor estas bien, se que todo esto no es fácil para ti

-amor Perdóname

-Que te perdone? Pero porque Regina, dímelo!

* * *

 _Hasta aquí!_

Tarde 1000 años en actualizar lo se xD lo siento pero con los estudios y aparte me enferme L no eh tenido tiempo de escribir, ni siquiera eh podido ver el capitulo.-.

Pero espero les guste este cap., les agradecería dejaran su lindo comentario por favor?

PD. En mi historia Zelena tiene un nene no me guio en todo a la serie!

 **Agradezco como siempre a Todos (as) por sus Reviews, Follows y Fav.**

Hasta el Próximo Capitulo y les mando un Gran Saludo a Todos!


	19. Chapter 18- Tu y Yo

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 18 - Tu y Yo

Rieron y después comieron Henry subió a su habitación y dejo solos a Regina y August

-amor estas bien, se que todo esto no es fácil para ti

-amor Perdóname

-Que te perdone? Pero porque Regina, dímelo!

-cuando estuve en el hospital después de que el bebe nació le dije a Robín que si lo nuestro no hubiera acabado y ese bebe no fuera de él y Zelena, todo sería diferente en ese momento estaríamos hablando de algo mas pero después comprendí que eso ya no tiene sentido que ahora estoy contigo y que te Amo y él me dijo que Tú eras muy afortunado y esperaba que no cometieras el mismo error que el.

-Gina, no debo perdonarte nada creo que en la situación que estabas era normal y yo también te amo

-hablas en serio, realmente no te molesta

-como dijiste Robín ahora pertenece a tu pasado y estamos aquí juntos construyendo nuestra historia

-te Amo, por cierto Robín me pidió que cuidara de Roland unos días, espero no te moleste y me gustaría que se conocieran

-sera Increíble, espero caerle bien

-lo harás yo lo se

-amor es tarde me tengo que ir, aunque no quiero debo –la besa-

-lo se, nos vemos mañana ven a almorzar y así conoces a Roland

-pues aquí estaré mi Reina

-nos vemos mi Apuesto Novio, te Quiero adiós –le da un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso-

Día Siguiente

Zelena fue dada de alta, la cabaña estaba lista, y ya estaba instalado, Gold había protegido todo con Magia y al parecer todo estaba bien.

Mansión Mills

Regina había decidido no ir a trabajar ese día había avanzado bastante y además llegaría Roland así que lo estaría esperando

*Tocan el Timbre

-Hola buenos Días –dice Regina-

-Hola su Majestad –Responde Little John-

-Gina! –Grita Roland-

-un gusto Little John

-el gusto es mío enserio

-te extrañaba mucho Gina

-lo sé pequeño yo también

-nos vemos y no tengo que decir que cuide a Roland porque sé que lo hará, nos vemos pequeño pórtate bien. Adiós – y Little John se fue-

-Roland no sabes cuánto te e extrañado te Quiero mucho Corazón

-yo también Gina me alegre mucho cuando mi papa me dijo que el tío John me traería contigo y estaría unos días aquí

-sabes que prepare unas galletas con chispas de chocolate para ti

-enserio!

-si ven vamos a la cocina y te daré galletas y un vaso de leche

-y que tal están?

-muy ricas Gracias

-me alegro que te gusten, sabes hoy quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial?

-enserio a quien?

-lo conocerás a la hora del almuerzo, y quiero que me ayudes a preparar el almuerzo me ayudarías?

-si claro Gina, te podría hacer una pregunta

-si Corazón dime

-tú ya no quieres a Papa?

-Regina no sabía que responder, como le dices a un niño de 4 años algo tan complicado- veras Roland, Papa y yo teníamos muchas diferencias, y creíamos que le mejor era separarnos además él quería un bebe y yo no podía darle uno, dime no estás feliz de tener un hermanito?

-si lo estoy ahora seré un hermano mayor, pero extraño que tu y papa estén juntos y que vivamos en la misma casa y que seamos una familia

-lo sé pequeño pero los adultos son complicados, y a veces hay que tomar caminos diferentes, pero que Robín y yo ya no estemos juntos no significa que yo ya no te quiera ni que ya no me puedas visitar lo sabes cierto?

-si Gina

-hey, te parece si coloreamos un poco, compre este cuaderno y estos lápices para ti

-eso sería Genial!

Colorearon un rato Regina realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de Roland ese niño es Especial lo dejo que siguiera coloreando un poco mas y busco todo lo que necesitarían para el almuerzo

-Roland ya está Todo listo me ayudarías con el almuerzo?

-claro Gina

Regina prepara el almuerzo y dejo que Roland le ayudara con algunas cosas cuando todo estuvo listo decidieron ver un poco de televisión y esperar a que August llegara

~Sonó el timbre

-yo voy corazón, tu espera aquí y pronto conocerás a la persona de la que te hable antes

-está bien –Respondió Roland con dulzura-

-Hola extraño

-Hola Guapa

-como estas?

-yo pues la verdad algo nervioso, y si no le agrado a Roland

-la verdad es que le agradaras, así que a conocerlo

-Roland Corazón mira el es August;

August el es Roland –los presento Regina-

-Un Gusto conocerlo al fin caballero me han hablado mucho de usted –dice August-

-Roland quería reír- no soy un caballero respondió al fin

-enserio? Pero te pareces a uno la verdad al más valiente de todos

-Roland estaba sorprendido- y tu Quien eres?

-pues él es mi novio –dijo Regina, esperaba el niño no se enojara pero tampoco le quería mentir-

-tu novio?

-si así es, espero no se enoje señor caballero –respondió August-

~Regina esperaba lo peor que él se enojara, le gritara, llorara o le reclamara por ello pero Roland al parecer lo tomo bien es lo bueno de que sea un pequeño al parecer ven las cosas de otra manera, el almuerzo fue tranquilo comieron y August le hacía platica a Roland tratando de caerle bien y al parecer lo comenzaba a lograr el niño le pregunto si la motocicleta estacionada afuera era de él y si le podría dar un paseo, él le contesto que si pero que el paseo seria otro día pues el ya se tenía que ir.

-Gina sabes me a caído muy bien tu Novio

-asi si?

-si creo que podremos ser amigos

-eso me alegra pequeño, ahora dime que haremos?

Jugaran lo que restaba de la tarde y se divirtieron mucho, Roland le dijo a Regina que si lo podía llevar a cenar a Granny's y ella le dijo que estaba bien.

~Muelle de Storybrooke

-Killian a donde me llevas y porque tengo los ojos vendados?

-Muchas preguntas Princesa, pero no te preocupes Pronto lo descubriras

-muy misterioso Pirata

Y Killian le quito la venda y se encontraban dentro del jolly Roger, el había preparado una cena Romantica a la luz de las estrellas en el mar y dejo a Emma sin palabras

-ahora contestare a tus preguntas Amor, veras Regina me ayudo a regresar al Jolly Roger a su tamaño original y prometió guardar el secreto hasta que esto pasara, por eso estos días casi no me has visto

-Killian esto es Hermoso, eres un Romántico

-lo sé que le puedo hacer Amor?

La cena de ambos transcurrió de manera tranquila y muy agradable, Emma lo amaba y detalles como esos le hacían ver que tal vez Killian era el indicado.

~Granny's

-buenas Noches y que desean ordenar?

-yo quiero una Hamburguesa Gina

-está bien una Hamburguesa con Papas y una soda para Roland, y una ensalada y Agua para mi

-enseguida traigo sus ordenes

-Gina y Henry?

-esta semana le toca quedarse con Emma pero el llegara pronto y cenara con nosotros

-que bueno a él también lo he extrañado mucho

Trajeron la comida y Roland comía cuando Henry llego acompañado por Emma y Killian

-Hola Mama, Hola Roland –saludo animado Henry-

-Henry! –Grito Roland-

-Hola a Todos –saludaron Emma y Killian –

Todos se sentaron y compartieron una cena muy agradable

Cuando fue hora de despedirse Emma le agradeció a Regina por lo que había hecho y le dijo que se llevara a Henry a la mansión para que siguieran jugando con Roland ella le agradeció esto y entonces Regina acompañada de estos 2 hombrecitos se dirigió a su Mansión.

~Siguiente día

Henry se fue a la escuela y llegaría por la tarde y Regina y Roland quedaron solos y la pasaron muy bien jugaron y rieron prepararon el almuerzo y esperaron a que llegara Henry se pusieron a ver televisión mientras esperaban y ambos se quedaron dormidos

August paso por Henry para que ambos se fueran a la Mansión, Henry tenía su propia llave y entraron no quisieron hacer ruido para sorprender a Regina y Roland pero cuando entraron vieron una linda escena Roland se había quedado dormido sobre Regina y Regina estaba dormida también al parecer estaban cansados. August se quedo ahí viendo esa escena y pensando en lo maravillosa que era Regina.

A rato ambos despertaron y todos comieron

Los niños subieron a jugar y August y Regina estaban conversando

-Amor sabes que eres maravillosa –le dijo August-

-tú eres un encanto, siento que me haya quedado dormida pero estuvimos jugando con Roland todo la mañana

-no me molesto, me pareció Hermoso eres una Increíble madre

-August creo que hay algo que debería contarte

-dime Amor

-sabes hace muchos años en el Bosque Encantado, yo tome una posición que me haría estéril de por vida en ese momento lo hice porque no quería que mi madre utilizara a mi hijo o hija si alguna vez lo tenía la tome con ese propósito y no me arrepiento, le he consultado a Gold y es un hechizo que no se puede revertir

-oh no sabía eso

-así es entonces ahora que estamos en una relación quiero que lo sepas porque yo no puedo darte hijos

-agradezco que seas honesta conmigo pero aunque me cuentes todo esto para que yo me aleje de ti no lo lograras lo que haces es que me Enamore mas de ti, y que vea que a pasar de Todo tu eres la Indicada y me encantaría poder pasar Todo mi vida a tu lado

-te Amo August

\- y bueno tu adoptaste a Henry no has pensado en volver a adoptar?

-si lo he pensado pero realmente me asusta, viste Henry resulto ser hijo de la salvadora la hija de Blancanieves, y si adopto a alguien más y resulta ser Pulgarcita o Hijo o Hija de ricitos de Oro me arriesgaría a pasar por lo que paso con Henry y no creo poder soportarlo

-entiendo aunque seria gracioso que sea Pulgarcita

-ya no te rías, podría ser verdad

*la semana paso muy Rápido y Roland volvió al campamento con los Hombres Alegres y su Padre, Regina regreso al trabajo

~Alcaldía de Storybrooke

-Buenos días Katherine

-Buenos días Regina

-alguna novedad? Y mi trabajo pendiente

-no hay ninguna novedad y los trabajos pendientes están es tu escritorio

Trabajo toda la tarde, y salió a la hora de siempre quedarse hasta tarde no le ayudaría en nada así que decidió ir a su casa mejor, al salir ahí estaba August esperándola.

-Hola Tú

-Alcaldesa

-que haces aquí?

-pues vine aquí para secuestrarla

-Enserio? Sabes que soy la alcaldesa y aun así estas aquí para secuestrarme?

-si se que eres la alcaldesa y me encanta, ven vamos

-a dónde iremos?

-a un lugar especial a cenar te parece bien

-está bien

~August llevo a Regina a su remolque donde había preparado una cena el mismo y había decorado un poco para fuera especial

-August esto es muy Lindo

-te mereces todo esto y mas

-y la comida esta Rica, quien te enseño a prepararla

-aprendí en una de mis viajes, me gustaría llevarte a tantos lugares que se te agradarían

-eso sería asombroso pero no sé si salir de Storybooke sea buena idea

-bueno, sabes también hay postre, espero te gusten las fresas con Crema batida y chocolate

-eso se ve delicioso

-ten prueba –y le dio una fresa en la boca –

-Exquisito, ahora tu – le dio una fresa también-

-te manchaste un poco de chocolate déjame te lo quito –era cerca de la comisura de los labios-

-Gracias, habían quedado muy cerca y aprovecharon en besarse

Los besos fueron subiendo de tono pero ninguno de los 2 se contuvo esta vez siguieron

-Regina enserio quieres que esto vaya a otro nivel? Si no quieres está bien

-si quiero continua

Y así después de tanto Regina&August se amaron de la forma más Hermosa, descubriendo sus cuerpos como exóticos lugares aun sin explorar y así paso la noche como la mejor de sus vidas después de amarse con pasión y locura ambos estaban algo cansados Regina reposaba sobre el pecho de August y el la abrazaba sentía que ese era su lugar Regina se sentía protegía y Ambos querían permanecer así por siempre

~Mañana Siguiente

-Buenos días Reina

-August, creí que lo que había pasado era un sueño me alegro que sea real –le da un tierno beso-

-espera aquí ya regreso

August regreso minutos después con desayuno para ambos

Desayunaron y August llevo a Regina a su casa donde ella se baño y cambio para ir a trabajar pero con la promesa de que cenarían juntos en Grannys

Se fueron a cenar y como siempre todo fue muy agradable platicaron Rieron y no dudaban en demostrar su amor. Después de cenar él le dijo que si podían ir a dar un paseo Regina acepto y la llevo a la playa

-Me encanta este lugar Gracias por traerme –dijo Regina-

-este lugar es muy especial, aquí fue donde nos besamos por primera vez

-si lo recuerdo

-pero yo te eh amado desde que te vi esa vez en la frontera

-Recuerdas como fue ese encuentro y ambos rieron

-si fue bueno, Brindemos por ello –saco una botella de vino y 2 copas-

Siguieron hablando y bebiendo

-Amor sabes que te amo cierto –dijo August-

-si lo sé y yo También te amo

-bueno estamos aquí donde nos besamos por primera vez y comenzamos con nuestra Historia ayer fue Increíble u cada día mi amor por ti crece mas y mas así que en este mismo lugar yo quiero pedirte algo

-August que haces?

-se arrodilla- Regina me harías el Honor de ser mi Esposa? Te arriesgarías a pasar Toda una vida conmigo? Y dejarte ser feliz que dices?

-August una cosa fue que me pidieras ser tu novia? Y otra que tú te quieras casar conmigo lo has pensado bien

-si lo he hecho y esto es lo que Yo quiero ahora respóndeme

-sus ojos se pusieron brillosos – que pasaría si yo dijera que si?

-me harías el hombre más feliz del universo y me encargaría de hacerte feliz Todos los días

-entonces tal vez yo este loca o es efecto del vino pero diré si

-dijiste que si

-así es

-le coloca el anillo- entonces ahora estamos comprometidos seremos Tu y Yo por Siempre Amor y no te preocupes esta vez me asegure de pedir permiso antes

* * *

Hasta aquí

Sé que no fue el gran capítulo pero es necesario para los siguientes ahora Regina&August están comprometidos! Y su relación cada día avanza más y más

Veremos que pasara más adelante? Y también veremos a que se refería August cuando dijo que esta vez pidió permiso

 **Gracias por leer esta Historia y siempre agradecida por sus Reviews Follows y Favs**

 _Hasta el Próximo Capitulo Besos._


	20. Chapter 19- Despedida de Soltera

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 19- Despedida de Soltera

-se arrodilla- Regina me harías el Honor de ser mi Esposa? Te arriesgarías a pasar Toda una vida conmigo? Y dejarte ser feliz que dices?

-August una cosa fue que me pidieras ser tu novia? Y otra que tú te quieras casar conmigo lo has pensado bien

-si lo he hecho y esto es lo que Yo quiero ahora respóndeme

-sus ojos se pusieron brillosos – que pasaría si yo dijera que si?

-me harías el hombre más feliz del universo y me encargaría de hacerte feliz Todos los días

-entonces tal vez yo este loca o es efecto del vino pero diré si

-dijiste que si

-así es

-le coloca el anillo- entonces ahora estamos comprometidos y no te preocupes esta vez me asegure de pedir permiso antes

Se besaron durante mucho tiempo era como si los labios del otro era Oxigeno y si se apartaban dejarían de respirar.

~Día Siguiente

Regina estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando de repente alguien que no fue anunciado entro:

-Regina!

-Swan, que haces aquí? Y porque Katherine no me aviso?

-soy Emma y como la sheriff a veces tienes ciertos beneficios

-está bien Emma dime porque estás aquí

-por esto –tomo la mano de Regina y señala su Anillo-

-como lo supiste?

-August y yo somos amigos lo sabes? Además el me pregunto si seria buena idea pedírtelo y como no fue triste ni llorando a buscarme supuse que dijiste si

-Emma abre Tomado una buena decisión?

-claro que si, pero porque la pregunta?

-me asusta que querer empezar algo con August salga mal y ambos terminemos rotos

-ya no pienses en ello enfócate en lo positivo en el ahora este momento

-Gracias Emma

-para eso estamos las amigas no es así?

-si, y por cierto deberías ir diciéndole a Killian que será el padrino de la boda

-no te preocupes el ya sabe

-como que ya sabe?

-Cuando August me comento que quería pedirte matrimonio le dije que si aceptabas nosotros seriamos los Padrinos de su boda

-que bien y nosotros seremos los padrinos de la suya?

-si nos llegáramos a casar, claro

Regina y Emma siguieron hablando, molestándose y riendo.

Emma se fue ya que tenía trabajo y el celular de Regina sonó

-Hola Amor

-hola Reina

-llegare a medio día para que veamos los detalles de la fiesta de esta noche

-está bien aquí te espero.

La noche en que August y Regina se comprometieron el estaba tan Feliz que esa misma noche quería ir a anunciarle su compromiso a Todo el pueblo pero Regina le dijo que era mejor el día siguiente y pues acordaron preparar una pequeña cena con sus familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Almorzaron juntos y al parecer todo estaba listo para la cena, seria en la Mansión de Regina eran pocos invitados August se había encargado de avisarles, la cena la prepararían en Grannys y comprarían vino August se encargaría de llevar todo a la mansión.

~Noche fiesta en la Mansión

Regina había salido temprano de la alcaldía para estar lista para la cena, busco el atuendo que usaría, después de revisar Todas sus prendas del armario encontró lo que considero Perfecto para la ocasión dejo las prendas en la cama y se metió a duchar

Salió se arreglo y estaba lista, August ya estaba ahí y todo estaba listo solo faltaba que llegaron los invitados

-Amor te ves Hermosa

-Gracias y tú también te ves muy Bien

*Sonó el timbre

-Quien crees que será?

-no te preocupes ya lo descubriremos, y yo abriré tu espera aquí Mi Reina

-los primeros en llegar fueron Snow y David en compañía del pequeño Neal

-Un gusto tenerlo aquí pasen por favor –dijo August amablemente-

-Hola Charmings

-Regina estamos tan felices por ti –dijo David-

-me alegra tanto que esto esté pasando-dijo Snow animadamente-

Siguieron conversando y los invitados que faltaban comenzaron a llegar, Ruby, Emma y Hook, Henry, Gold, Belle, Marco.

Cuando ya todos estaban ahí pasaron a cenar la verdad todo fue muy tranquilo, Regina se sentía bien y August estaba muy Feliz, después de cenar era la hora de brindar

Así que August tomo la palabra

-Les Agradecemos a Todos por asistir a esta cena, la verdad todos ustedes son muy Importantes para nosotros y son las personales con las que queríamos compartir esta maravillosa noticia, Gracias! Y pues como verán después de Luchar, Rogar y Suplicar si Acepte casarme con Regina, -en ese momento Regina le lanza una mirada tipo la Reina Malvada- okey está bien el que Lucho, Rogo y Suplico fui yo pero No me arrepiento valió la pena hoy tengo a esta Increíble mujer comprometida conmigo –Tomando sus manos-

Todos aplaudían, pero era el turno de Regina de hablar

-Bueno, yo les Agradezco a Todos por venir, enserio eso significa mucho para mí dado mi pasado es valiosa su presencia aquí para celebrar algo que es muy importante para nosotros aunque al comienzo dude si era oportuno darme una oportunidad mas hoy se que tome la mejor decisión –August la Besa-

Brindaron y sonreían al parecer la noticia era más que bien recibida por todos

Los suegros decidieron hablar

Primero Gold:

-Como sabrán hace poco me entere de que Regina es mi hija y a pesar de que pase tanto tiempo con ello no fue de la manera correcta yo la tenía tan cerca y sin saber que era mi Hija pero ahora me eh propuesto cambiar y estaré ahí para cuidarla y protegerla cosa que August ya sabe y también sabe que si hace sufrir a mi Hija yo hare que el sufra 10 veces más y pues me sorprendí cuando él fue a pedirme la mano de Regina y mi respuesta fue si ella dice que si está bien pero si dice no corre! Y aléjate de ella –todos reían-

Flashback

August estaba nervioso, visitaría a Gold para pedirle la mano de Regina aunque ella no es una chiquilla le parecía que era lo correcto y lo que debía hacer así que se armo de valor y entro en la tiendo del Sr. Gold,

-Buenas Tardes, Sr, Gold un gusto encontrarlo necesito hablar con usted

-que es lo que quieres muchacho?

-como ya sabe Regina y Yo somos novios, pero yo quiero ser más que eso por ello eh comprado este anillo –se lo muestra- y estoy aquí para pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio, sé que no es una chiquilla pero yo soy un hombre de principios y ya que usted es el padre de ella necesito su aprobación

-me sorprendes, y me alagas yo te diré que si haces esto es porque realmente la quieres así que esta es mi decisión: si ella dice que si está bien no me opondré, pero si dice No corre y aléjate de ella porque si no lo hare yo

-lo entendí y Gracias

-nos vemos y por cierto Excelente elección de anillo mi Hija solo merece lo mejor

Fin del Flashback

Turno para hablar de Marco

-Cuando August me dijo que se casaría me sorprendí, pero a la vez lo entendí el tenia ese brillo particular en los ojos de personas enamoradas y aunque yo me opuse al comienzo de la relación no lo iba a detener el debía hacer lo que considerara mejor, hoy me siento dichoso de ver a mi hijo tan feliz así que Regina y August felicidades!

La noche siguió tranquil todos conversaban y Henry al parecer ya tenía sueño

-mi pequeño Príncipe, ya tienes sueño –pregunto Regina-

-algo

-Henry tu ya sabias de esto?

-si August me pidió permiso

-y qué opinas?

-que está bien, yo solo quiero que seas feliz mama y sé que él podrá hacerlo, no temas ser feliz

-Gracias Henry te Quiero Muchísimo, ahora ve arriba cámbiate y descansa

-está bien mama, Te Quiero

Henry se fue a descansar y la fiesta seguía había muchas platicas y alguna que otra anécdota, todos reían y seguían disfrutando del vino, preguntaron la fecha de la boda y August&Regina les informaron que sería dentro de 2 meses.

Ya era algo tarde así que todos decidieron que era hora de irse y se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa.

August se quedo para ayudar a Regina a limpiar y ordenar, pero ella soluciono todo muy rápido con magia pero le pidió que se quedara y así durmieran juntos

En la habitación

-Amor sabes aun no puedo creer que dentro de 2 meses estaremos casados

-si para mi aun parece un sueño dentro de 2 meses podre llamarte mi Esposa la Sr. Booth

Siguieron conversando y al parecer la fiesta los agoto porque al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos

Siguiente dia

Regina estaba trabajando pero era como si estuviera en una nube la felicidad que sentía era muy Grande y ahora se le sumaba el hecho de que lo habían logrado ahora los habitantes podían salir de storybrooke el hada azul y Gold había encontrado un hechizo que no daba garantía pero Ruby y alguno de los enanitos habían cruzado y sus recuerdos seguían

Dentro de 1 semana eran las elecciónes y ella se sorprendió al ver que estaba como candidata junto a Mary Margaret

Dia de las elecciones:

Emma y el hada azul fueran las encargadas de contar los votos y anunciar a la ganadora y esa fue: Regina ella no lo podía creer pero Leroy le dijo que se lo merecía podría ser la Reina Malvada pero era muy Buena como alcaldesa nadie podría hacer el trabajo que ella hace y se sintió feliz de que los habitantes la consideraran asi, snow le dijo que aunque ella hubiera ganado le hubiera dejado el puesto a ella es la mejor alcaldesa

El tiempo trascurria y ya no faltaban 2 meses para la boda ahora solo faltaban 3 semanas

Regina había decidido que quería ir a comprar su vestido a new york y después de que August le diera un sin numero de argumentos por los cuales no podía ni debía ir sola y pues el no podía acompañarla Belle se ofreció a ir y Gold pagaría el vestido y todo lo que necesitara ya que en según el esa era responsabilidad del padre después de que al parecer todo estaba bien ella y Belle partirían el dia siguiente para ir de compras

Dia Siguiente

Se levanto y prepara lo que necesitaba para su viaje solo le faltaba pasar por Belle y partirían, su sorpresa fue que mientras ella en compañía de August –August llego temprano a la mansión y acompaño a Regina a la tiendo de Gold para de ahí verla partir en compañía de Bell- se estacionaban frente a la tienda de Gold –donde habían quedado de reunirse con Belle para partir a su viaje- se encontraban ahí también: Emma, Snow y Ruby decididas a acompañar a Regina y Belle

-Es Increible les dije a ustedes que no dijieran nada –Señalando a August, Belle y Gold-

-ellos No nos contaron –dijo Snow-

-entonces quien fue?

-Regina eso no Importa, ahora Todas iremos contigo y te ayudaremos a escoger tu vestido

-despues de pensarlo Regina acepto, con la condición de que irían en su auto y no en la amenza amarilla de Emma aunque tendría que dejarla conducir su auto ya que Emma dijo que conocía la ciudad y si no la dejaba conducir entonces tendría que ir en el auto de ella

~En una tienda de vestidos de novia en New York

-Aun no puedo creer que no nos contaras Regina, somos tus Amigas y no te acompañaríamos en este momento tan importante –dijo Snow-

-si, pues pensé que no les agradaría venir –dijo Regina-

-como no querríamos venir? Esto es asombroso y somos amigas –dijo Ruby-

-yo solo quería venir y comprobar que Regina Mills compraría un vestido de novia –dijo Emma-

-ja,ja,ja que Graciosas Todas, pero ya que están aquí, será bueno saber su opinión sobre lo que me pruebe? Y sobre todo la de Emma tu eres Amiga de August

Todas se sentaron en una area especial y estaban esperando que Regina saliera con un vestido de novia, después de probarse varios y no encontrar ninguno adecuado, Regina estaba comenzando a Frustarse.

-No te preocupes seguro el próximo será el vestido correcto –dijo Snow-

Snow había hecho que Regina se probara un vestido tipo Princesa enorme con mucho vuelo pedrería y un velo enorme, en cuanto Regina se lo puso sintió ganas de vomitar pero aun asi salió y todas la vieron

-Es un NO definitivo, no quiero verme como Princesa además Yo soy una Reina y no creo que el velo sea necesario ni tampoco que el vestido tenga una cola tan larga –dijo Regina-

Ruby hizo que se probara un vestido corto con un escote pronunciado

-Puede que me guste verme algo sexy pero esto es demasiado, aunque no lo crean no quiere mostrar casi Todo mi cuerpo a los invitados es un NO –dijo Regina-

Emma hizo que Regina se probara un vestido de magas largas, con cuello de tortuga y no ajustado largo

-Entiendo que aproveches y te vengues, y se que después de ver la opción de Ruby quieras que me cubra un poco pero esto es ridículo y no lo voy a usar es un NO –dijo Regina-

Regina estaba en el vestidor cansada ya de todo y pensando que nunca encontraría su vestido, cuando Belle entro y le dio un vestido en cuanto Regina lo vio supo que ese era el vestido indicado, se lo probo y le quedo perfecto , agregaron algunos accesorios y pagaron comieron en un retaurant cercano y emprendieron camino de regreso a storybrooke

1 semana antes de la boda

Todo estaba tranquilo por storybrooke, los preparativos para la boda marchaban bien, y uno de los dilemas de August&Regina es si era correcto o no invitar a Robin, era complicado y además no sabia como reaccionaria Zelena aunque si intentaba algo Gold la pulverizaría en ese instante, Snow al parecer estaba mas nerviosa y emocionada que Regina y quería ayudar en Todo, Henry muy contento y Emma apoyándolos

1 dia antes de la tan esperada Boda

La boda de Regina y August seria celebrada el sábado y era viernes asi que cada quien tenia su despedida de Soltero y soltera

~Despedida de Soltero de August

Estaban David, Hook, Archie, Marco,Gold, leroy y August reunidos en el rabbit hole, bebiendo comiendo y pasándola bien y pues no faltaban las bromas y los comentarios fuera de tono, y las apuestas tontas y divertidas

~Despedida de Soltera de Regina

Regina no quería ir a ningún lado había creido que ese dia trataría de descanzar para preparse para el dia siguiente pero No, llegaron, Emma, Snow, Ruby y Belle para llevarla a su despedida de soltera para la cual Regina se negó por completo, pero Belle le dijo que irían, que subiera y se cambiara rápido minetras ellas le esperarían abajo con una voz autoritaria que no deje dudas de que irían

Ya en Granny's estaban todas reunidas, se unieron la abuelita, Katherine y tinkerbelle, bromearon rieron y por supuesto no faltaron las típicas preguntas vergonzosas y también los comentarios fuera de tono de parte de todas

Cuando la fiesta de cada quien termino, todos se fueron a su casa ya que el siguiente dia seria especial, August se fue a su remolque y Regina iba camino a su casa cuando de repente:

Alguien la paralizo, y la transporto a un lugar ella estaba inconsiente

-Estas seguro de que esto esta bien –desconocido 1-

-si esta bien ya no te preocupes –desconocido 2-

-esto será rápido, ya casi termino –desconocido 1-

-pero y si ella se llega a dar cuenta, nos matara- desconocido 2-

-no lo hara ella olvidara esto, la regresaremos justo al lugar de donde la trajimos y ella no vera ningún cambio- desconocido 1-

Asi fue Regina fue regresada al lugar donde los desconcidos la paralizaron

En ese momento llego Belle y le dijo que si aun no había llegado a su casa, Regina le dijo que había preferido ir caminando , belle se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa y asi llegaron ajenas a todo lo que había sucedido

* * *

Hasta aquí , eh tardado me Disculpo encerio, espero les agrade el capitulo ya vamos cerca del final, si va algún error ortográfico disculpen, escribi esto todo tan rápido luego lo corregiré, y espero no se confundan mucho por los grandes saltos de tiempo

 **Gracias por sus Follows, favs y les pido porfavor dejen su comentario me gustaría saber que opinan**

 _Hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	21. Chapter 20- El Gran día a Llegado

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 20- El Gran día a Llegado

En ese momento llego Belle y le dijo que si aun no había llegado a su casa, Regina le dijo que había preferido ir caminando, belle se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa y así llegaron ajenas a todo lo que había sucedido

~Siguiente Día

Regina se despertó gracias al sonido de su alarma, al fin era el gran día, su boda quién lo diría? La Reina Malvada al fin se casaría de nuevo? Y con August? Ese chico que tuve que ser lanzado al armario igual que Emma y de unos meses atrás el llego y se convirtió en una persona muy importante y especial al igual que Henry

Sus amigas ya habían "programado" todo, la tensión comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, y en su mente se paso la fugaz idea de que aun había tiempo de arrepentirse no? Pero eso seria ser cobarde y ella ya no lo era además Amaba a August no se escaparía, reviso sus votos y le parecían perfectos –Regina&August habían acordado escribir sus propios votos-

Estaba todo listo su vestido estaba ahí junto a sus accesorios y de los anillos se encargaría August, Henry seria quien la entregara, La boda seria en la tarde justo al atardecer cerca de la playa –un lugar muy importante para ambos- todo estaría decorado con tonos blancos, Morado y lila

La primera en llegar fue Emma,

-Hola buenos días a la novia

-Buenos días Emma

-al parecer alguien se levanto de buen humor?

-así parece, creí que la primera en venir seria Snow pero me equivoque tu le ganaste

-ella quería venir primero pero está muy nerviosa, la verdad yo me pregunto quién es la que se casa? xD

\- me imagino

De ahí llego Snow en compañía de Ruby

-Regina enserio tenemos que esperar hasta la hora de la boda para ver el vestido? –Pregunto Ruby-

-vamos, eso no sería justo déjanos verlo –dijo Snow-

*Cuando Regina escogió su vestido fue Belle quien se lo mostro y solo ellas 2 sabían como eran, Regina decidió hacer que Emma, Ruby y Snow esperaran para ver el vestido

-si tendrán que esperar –dijo Regina -

Llego Belle

-Hola a Todas, Regina como estas?

-Hola qué bueno que llegaste y bien, aunque e Raro "ser el centro de atención" eso se lo dejo a Snow va mas con ella

-Regina! –Dijo Snow en forma de reprensión-

-Qué? Es cierto –dijo Regina en forma de defensa-

-Cambiando de tema, quería decirte que no te preocupes Todo va según lo planeado, todo está saliendo bien además Rumple se dio la tarea de supervisar así que si alguien arruina algo me temo que la pagara algo caro –dijo Belle un tanto preocupada-

-Así que Gold es un padre muy Protector verdad Regina? –Dijo Emma-

Todas rieron por el comentario

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, los planes eran almorzar y de ahí comenzarían a arreglarse,

*Suena el timbre de la puerta en la mansión Mills

-Yo abro no se preocupen –dijo Regina- fue a la puerta y abrió

-y ahí está mi futura esposa –dijo August-

-August! Que haces aquí?

-Qué? No puedo venir a ver a la mujer culpable de mis noches en vela, dueña de mis pensamientos y la culpable de mis suspiros?

-oww eres tan lindo Amor –lo besa-

-bueno estoy aquí para esto –la tomo de la cintura, cerró la puerta y corrió con ella a su moto-

-que? Pero a donde vamos?

-es una sorpresa, ven súbete –ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle y el casco-

-No puedo ir así –Regina traía puesto un vestido pegado color Rojo y unos tacones-

-eso se soluciona fácil, tienes magia cierto?

-ja que gracioso, pero está bien –Regina con magia se cambio su vestido por un pantalón y una camisa –

-viste, listo ahora vamos –dijo August-

August llevo a Regina a un lugar algo alejado del parque donde tendrían su picnic

-August esto es Asombroso –dijo Regina-

-para mi Futuro esposa la verdad esto es poco, pero pensé que tal vez estabas nerviosa o te sentías abrumada así que decidí que pasáramos un tiempo solos antes de la ceremonia

-eres Increíble y Te Amo –dijo Regina-

-espero que te guste la comida, yo mismo la prepare

-se que me encantara

Después de comer August le dijo a Regina que observaran el cielo un momento antes de irse

-esto es Maravilloso mi Amor –dijo Regina-

-y este es el primero de muchas veces que ambos observaremos el cielo y tendremos picnics de aquí para siempre nada mas, ahora lo mejor será que regreses no quiero que nos vengan a buscar

-si será lo mejor, pero esto me ah encantado te Agradezco mucho

~Fuera de la mansión Mills

Solo llegaron Regina y August y todos salieron a su encuentro: Emma, Snow, Ruby, Belle, Henry, Gold, Katherine

-asi que los 2 enamorados al fin decidieron regresar? –dijo Emma-

-porque te fuiste asi? Estábamos preocupados –dijo Snow-

-a mi me pareció bien –Dijo Ruby-

-yo llame a Rumple –admitio Belle-

-No importa ya porque se fueron o a donde solo, Regina vamos a dentro tienes que arreglarte y tu August Adios la veras mas tarde en el altar –dijo Katherine-

-yo también me voy –dijo Gold-

Y asi fue Gold, Henry y August se fueron y las chicas entraron para preparse

Regina ya estaba peinada y maquillada al igual que Todas algunas ya estaba cambiadas ella permanecia en bata aun no era tiempo de ponerse su vestido

Todas se veian muy bien y ella solo pudo recordar su boda con Leopold, y como Gold la engaño para enviar a su madre a el país de las maravillas y aunque ella se veía hermosa ese fue uno de los peores días de su vida.

Ya faltaba poco para la hora de la ceremonia

Asi que era hora de que Regina se vistiera ella Lucía un vestido Blanco de Encaje fino ajustado al cuerpo, estilo sirena con escote de corazón sin tirantes, con una cinta que acentuaba su cintura, zapatos plateados y su pelo estaba recogido como un moño, maquillaje suave.

-la verdad a valido la pena la espera te ves Hermosa –dijo Ruby-

-y aunque trate no pude obtener información de cómo era tu vestido pero te ves Bella Regina –dijo Emma-

Te ves Increible Regina me alegro tanto por ti –dijo Snow al borde de las lagrimas-

-Gracias a Todas

-Te ves absolutamente Hermosa –dijo Gold interrumpiendo en la habitación y dándole un susto a Regina-

-Gracias Padre –dijo una Regina algo asustada-

-pero sabes que te falta algo? –dijo Gold-

-Encerio, el que?

-esto –dijo sacando una caja y entregándosela-

era una tiara muy sencilla pero sumamente hermosa plateada con unas pequeñas flores como adorno

-es Hermosa

-no tanto como tu, ahora me permites –señalando la caja-

Gold le coloco a Regina la Tiara

-ahora si Hija estas Perfecta-

-Padre Gracias, Encerio

-no es nada, sabes que como mi hija solo mereces lo mejor, me retiro ya es hora de que me valla con Belle a esperar tu entrada

-espera

-Mama estas Hermosisima –dijo Henry entrando de un solo a la habitación-

-Gracias mi Principe y tu te vez muy bien también –dijo Regina ya que Henry lucia un traje y una corbate u se veía muy bien -

-Hola abuelo-saludo Henry-

-Henry hoy tendras un gran honor se que lo haras muy bien me despido nos vemos luego

-Gold espera no te vallas

-dime Regina

-se que Henry me entregara en el altar pero me gustaría que tu también me entregaras

-Encerio? Regina ese seria un sueño hecho realidad, estaría realmente honrado

-asi es ahora ve y dile a Belle y regresas

-esta bien y muchas Gracias

-viste mama te dije que se alegraría –dijo Henry cuando Gold ya había salido-

Todo estaba listo

Afuera de la mansión había un carruaje adornado muy lindo que Snow había insistido mucho a Regina para que usara y esta después de discutir y discutir acepto

Llegaron al lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia era algo cerca de la playa pero manteniéndola como paisaje a lo lejos todo estaba listo, había una carpa y muchas sillas ordenas y el altar donde la esperaba August

Ingresa el novio con la madrina y el padrino ambos esperan frente al altar, la entrada de la novia

Ahí esta August con un traje Negro camisa blanca y corbata Morada esperando a Regina

Emma lucia para sorpresa un vestido floreado color naranja y killian aunque no lo crean un saco beige combiando con Emma

La hora de la entrada de la novia todos se ponen de pie

Ingresa Regina del brazo de su padre y su Hijo se ve Hermosa

En cuanto llega al altar Regina es entregada por Gold y Henry a August y ambos se dedican una sonrisa

El Juez de Paz comienza;

Buenas tardes, estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a August y Regina. En primer lugar, voy a proceder a dar lectura al acta matrimonial: Siendo las 5 horas del día 20 de Noviembre de 20xx, comparecen quienes acreditan ser August Booth y Regina Mills, al objeto de contraer matrimonio civil en virtud de autorización recaída en el expediente número 0231. Quiero hacer constar que se han cumplido todas las prescripciones legales para la celebración de este matrimonio civil, sin que en la audiencia sustitutoria de edictos se haya presentado ni denunciado impedimento ni obstáculo para esta celebración.

Hoy vamos a asistir al compromiso público y formal por el que dos personas inician un proyecto de vida en común. Dos personas que se aman por encima de todo, no ocultan sus sentimientos y así lo manifiestan públicamente. Con sinceridad y con mucho amor del cual yo soy fiel testigo

Les pregunto:

¿Quieres tu August contraer matrimonio con Regina y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?;

Si quiero

¿Quieres tu Regina contraer matrimonio con August y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

Si quiero

Ahora los novios procederán a leer sus votos:

August:

Hoy aquí delante de Todos los invitados, familia y amigos quiero prometerte que te querré y cuidare siempre, Agradezco me hayas dado la oportunidad y te hayas dejado ser feliz, No quiero ser Tu final feliz Yo quiero ser el comienzo de tu final feliz y así juntos alcancemos el final. En la salud y la enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza prometo serte fiel, honrarte y hacerte feliz, eres Mi Reina, Mi Ángel y Mi Todo Te Amo Regina –y le coloca el anillo-

Regina:

August con Todos nuestros Amigos y Familia como testigos, prometo amarte por siempre, aunque siempre sea mucho tiempo, llegaste a mi Vida cuando estaba rota y tu pudiste reconstruirme, Te Amo has hecho mi vida más feliz ahora no podría imaginarme mi vida sin ti, Eres mi Complemento, justo lo que necesitaba, me enseñaste a creer y a confiar de nuevo. Prometo serte fiel, cuidarte y amarte en la salud y la enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza Todos y cada uno de mis días, Tu eres mi Caballero y mi Amor Verdadero. Te Amo August -y le coloca el anillo-

Después de escuchar los votos, Yo, Carlos Fernández Juez de Paz, en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del estado, los declaro unidos en matrimonio.

Puede besar a la novia. Y asi lo hace August

Ahora solo Firman los novios y los testigos

Hoy si es un placer Presentarles al Sr. Y la Sra. Booth

Todos los invitados se paran y apluden en el rostro de los recién casados la felicidad es mas que evidente

Todos pasan a un lugar diferente aquí hay mesa y sillas bajo carpas todos buscan un lugar donde sentarse y disfrutar de la fiesta

Las felicitaciones no faltan todos les desean lo mejor

Después de comer es hora del primer baile como Esposos Regina y August pasan a la pista de baile y comienza a sonar la música:

Heart beats fast

[ El corazón late rápido ]  
Colors and promises

[ colores y promesas ]  
How to be brave

[ ¿cómo ser valiente? ]  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

[ ¿cómo puedo querer cuando temo caer? ]

But watching you stand alone

[ Pero viéndote solo ]  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

[todas mis dudas de alguna manera desaparecen ]  
One step closer

[ un paso más cerca ]  
I have died everyday waiting for you

[ he muerto todos los días esperándote ]  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

[querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido ]  
For a thousand years

[durante mil años ]  
I'll love you for a thousand more

[te querré por otros mil más ]

*Regina y August se movían con mucha destreza

I have died everyday waiting for you

[he muerto todos los días esperándote]  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

[querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido ]  
For a thousand years

[ durante mil años ]  
I'll love you for a thousand more

[ te querré por otros mil más ]

Time stands still

[ El tiempo permanece detenido ]  
Beauty in all she is

[belleza en todo lo que ella es ]  
I will be brave

[seré valiente ]  
I will not let anything take away

[no dejaré que nada se lleve ]  
What's standing in front of me

[lo que está delante de mí]  
Every breath

[cada respiración ]  
Every hour has come to this

[cada hora que ha llegado a ( _ha terminado en_ ) esto ]  
One step close

[un paso más cerca ]

*Te Amo –dice August-

*Yo te Amo mas –responde Regina-

I have died everyday waiting for you

[He muerto todos los días esperándote ]  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

[querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido ]  
For a thousand years

[durante mil años ]  
I'll love you for a thousand more

[te querré por otros mil más. ]

And all along I believed I would find you

[ Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría ]  
Time has brought your heart to me

[el tiempo ha traido tu corazón hasta mí ]  
I have loved you for a thousand years

[te he querido durante mil años ]  
I'll love you for a thousand more

[te querré por otros mil más ]  
One step closer

[un paso más cerca ]  
One step closer

[un paso más cerca ]

I have died everyday waiting for you

[He muerto todos los días esperándote ]  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

[querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido ]  
For a thousand years

[durante mil años ]  
I'll love you for a thousand more

[te querré por otros mil más ]

*me alegro tanto de que al fin estemos casados

*yo también me gusta ser la Sr. Booth

And all along I believed I would find you

[Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría ]  
Time has brought your heart to me

[el tiempo ha traido tu corazón hasta mí ]  
I have loved you for a thousand years

[te he querido durante mil años ]  
I'll love you for a thousand more

[te querré por otros mil más ]

*por mil años mas y mas Amor –le dijo August en el oído a Regina-

Termino su canción y ambos salieron de la pista de baile

Después de eso la música continuo y todos bailaban

Cuando la fiesta al fin termino todos se despidieron, Regina y August les agradecieron a Todos por asisitir .

Regina y August pasarían su primer noche como Esposos

Se amaron con el amor mas puro se besaron con pasión todo esto con la luna y la luz de la noche como testigos

Al dia siguiente

August se despertó primero era un sueño despertar al lado de Regina, verla dormir era todo un placer asi que con sumo cuidado se levanto y fue a preparar el desayuno regreso y afortunadamente Regina aun no despertaba, cuando lo hizo desayunaron juntos y August le dijo que prepara su maleta ya que partirían después del almuerzo a su viaje de luna de miel

-August esto es Increible porque no me habias dicho que viajariamos?

-porque era una sorpresa

-y Henry?

-No te preocupes Emma y Gold lo cuidaran además solo serán 20 dias dentro de poco estaremos de regreso ya lo veras

-y a donde iremos?

-a muchos lugares yo te llevare a lugares hermosos y únicos como tu

Ambos empacaron y cuando llego la hora de partir se despedieron de todos, Regina prometió a Henry que lo llamaría y le pidió a Emma, Gold, Belle y los Charmings que cuidaran de el también se despidió de Roland y asi todos observaron hasta que el Mercedes negro partia con August y Regina

Y como había prometido August llevo a Regina a muchos lugares viajaron a distintos lugares conocieron personas muchos amigos de August que no paraban de alagar a Regina compraban obsequios en sus distintos lugares para traer a su familia y amigos en Storybrooke cenaron en restaurantes en parques y eran felices ninguno de los 2 ni en sus mas remotos pensamientos alguna vez habría imaginado que esto seria posible.

De regreso en Storybrooke

August se había mudado a la mansión y trabaja en escribir su próximo libro pero como el insistia en ayudar con los gastos y el libro le generaría intereses hasta que estuviera terminado a veces trabajaba en el taller de mecánica junto al padre de Hansel y Grethel, ellos llevaban una típica y común vida familiar Regina trabaja en la alcaldía, Henry pasaba días con ellos, todo parecía ir normal hasta que Regina comenzó a notar que su magia estaba fallando, que ocurria se preguntaba no era la primera vez después de regresar de su viaje que esto pasaba, y no solo eso noto otros síntomas no dejaría que lo que sea que le pasara llegara a mas asi que iria donde Gold el le ayudaría a saber que era lo que le ocurria

* * *

hasta Aqui

y bueno August y Regina se casaron!

ahora que es lo que le ocurre a Regina? tendra algo que ver con lo que sea que le hayan hecho los 2 desconocidos? que le dira Gold

*En el proximo capitulo descubriremos las identidades de los 2 desconocidos :)

Diganme que les parecio el capitulo, que tal va la historia? encerio me alegraria leer que es lo que opinan

Agradezco sus Reviews, Follows y Fav

Hasta el Proximo Capitulo!


	22. Chapter 21- Bienvenida

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

Capitulo 21- Bienvenida

Todo parecía ir normal hasta que Regina comenzó a notar que su magia estaba fallando, que ocurría se preguntaba no era la primera vez después de regresar de su viaje que esto pasaba, y no solo eso noto otros síntomas no dejaría que lo que sea que le pasara llegara a mas así que iría donde Gold el le ayudaría a saber qué era lo que le ocurría

 **~Tienda de Gold**

\- Buenas Tardes a ambos –dijo Regina-

\- Querida que Gusto verte por aquí –dijo Gold-

-es Bueno verte Regina -dijo Belle-

-estoy aquí porque necesito de su ayuda –Regina-

-dinos en que podemos ayudarte –dijo Belle-

\- mi magia ah estado fallando además eh tenido algunos síntomas me eh mareado, contantemente me siento muy cansada y a veces por las mañanas tengo muchas ganas de vomitar

-no te preocupes quería, ya veremos que sucede?

Gold, Bella y Regina caminaron hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, ahí Gold hizo aparecer una especie de camilla y le pido a Regina que se recostara así el podría escanear con magia todo su cuerpo y poder saber que era lo que le pasaba, y así lo hizo cuando acabo ella le pregunto que le pasaba.

-lo mejor será que August esté aquí –dijo Gold-

-que Porque? Es malo porque no me lo dices –exigía Regina-

-solo me gustaría que él estuviera aquí para decirles a ambos lo que he descubierto, Bella podrías llamarlo por favor? –Dijo Gold-

Bella llamo a August y el se asusto le pregunto si Regina estaba bien, ella le dijo que si solo que necesitaban que el viniera a la tienda, él le dijo que pronto estaría ahí

Bella lo esperaba en la entrada, August llego muy rápido y ambos caminaron a la parte de atrás de la tienda donde se encontraba Regina y Gold

-Amor me asuste pensé que te pasaba algo –dijo August abrazando a Regina-

-si no te preocupes Gold solo quería que estuvieras aquí para decirme que es lo que me pasa?

-te pasa algo? Porque no me lo habías dicho Regina?

-porque pensé que era algo sencillo y no pensé que Gold nos necesitara a ambos aquí lo siento solo no quería preocuparte has estado ocupado escribiendo tu nuevo libro

-yo dejo todo a un lado Regina solo era de que me dijeras que algo sucedía

-siento interrumpir- dijo Gold –pero ya estás aquí August así que ambos sabrán que es lo que te pasa hija

-está bien –dijeron ambos-

-siéntate aquí –le dijo Bella a August había una silla junto a la camilla donde estaba Regina-

Gold de nuevo escaneo con Magia a Regina pero se detuvo en su vientre y de ahí todo la habitación se lleno de un sonido particular era como el sonido de un corazón pero más rápido

-eso es- es todo lo que puedo decir Regina las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y comenzó a procesar toda la información, su periodo no le había venido, recordó los síntomas que le describió a Gold y Bella y luego escucho ese sonido que ahora era como el más lindo que había escuchado

-que es eso? Que le pasa a Regina? –August preguntaba no entendía nada

Gold y Bella solo sonreían

-amor, eso es el latido de un corazón de un bebe, se escucha tan rápido ya que el corazón de un bebe late 65 veces por minuto –le dijo Regina a August-

-Entonces, seremos Padres Regina! Pero cómo? Dijiste que no podías tener bebes? –pregunto August muy feliz-

-así es seremos padres, pero no sé como paso? –Dijo Regina-

-nosotros podremos explicarle –dijo Bella-

Entonces Gold los transporto a todos a su casa, en su sala de estar y los invito a que tomaran asiento así ellos podrían explicarles todos

Ahora nosotros podremos explicarles pero les pediremos que escuchen y por favor no interrumpan y aclararemos sus dudas al final

-está bien –dijo August- y Regina solo asintió

-Cuando tu Regina salías con August viniste un día y me preguntaste si el hechizo que utilizaste tenía alguna forma de ser revertido y como tú ya sabias era imposible, cuando te comprometiste supe que tu Amor y el de August era real, entonces le comente a Bella lo del hechizo y juntos encontramos un hechizo muy antiguo algo complicado y que no nos daba ninguna certeza de que realmente funcionaria, pero la verdad no queríamos ilusionarte y que después no funcionara eso sería un dolor muy fuerte para ambos así que una noche sin tu conocimiento ni consentimiento lo probamos en ti

Flashback

Alguien paralizo a Regina, y la transporto a un lugar, ella estaba inconsciente

-Estas seguro de que esto está bien –desconocido 1- (Bella)

-si está bien ya no te preocupes –desconocido 2- (Gold)

Pero y si ella se llega a dar cuenta, nos matara –desconocido 1- (Bella)

-esto será rápido, ya casi termino –desconocido 2- (Gold)

-realmente espero y funcione –desconocido 1- (Bella)

-no lo hará ella olvidara esto, la regresaremos justo al lugar de donde la trajimos y ella no verá ningún cambio- desconocido 2- (Gold)

Así Gold regreso a Regina de donde él la había paralizado y mando a Belle a que la acompañara para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a su casa.

Fin del Flashback

Así fue como llevamos a cabo el hechizo y quise que Bella estuviera presente para que además de ello fuera testigo de lo que ocurría –Gold-

Lo hicimos porque solo deseamos lo mejor para ambos espero lo comprendan y nos perdonen –dijo Bella-

Ahora si ya pueden preguntarnos lo que quieran- dijo Gold-

-puede que los métodos que utilizaron fueron poco convencionales pero resulto así que les agradezco mucho a ambos –y Regina abrazo a Gold y Bella-

-Gracias es todo lo que puedo decir y también que serán abuelos! –Dijo August-

-Padre te agradezco tanto, tengo un regalo para ti que pensaba dártelo después pero ahora creo que este es el momento justo –Regina hizo aparecer una caja de regalo y se la entrego a Gold- ábrela

-no es necesario que me des un regalo –dijo Gold-

-vamos Rumple ábrelo –dijo Bella-

Gold abrió el regalo y descubrió que dentro se encontraba una pequeña grabadora de mano y una casete que decía "para mi Padre", que es esto?

-escúchalo y lo sabrás –dijo August-

Entonces Gold lo puso y se escucho la voz de Bae, donde le decía que esta cinta era para él esperaba que algún día la encontrara, que lo quería y que él era un Hombre valiente solo tenía que creerlo y que no lo culpaba por nada que fuera feliz y que siguiera el buen camino.

Gold no lo podía creer, era su bae , este es el mejor regalo que me podrían haber dado –dijo Gold-

-como lo consiguieron? –pregunto Bella-

-cuando fuimos de viaje, tu le diste la llave del apartamento de Neal a August por si queríamos quedarnos ahí, un día fuimos y decidí revisar por si Zelena había dejado algo olvidado pero no encontré nada, de repente cayo una pequeña caja al suelo, la revise y ahí se encontraba esta grabación, la guarde y decidí que sería un buen regalo para ti me imagine que te alegraría tenerla contigo –dijo Regina-

-no sabes cuánto, al parecer hoy a sido un día de muchas sorpresas –dijo Gold-

-nos tenemos que ir –dijo Regina-

-los invitamos a cenar mañana por la noche, les parece- dijo Bella-

-estará muy bien Gracias –dijo August-

-les podríamos pedir que guarden el secreto, les diremos a todos dentro de poco queremos que sea sorpresa?- dijo Regina-

-está bien –respondieron Gold y Bella-

\- Y por cierto Regina, creo que lo mejor será que dejes de usar tu magia no sabemos si afectara al bebe? –Dijo Gold-

-está bien –respondió Regina-

Y así ambos partieron con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y una nueva ilusión, dentro de algunos meses tendría entre sus manos al mayor de sus tesoros

-amor, se me ocurrió una idea podríamos ir a la tienda de ropa para comprar algo? –Dijo Regina-

-claro vamos, -respondió August-

Y así fue después de comprar y encontrar lo que buscaban se fueron a la mansión y ahí esperarían a Henry y le darían la noticia

~Cuando Henry Llego

-Buenas tardes, -dijo Henry al entrar-

-mi pequeño como te fue hoy en clases? –Dijo Regina-

-muy bien mama

-hey que tal tu día campeón –dijo August-

-muy bien, saben tengo hambre

-claro tu comida esta en el microondas, después de comer ven a la sala y te daremos algo –dijo Regina-

Después de que Henry había comido, fue a la sala donde Regina y August veían televisión

-ya termine –dijo Henry-

-que bien ahora acércate tenemos algo para ti –dijo August-

-Regina saco una bolsa de Regalo y se la entrego, ábrelo –le dijo-

Henry la abrió y dentro había un pequeño mameluco/entero/ropa de bebe color blanco que decía: Yo tengo el mejor Hermano Mayor del mundo

-muy lindo, pero primero dudo que me quede y segundo Yo no tengo hermanos, no entiendo –dijo Henry-

Regina y August reían

-cariño veras, esto no es para ti, solo queremos que tu lo cuides y dentro de unos meses podrás entregárselo a tu hermanito o hermanita

-Entonces estas embarazada –dijo Henry comprendiéndolo Todo-

-así es –respondió August-

Henry estaba muy feliz y prometió guardar el secreto

Regina y August organizaron una pequeña fiesta con la escusa de que era bueno pasar tiempo en familia y con todos ahí reunidos en su mansión y sin que nadie sospechara nada les dieron la buena noticia, todos se alegraron y los felicitaron, algunos no lo podía creer y la fiesta continuo.

 **~días después**

La rutina era, se despertaban temprano si Henry estaba en casa August se encargaba de llevarlo a la escuela y de ahí regresaba por Regina la dejaba en la alcaldía y el hacia otras cosas

Una mañana August bajo a preparar café para él y leche para Regina, cuando estuvo lista subió para decirle a Regina pero la encontró con toda la ropa tirada por todos lado y ella en ropa interior y llorando frente al espejo

-amor que pasa? Estas bien? El Bebe está bien?

-si –respondió ella-

-Entonces? –dijo el-

Pero no recibió respuesta, pero pronto entendió todo, se puso detrás de ella ambos viendo al espejo, ella estaba a punto de decirle algo

-no digas nada solo escucha, Tu eres la mujer más Hermosa de Todo el Universo, y esto –tocando su vientre- es el mayor de los tesoros, antes de que lo preguntes. No, no estás Gorda te vez muy bien

-eso no es cierto y además no tengo nada que ponerme- dijo Regina-

-eso es fácil de solucionar, espera aquí –y August salió de la habitación, regreso con una caja de regalo y se la entrego-

-que es esto?

-pues si te lo dijera no sería sorpresa así que mejor ábrelo –dijo el-

Abrió la caja y dentro había un lindo vestido blanco con estampado negro y azul muy hermoso –es muy lindo August –

-pruébatelo –dijo el-

Así lo hizo y le quedo muy bien, ya que el vestido tenía el corte alto justo debajo de los pechos así que su pequeño vientre no muy visible aun no quedaba apretado se termino de arreglar y se puso sus tacones, los cuales no le agradan mucho a August pero ella aun usaba

 **~Cita médica, meses después**

Regina agradecía haber contratado más personal y que su obstetra fuera mujer y sobre todo que no fuera Whale

-hoy sabremos el sexo del bebe, están emocionados? –pregunto Nancy (la obstetra) –

-si al fin – dijo Regina-

\- y que les gustaría que sea, niño o niña? –Pregunto Nancy-

-en lo personal no tenemos favoritismo solo queremos que este bien –dijo August-

-bueno aquí está el bebe, veremos si es bueno y nos deja saber su sexo, y pues les diré que serán los orgullosos padre de una Niña muchas Felicidades!

Regina no decía nada solo observaba la pantalla, August estaba sosteniendo la mano de Regina y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, era cierto seria padre y tendrían una niña su corazón no podría estar más feliz, el no podía estar más feliz todo esto era sumamente Maravilloso

Ambos se fueron de la consulta con la increíble noticia de que tendrían una niña y que sobre todo estaba sana y todo iba muy bien, en cuanto salieron todo estaban ahí afuera esperando saber cuál era el sexo del bebe?

-entonces tendré un hermanito o una hermanita –pregunto Henry al fin, no es que los demás no quisieran saber solo que nadie se atrevía a preguntar xD

-entonces Regina saco de su cartera un pequeño y muy lindo vestido Rosa, y les dijo a todos que sería niña todos estaban muy felices por la pareja y por la nueva integrante de la familia

Solo faltaban 2 meses para que la pequeña naciera

Así que Regina, August, Henry, Emma y Snow preparaban la habitación

La habían pintado de color morado y lila tenia decoraciones en blanco y colores rosa se veía muy linda aun les faltaba comprar algunas cosas pero los muebles la cuna y el cambiador serian un regalo del abuelo marco

 **~Baby Shower de Regina**

-una tarde de sábado Regina se alistaba para tomar un café con Katherine, usaba un lindo vestido color azul de embarazada que le quedaba muy bien ya que su pancita era pequeña y a pesar de ello se lo notaba una figura envidiable, pero después resulto que no había ido a eso, en cuanto entraron estaban ahí reunidas, Emma, Snow, Ruby, Tinkerbelle, Bella, la abuelita, y por supuesto Katherine todas dispuesta a celebrar la futura llegada de la hija de Regina y August

Fue una tarde muy agradable, comieron, rieron, hubo algunos juegos, palabras y regalos, pero uno que fue de los regalos mas especiales fue el de la abuelita ella le había regalado una cobijita rosa parecida a la de Emma y decía Princesa la abuelita le dijo que también bordaría el nombre de su hija que luego se lo dijera y se vería muy bien.

Acomodaran algunos de los obsequios el habitación de su hija compraron muchas cosas más y un día llego Marco con los muebles al fin la habitación se veía perfecta, los mueble que marco le había regalado eran hermosos hechos a mano con muchísimos detalles, August y Regina no podían estar mas agradecidos antes de irse él le dijo a Regina que lamentaba no haberla aceptado antes pero ahora estaba muy agradecido de que su hijo la haya encontrado y mas por el hecho de que sería abuela, que ella era buena y que se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho antes, si podían comenzar de nuevo esto conmovió a Regina al fin en la aceptaba al parecer su final feliz cada vez era más visible .

 **~Llegada de la pequeña**

Una noche cuando ya August y Regina dormían, Regina sintió que algo como un liquido bajaba sobre sus piernas de ahí un fuerte dolor vino

-August ya es hora –dijo ella-

-amor es de madrugada no se qué horas son –dijo el medio adormilado-

-no la hora la bebe ya viene

-que ya? Pero esta segura?

-si ya viene es hora de irnos al hospital

Tomaron la pañalera de la bebe y la maleta de Regina y subieron al auto llegaron muy rápido ya que era de madrugada y no había mucho tráfico, como Regina ya estaba en sus últimas semanas de embarazo Henry se quedaba con Emma, cuando llegaron al hospital Regina fue ingresada y August comenzó a llamar a Todos, al poco tiempo ya se encontraban ahí, luego una enfermera fue a buscar a August al parecer la bebe tenía prisa y quería salir del cuerpo de su mami ya

August le pusieron un traje especial y estaba ya en la sala de parto, Regina era fuerte a pesar de que sus contracciones eran fuertes ella no se quejaba, no significaba que no doliera, cuando ya estaba lista para pujar, lo hizo después de algunos intentos,

-Regina debes pujar con todas tus fuerzas, solo será 1 vez mas y la bebe estará aquí ya –dijo Nancy-

-está bien dijo ella, y así lo hizo dio un grito que resonó por toda la habitación y lo siguiente que se escucho fueron los llantos de una pequeña niña por todo el lugar, August corto el cordón y le entregaran a la bebe a Regina esta al verla no pudo hacer más que llorar de felicidad, era perfecta tan pequeña, rosadita y había dejado de llorar, fueron trasladados a otra habitación ella la amamanto y August la cargo un rato después al fin dejaron pasar a los que esperaban afuera

-Hola –dijo Snow, Emma y David-

-hola - respondieron ambos –

-mama y mi hermanita –dijo Henry entrando a la habitación-

De ahí llego Gold y Bella

Todas la miraban era sin dudas Hermosa, dormía plácidamente al parecer el ruido no le molestaba

-y como se llama? –Pregunto Killian-

-su nombre es: Zoe Yamileth –dijo August- destapando parte de su cobijita donde estaba bordado el nombre

-es hermoso –dijo Emma- los demás asintieron

-porque se llama así? Pregunto Bella mientras Gold sostenía a la pequeña

-cuando nos enteramos que era niña, decidimos que cada uno buscaría un nombre, después de probar con muchos y no de ser de mutuo agrado llegamos a este

-Yo escogí Zoe –dijo Regina- ya que significa "Vida" para mí la vida de mi pequeña es un milagro

-y yo Yamileth –dijo August- significa "Hermosa", "Linda" sabía que al ser niña sería tan linda como su madre y que el saber de ella había sido una hermosa noticia

Todos estaban muy contentos y cargaban a la bebe, Gold uso su magia en Regina y le dijo que estaba bien solo tenía que descansar para que su magia funcionara por completo.

Muchos fueron por café y Regina le pidió a August que llevara a Henry a desayunar

Su bebe fue llevada a los cuneros (lugar donde tienen a todos los bebes) y cuando se disponía a descansar un rato pareció Zelena

-Hermanita, y donde esta mi sobrina vine a conocerla –dijo Zelena-

-está en los cuneros, y me sorprende tu visita, además pensé que estarías de otro color no se verde? –Dijo Regina-

-ya dejemos de juegos y vámonos ya sabes a que vine, cambio la ropa de Regina y se transportaron a un lugar cerca del bosque en medio de un campo de fuerza

-así que al fin, podre ser feliz, y no te preocupes cuidare bien de la pequeña-dijo Zelena –

 **~Hospital de storybrooke**

-August regreso para hacerle compañía a su Reina, pero cuando llego a la habitación no la encontró, la busco el todos lados y nada pregunto a las enfermeras y ninguna la vio salir, así que fue a buscar a Gold, en cuanto le conto lo que paso esto corrió a la habitación y era cierto ella no se encontraba ahí, de ahí fueron a ver la pequeña Zoe y estaba ahí pero ella tenía el collar de Regina, porque?

Flashback

-Regina quiero darte esto es algo muy especial- dijo Gold- quiero que lo uses Siempre no debes quitarte y si te ocurre algo yo vendré

-es muy lindo y está bien no me lo quitara- dijo ella-

Muchos creerían que Gold no era buen padre pero él desde que se entero de que Regina era su hija siempre ha estado pendiente de que nada malo le pase

Fin del Flashback

Emma y David revisaron las cintas del hospital y no había nada

-llego Robín en compañía de Roland e Ian

-Zelena –dijo Gold- ella se la llevo

-que haces tú aquí! –Dijo August molesto a Robín-

-solo vine a ver a Regina y a tu hija –respondió el-

-Snow vio que todo se ponía mal y decidió tomar a Roland e Ian y llevarlos a la cafetería

\- y como te enteraste –pregunto August a punto de Golpearlo-

-zelena me lo dijo ella misma me pidió que trajera a los niños, no me digas que se llevo a Regina?

-así fue y perdona si actué mal y te lastime es solo que estoy nervioso –dijo August-

-está bien yo hubiera reaccionado igual, pero no te preocupes yo la buscare y la traeré contigo y salió corriendo pero antes le pidió a Snow que cuidara de sus hijos

-así que esa Bruja quiere morir –dijo Gold-

-vamos por ella –dijo David-

-la buscaremos y pagara muy caro –dijo Gold-, tu August quédate aquí junto a Emma y cuiden a la pequeña no sabemos si lo que quiere es distraernos y llevársela

David y yo la buscaremos y desparecieron en una nube de humo Roja

 **-En el bosque donde se encontraba Zelena y Regina**

-aquí es, se que ella está por aquí –dijo Gold-

-vamos por aquí –dijo David-

Y las vieron, ambas paliaban y notaron el campo de fuerza que les impedía ir tras ellas, Gold trataba de deshacerlo y cuando lo lograra David atacaría a Zelena

Pero lo último que vieron fue a Regina cayendo al suelo y Zelena sacando su corazón y en ese instante Gold logro deshacer el campo de fuerza pero Zelena y Regina ya no estaban.

* * *

 ** _hasta aqui!_**

 _el proximo es el capitulo Final y de ahi subire el Epilogo_

 _les agradezco por acompañarme en esta historia_

 _les agradezco por su Reviews que siempre me hacen muy feliz, por sus follows y fav_

 _me gustaria que comentaran diganme que les parecio el capitulo? y la historia hasta este punto_

 _les deseo lo mejor a Todos y no dejo de agradecer saludos a Todos (as)_

 _PD._ IarEvilQueenSavior adivinaste!

cota, Love Girl, Alee, geralove, Gracias por sus comentarios en mi historia :3

You-Me-Handcuffs gracias por estar ahi y por brindarme tus consejos

paupaupi y IarEvilQueenSavior Realmente Gracias por estar ahi y brindarme apoyo y dejarme sus lindos comentarios.

y tu lector Anonimo (a) Gracias se que hay muchos que an leido mi historia y se lo Agradezco de Corazon

 _hasta el Proximo Capitulo!_


	23. Chapter 22 - Por Siempre

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

siento haber tardado en actualizar :) espero hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y Feliz Dia de Reyes atrasado.

* * *

 _ **"Ultimo Capitulo"**_

Capitulo 22- Por Siempre

Y las vieron, ambas peleaban y notaron el campo de fuerza que les impedía ir tras ellas, Gold trataba de deshacerlo y cuando lo lograra David atacaría a Zelena

Pero lo último que vieron fue a Regina cayendo al suelo Zelena sacando su corazón y en ese instante Gold logro deshacer el campo de fuerza pero Zelena y Regina ya no estaban.

Gold y David se sentían frustrados, pero Gold no se rendiría

~en el lugar donde estaban Regina y Zelena

-ahora si Hermanita, ha llegado tu hora, y que es lo último que quieres decir? –Pregunto Zelena a Regina sosteniendo el corazón de su hermana-

-diré que lo Siento! Aunque realmente Yo nunca tuve la culpa de nada, si solo hubieras aceptado mi ayuda nos hubiéramos dado una oportunidad Zelena, si en vez de tratar de matarme o tenerme envidia hubieras tratado de ser mi hermana, sabes yo siempre quise tener una hermana pero eso no sucedió, ahora tu me acusaste de tener Todo te diré algo: envidiaste mi vida? La cual no fue más fácil que la tuya, que tuviera a Mama tampoco fue de gran ayuda ella nunca me demostraba que me quería, solo me castigaba y siempre me exigía mas de lo que yo realmente podía dar, mi padre aunque lo amaba y el a mí nunca me defendió, de ahí mi Primer y el cual creí único amor murió en manos de nuestra madre, tuve que lanzar una maldición, y aun después de Todo lo que hice seguía sintiéndome vacía, sola y triste, ambas somos villanas entendemos el dolor de la soledad y la sed de venganza. Es una lástima que no te dieras cuenta de muchas cosas antes. –Dijo Regina-

-hablas en serio, es cierto Todo lo que me dijiste –a Zelena le parecía algún plan de su hermanita-

-tienes mi corazón en tu mano, dudo mucho atrever a mentir, inclusive podrías darme una poción para la verdad y mi respuesta seria la misma. Solo te pido recuerdes lo que me prometiste –dijo con convicción Regina-

 **~Flashback**

5 meses atrás

-así que los rumores eran ciertos, estas embarazada Hermanita –dijo Zelena en su característico Tono de Bruja Malvada-

-Zelena, tu siempre viniendo sin ser invitada y si es cierto – respondió Regina con cierta arrogancia-

-seré tía eso es bueno y dime que tendré una sobrina o un sobrino –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Regina-

-aun no lo sabemos, pero querida si tanto amas tu cara será mejor que te mantengas alejada –respondió Regina-

-hermanita NO te preocupes, cuando esperaba al pequeño Ian, tú fuiste muy buena y dijiste que no le harías daño así que vengo aquí a ofrecerte lo mismo, con la única diferencia que cuando ya no tengas a ese pequeño o pequeña dentro de ti ajustaremos cuentas, nos vemos y cuídate –dijo saliendo de la Mansión Mills con su característica risa malvada-

Dejando a una Regina un poco preocupada, pero decidió por su bien y el del bebe dejar ese asunto a un lado y tampoco comentárselo a Gold o August los conocía y serian capaz de mucho ella lo resolvería más adelante cuando fuera necesario.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **~Regresando a donde se encontraban Regina y Zelena**

-Robín había ido al bosque no sabía porque pero presentía que las encontraría por ahí y estaba en lo cierto, a lo lejos observo cómo se tele transportaban Regina y Zelena, y al parecer Zelena tenía el corazón de Regina? Que haría? No lo sabía pero lo descubriría pronto ahora tenía que avisarle a David para que pudieran detener a Zelena pronto!

David recibió un llamado de Robín el cual le dijo donde se encontraban Regina y Zelena y enseguida ambos fueron hacia ahí

-Hasta Siempre Zelena solo espero que consigas la Felicidad que tanto deseas –dijo Regina como si fueran realmente sus últimas palabras Zelena apretaba su corazón y ella decidió cerrar sus ojos siendo su último pensamiento su familia: August con la pequeña Zoe, Henry, Gold y Belle, inclusive los Charmings, Neal, Emma, Hook, Ruby y Granny.

Pero espero y nada paso de ahí sintió un gran dolor y su corazón estaba en su lugar de nuevo?

-Pero, que, porque no me has matado? –Pregunto Regina con suma curiosidad-

-porque no lo eh podido hacer –explico Zelena-

-pero porque No, si es Todo lo que deseabas? –Dijo Regina-

-no es cierto, tal vez solo estaba equivocada tu me ayudaste a descubrirlo –dijo y saco su propio Corazón y se lo entrego a Regina-

-que haces? –Dijo Regina-

-hago lo correcto, Regina por favor Mátame o hare alguna locura y sé que Gold no dudara en hacerlo –dijo con la mirada triste-

-no lo hare 1, porque no es lo correcto y 2 porque sería incapaz de hacerlo –expuso la Morena- Eres mi Hermana a pesar de Todo

-esto dejo a Zelena sin palabras, al parecer su humor acido, sus cínicas respuestas y todo quedaron a un lado y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su muy terca Hermanita –

David y Gold ya se encontraban en el lugar donde estaban las hermanas Mills y estaban algo lejos así que no entendían muy bien que sucedía

-esto es tuyo –dijo Regina devolviéndole el corazón a Zelena-

Ambas se pusieron de pie y en ese instante una flecha rozo por muy poco la cara de Zelena, ambas se voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver ahí a Robín Hood, con su flecha y arco listos para disparan y su mirada de enojo

-Para Robín –fue lo que dijo Regina,- está bien ella no me lastimara

-crees que no vi cuando tenía tu corazón en sus manos Regina? Eso es nada porque si es así explícame porque no entiendo –contesto Robín-

-no sabes cuándo disfrutare matarte al fin tan lenta y dolorosamente Zelena –dijo Gold-

-Regina estas bien? –Pregunto David-

-Gold Tu No harás nada –dijo Regina- y si estoy bien Gracias por preguntar

-Hija, siento contradecirte pero Zelena ha cometido muchas tonterías, es hora de que pague- dijo Gold en su tono de Oscuro-

-no, no harás nada Padre, sabes porque! Porque soy tu Hija y yo te lo pido- dijo deteniendo a Gold que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Zelena mientras David la detenía y Robín le apuntaba con sus flechas-

-es Increíble que juegues esa carta Regina, pero si es lo que deseas aun con Todas las ganas que tengo de matarla me contendré solo por ti- dijo Gold de mala gana-

-suéltenla por favor –dijo Regina refiriéndose a David y Robín- Zelena –ven le dijo tiernamente Regina, y le coloco el famoso brazalete de Peter pan- esta escúchalo muy Bien es la ULTIMA oportunidad, tu sabrás si la aprovechas o no? Si realmente quieres cambiar lo tienes que demostrar, sabes porque lo hago realmente ya hablamos de ello, yo cambie tú también puedes hacerlo tienes a Ian no te gustaría ser una mejor persona por él? No te gustaría que él estuviera orgulloso de Ti no cometas mis mismos errores, aprende de mi o podría ocurrirte lo que a mí me sucedió con Henry se que si tu quieres Robín podría ayudarte –mirando a Robín y este simplemente asintiendo- sé que es la última vez que detendré a mi padre y por la seguridad de los habitantes y la tuya, iras al psiquiátrico pero yo me ocupare que tengas una buena habitación y un buen trato, estarás ahí poco tiempo su tu comportamiento es el correcto y recibirás ayuda de Archie podrás ver a Ian con la supervisión de Robín y cuando Archie diga que estas bien y yo lo compruebe si Es tu deseo te dejaremos libre y tu magia regresara te enfrentaras a muchos obstáculos y tendrás que tomar muchas decisiones y solo tu sabrás que es lo que realmente harás –todos se limitaron a escuchar-

-para Zelena todo parecía un sueño su hermana la estaba defendiendo le daba una oportunidad más después de Todo lo que ah hecho no pudo hacer nada mas que Abrazar a Regina y decirle Gracias

-Gracias por su ayuda –observando a David y Robín, ahora Padre quiero ver a mi hija, me puedes llevar?-

*David y Robín llevarían a Zelena al psiquiátrico y darían las instrucciones correspondientes

 **Gold y Regina estaban en el hospital de storybrooke**

-August seguía frente a los cuneros (lugar donde tienen a todos los bebes recién nacidos) ya había perdido a Regina no dejaría que nada le pasara a su pequeñita

-es Hermosa y es nuestra –dijo Regina acercándose a August, asustándolo un poco-

-Regina mi Amor estas aquí –dijo August abrazándola y levantándola por el aire-

-si así es estoy aquí –dijo ella riendo-

-porque hiciste eso? No era necesario que te arriesgaras sabes todo lo que pensé que podría pasarte? –dijo el-

-lo siento- dijo ella de la forma más dulce y tierna-

-bueno –dijo August besándola- solo por favor no te vuelvas a arriesgar de esa manera-

Luego whale reviso a Regina para asegurarse de que Regina estaba bien a petición de Nancy (su obstetra) y de ahí Gold hizo lo mismo para ver si ella estaba bien, para tranquilidad de Todo Regina se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, al día siguiente ambas tanto Regina como la pequeña Zoe podrían irse del hospital.

-August, no tienes hambre, desde que llegue has estado a mi lado y no creo que hayas comido algo antes- pregunto un tanto preocupada Regina-

-No amor, estoy bien enserio y pues no me separare de ti, -le dijo acariciándole el rostro lentamente-

-te Amo- le dijo Regina de la manera más sincera

Una enfermera trajo a la Bebita, para que su madre la amamantara

-es perfecta, sabes se parece mucho a ti –le dijo August totalmente Embelesado por ambas-

Ambos observaban a Zoe era un sueño, de ahí llegaron todos a hablar con Regina

Estaban ahí todos, quien lo diría? Observando y compartiendo la felicidad de la Reina Malvada

Regina dio una breve explicación de lo que paso y también les comento que mañana podrían salir del hospital

-Belle le sonrió a Gold y le dijo que se sentía muy Orgullosa de él y de cómo defendía y cuidaba a Regina

August le agradeció a Robín y este le dijo que no debía agradecerle el solo hizo lo que prometió pero August le dijo que igual le debía una disculpa

Los demás se fueron a descansar Gold cuido de Regina y Zoe mientras un August obligado y amenazado iba a comer algo de ahí Gold se retiraría y quedarían ellos, no sin antes poner un hechizo de protección y dar una amenaza a Todo el personal si algo llegaba a pasar Todos la pagarían muy caro.

 **Día siguiente**

Al fin! Regina y Zoe podrían dejar el hospital, August llevo el asiento de la bebe la acomodaron ahí y solo faltaba que firmaran unos papeles, mientras August guardaba los obsequios, flores y globos que se encontraban en la habitación de Regina y habían sido regalo de su familia y amigos para ambas, al salir Regina estaba sorprendida esperaba ver su mercedes negro estacionado pero lo que encontró fue una camioneta familiar muy linda color verde,

-sorpresa! –Dijo August- te gusta? La compre para nosotros, no creo que sea muy seguro viajar con la nena en la motocicleta

-es muy linda, y es hermoso que hicieras eso por nosotras –le dijo ella-

August acomodo a la bebe en la parte de atrás en su asiento asegurándose de que estuviera bien y partieron camino a la mansión como una típica familia, quien lo diría Pinocho y la Reina Malvada juntos, casados y con una bebe? Pero eso ya no era una posibilidad o un sueño era una Realidad

 **~Mansión Mills**

Llegaron y ambos querían descansar un poco, la bebe dormía en un moisés (cuna) que habían acomodado en la habitación de Regina y August al principio fue un poco difícil tener que levantarse cad horas para alimentar y cambiar a la bebe de ahí ambos se turnaban y se fue haciendo un poco más fácil crear una rutina

 **4 meses después**

La pequeña Zoe comienza a dormir un poco mas y solo se despierta 1 vez en la noche para comer, ella es adorable y la verdad no da muchas molestias le gusta dormir o solo observar un poco de lo que hay a su alrededor

Hoy es un día muy importante August presentara su nuevo libro para lo cual él y Regina tiene que asistir a una ceremonia, es la primera vez que dejaran a la pequeña para salir durante tanto tiempo, será casi todo la noche, Regina está asustada pero sabe que algún día tenía que pasar

August espera abajo mientras Regina termina de cambiarse

A Zoe la cuidara Tinkerbelle, ella es prácticamente su niñera desde que supo de la bebe pasaba mucho tiempo en la mansión y como no hacia gran cosa en el convento Regina hablo con la madre superiora y Tinkerbelle vivía muy cerca así que le era fácil cuidar siempre a la bebe, para ella fue lo mejor así pasaba tiempo con su amiga Regina y además cuidaba a la bebe y al parecer le había caído muy bien.

Regina estaba lista bajaba las escaleras de su mansión con un vestido Morado oscuro, pegado al cuerpo largo con escote en v no muy pronunciado y zapatos dorados maquillaje ligero un collar dorado y unos pendientes, se veía simplemente espectacular

-Sra., Booth déjeme decirle que se ve simplemente espectacular! –Dijo August-

-tú también te ves muy bien –dijo ella- el lucía un traje negro y se veía guapísimo

Se despidieron de todos (a parte de Tinkerbelle, se habían reunido Katherine y Belle) y se fueron

 **~en el lugar de la ceremonia**

-Regina amor, antes de iniciar quiero que veas algo –dijo August – le entrego un obsequio- ábrelo le dijo

-que Bien me gustan los obsequios –dijo ella en una voz muy seductora- lo abrió y ahí estaba el libro que August había escrito, ella le había preguntado cómo se llamaba pero él le dijo que era sorpresa y por más que Regina quiso investigar no lo logro, pero ahora lo tenía ante sus manos

El libro se titulaba "Nuestra Historia" por August w. Booth

-te gusto? Y esta autografiado solo para ti, porque como sabes el escritor es alguien muy solicitado y pues me costó conseguirte esa firma –dijo el-

-me encanto y pues serás bien recompensado por el costo de conseguir tal valiosa firma –dijo ella-

-ahora lee la dedicatoria por favor- dijo el-

-está bien, -Regina abrió el libro y ahí estaba la dedicatoria: para, Mi Esposa, Mi Reina, Mi Ángel, Mi Amor Verdadero y mi Todo, Regina Mills.- Regina No lo podía creer esto era asombroso, August era sin dudas el Hombre perfecto- esto es Increíble muchas Gracias –dijo ella y lo Beso-

-me alegro que te gustara porque en parte tú fuiste mi inspiración- dijo August-

La ceremonia fue linda, August hablo un poco de lo que trataba el libro, de ahí le hicieron algunas preguntas después había una pequeña cena y al fin todo termino y era hora de irse a casa

 **~Ya en casa**

Tinkerbelle, Katherine y Bella se fueron y solo quedaron las 4 ya que Henry se encontraba ahí, ya habían comido así que a petición de Henry vieron una película, la cual ninguno termino de ver ya que el sueño los venció.

Después de esa ceremonia August era un famoso escritor su libros anteriores habían sido buenos pero este superaba por mucho a los demás y él se sentía muy orgulloso ya que este libro plasmaba su historia y la de Regina: un hombre noble que se enamora de una princesa (aunque Regina es una Reina) y ante todo y la discriminación social ellos pudieron superar los obstáculos y ser felices había modificado algunas cosas pero mantenía la esencia de la historia real.

Regina a pesar de ser la alcaldesa deseaba algo más, no imaginaba su vida siempre como alcaldesa, así que con ayuda de su padre estaban buscando un negocio que fuera de utilidad y generara ganancias para crearlo como socios.

Henry y August tenían una buena relación se llevaban bien, Zoe dormía en su propia habitación y al parecer todo iba bien, eran una típica familia!

 **~Día del aniversario de August & Regina**

Hoy era un día muy especial era su aniversario así que tanto August como Regina buscaban un regalo para el otro y celebrarían en la noche, Zoe y Henry se quedarían con Gold y Belle

August le dijo a Regina que él se encargaría prepararía la comida y buscaría el lugar adecuado y como no podía impedir que le comprara un obsequio ese sería el trabajo de ella

*para August y Regina no eran necesarios los obsequios caros u ostentosos para ellos eran mejores y más importantes lo detalles*

Los niños ya se encontraban en casa de Gold y Belle

Regina estaba lista llevaba un vestido tipo coctel, corto de una sola manga, que caía en color blanco, se veía muy sexy con unos zapatos altos de tacón plateados

August llevaba un traje casual, opto por un jean, camisa manga larga saco de traje y zapatillas

La celebración se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de la parte de atrás de la mansión, el había decorado habían velas, una rampla o mini pista de baile, una mesa con un lindo mantel y 2 sillas, y la comida estaba lista

-Amor esto es muy lindo –dijo Regina-

-me alegro que te guste porque Todo esto es para ti –dijo August-

-espero que tengas hambre, ya que prepare un menú muy especial –dijo el-

-ya quiero comer, sorpréndeme –dijo ella-

August fue por la comida

Se acerco a la mesa, -espero que te gusten los Rollitos de primavera (estilo Thai) o "Poh piah" –dijo él con una gran sonrisa-

-se ve exquisito, ya quiero probarlo –dijo ella-

Y eso no es todo también prepare Ensalada de papaya o "Som tam" –todo comida tailandesa, lo aprendí el tiempo que estuve ahí, realmente espero te guste-

-realmente tu eres como una caja de sorpresas no dejas de sorprenderme –dijo ella- y sabes que eso hace que me enamore mas y mas cada día

-tú lo vales, y prometí hacerte feliz cada día y eso intento cumplir y de igual forma cada día siento que me enamoro mas y mas de ti Mi Reina- dijo el-

Comieron acompañando la comida con champagne, cuando terminaron de postre habían Fresas cubiertas con chocolate.

-es hora de los regalos – le susurro Regina a August-

-comienzo yo –dijo el- ten:

Regina abrió su regalo y era una pulsera con varios dijes, tenía un corazón que tenia grabado el nombre de August, una motocicleta que era por el también, una flor que decía "esta durara por siempre, pero siempre hay oportunidad de regalar una real" una estrella, un mundo que decía "Zoe" le puedes ir agregando mas yo solo compre algunos

-es Hermoso, Gracias eres tan especial con los detalles me encanto! Lo amo y se lo puso de inmediato-

Ahora es mi turno

August abrió su regalo

Era un pisapapeles en forma de motocicleta y decía: Para el Mejor Esposo y Padre August Wayne Booth

-es Hermoso me encanta y será de mucha utilidad y cada vez que lo vea pensare en ustedes mi familia

-me alegra que te gustara pensé que sería un buen regalo- dijo ella-

Fue perfecto; ahora para esta noche perfecta aun falta algo importante, Regina me harías el honor de Bailar conmigo?

-seria un verdadero honor bailar contigo August

El la llevo a la pista que el mismo construyo en el jardín

Y la música comenzó a sonar: * **Solamente Tú - Pablo Alborán ***

 **R** egálame tu risa

Enséñame a sonar

Con solo una caricia

Me pierdo en este mar

Regálame tu estrella

La que ilumina esta noche

Llena de paz y de armonía

Y te entregaré mi vida

 _-Tu sonrisa y tus carias me hacen estremecer y sin dudarlo te entregaría mi vida una y otra vez –le dijo el al oído- seguían moviendo al compas de la música, el había escogido esa canción pensando en ella_

Haces que mi cielo

Vuelva a tener ese azul

Pintas de colores

Mis mañanas solo tú

Navego entre las olas de tu voz

Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú

Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz

Y tú, y tú, y tú

 _-tus ojos son como el cielo más hermoso que haya visto Amor Mío, me gusta mucha la canción –dijo ella-_

 _Seguían moviéndose, eran como 1 cuando bailaban_

Enseña tus heridas y así la curará

Que sepa el mundo entero

Que tu voz guarda un secreto

No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento

Se mueren de celos

Tus ojos son destellos

Tu garganta es un misterio

-Recuerdas cuando te seguí esa vez, yo solo quería curar tus heridas, saber que era lo que te pasaba y ver en tu rostro una sonrisa, y lo logre te Amo –dijo el-

 _Era como si sus pies estuvieran sincronizados_

Haces que mi cielo

Vuelva a tener ese azul

Pintas de colores

Mis mañanas solo tú

Navego entre las olas de tu voz

Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú

Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz

Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú

Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz

Y tú, y tú, y tú

 _-tú fuiste la luz que llego a mí, para ayudarme a encontrar el camino y ahora tenemos una bella familia –dijo ella-_

No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento

Se mueren de celos

Tus ojos son destellos

Tu garganta es un misterio

 _-mi Reina, eres más de lo que soñé, imagine y desee, la perfección ahora eres mi esposa y soy más que dichoso –dijo el-_

Hace que mi cielo

Vuelva a tener ese azul

Tintas de colores

Mi mañana solo tú

Navego entre la sola de tu voz

Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú

Hace que mi alma se despierte con tu luz

Y tú, y tú, y tú

Solamente Tú.

~ Y al final de la canción ambos se besaban y pensaban en todos los momentos felices y juntos que habían pasado, an recorrido un largo comido lleno de dificultades y pruebas pero hoy son más que dichosos, han superado tanto que pareciera son invencibles, su Amor era Mágico pero sobre Todo real su único anhelo y mayor deseo era que ambos estuvieran justos Por Siempre.

* * *

 ** _hasta aqu_** ** _i!_**

 _Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia..._

 _Quiero Agradecer Especialmente a:_ **Regina Storynet** si no la conoces te animo que vallas y la busques es Asombrosa y fue quien me Inspiro a escribir esta historia.

 _Agradezco por su Reviews que siempre me hacen muy feliz, por sus follows y fav_

 _tambien a Todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de Leer Y tambien a los que comentaron **Gracias Infinitas**_

 _les deseo lo mejor a Todos y no dejo de agradecer saludos a Todos (as)_

y tu lector Anonimo (a) Gracias se que hay muchos que an leido mi historia y se los Agradezco de Corazon

espero se hayan enamorado de esta linda pareja: WoodenQueen, BoothQueen, o solo August & Regina.

*Dentro el poco subire el Epilogo.


	24. Epilogo

~Nuestra Historia~

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

 ** _Epilogo_**

1 año Después

 **Era el día de la boda de Emma y Killian**

August era el Padrino y Regina la Madrina tal y como lo habían prometido así como Emma y Killian habían desempeñado ese mismo papel en la boda de ellos.

Todos estaban invitados

La boda Seria realizada cerca del parque, aunque Killian había intentado convencer de Emma de realizarla en su barco o en Rabitt Hole pero Emma no había aceptado, ella escogió este lugar ya que podrían estar cerca de la naturaleza, y eso era reconfortante y le parecía además un ambiente familiar a parte seria una boda de día y terminaría antes del anochecer, también Todo el pueblo estaba invitado nadie se quería perder la boda de la hija de Blanca nieves y el Príncipe Encantador.

Regina le había ayudado con muchas cosas ya que aunque Emma amaba a su mama, ya que a veces podía tener algunas ideas o gustos que no le parecían adecuados a Emma o sentía que no eran de su estilo pero para no hacerla sentir mal le dejaba pasar, Regina entendía lo que le gustaba y estaba agradecida ya que si dejaban a Mary Margaret y Ruby a cargo no sabrían realmente que esperar, todo estaba listo, habían carpas blancas, muchas sillas ordenadas, y todo decorado en color blanco y Dorado, había un pequeño altar donde Killian esperaría a Emma, la decoración solo era de 2 colores ya que habían muchos arreglos florales de distintas formas y colores, eso es lo que Emma desea ver Color, que todo fuera perfecto aunque su sueño nunca fue casarse era una mujer y aunque lo niegue mas de alguna vez su soñó con el día de su boda, ahora esto ya no era un sueño era una realidad y ocurriría Hoy, no mañana no otro día, y aunque estaba algo nerviosa estaba muy feliz, al fin pasaría Todo una vida al lado de su Capitán Pirata han pasado por tanto que su Amor ya no tiene que ser puesto a prueba y aunque ella decía que estaban bien así Killian insistió en que se casaran y en este punto no se arrepentía habían tomado una muy buena decisión.

Emma se estaba vistiendo, su vestido de novia era sencillo lo escogió ella aunque Snow insistió en que se probara muchos vestidos tipo "Princesa" no era su estilo, este era un vestido que se acentuaba a su pequeña cintura, tenía un corsé y era de mangas largas de la cintura para abajo caía de una forma hermosa y largo con una pequeña cola, su pelo estaría recogido en un moño y llevaba un velo largo con encaje sumamente hermoso y una tiara que pertenecía a su madre se veía hermosa. Mary Margaret no paraba de llorar, no lo podía creer su hija, su pequeña al fin se casaría, David la esperaba afuera para entregarla en el altar, Henry era el encargado de llevar los anillos y la pequeña Zoe que justo al año aprendió a caminar (ahora cuenta con 15 meses) sería la encargada de las flores, lo cual parecía emocionarle mucho ya que mientras practicaba con Belle no paraba de reír.

Las damas de honor serian: Belle y Ruby

Los invitados ya estaban ahí

Killian estaba nervioso y ya en el altar a la espera de Emma, el lucía un traje sastre color Negro con corbata dorada y un pañuelo a tono, de ahí pasaron Regina y August, Regina lucía un vestido rojo con detalles plateados que era corto de adelante y un poco más largo de atrás el pelo en un recogido y pendientes y sus zapatos altos de tacón plateados ella se veía simplemente espectacular, August lucía un traje negro con corbata roja ya que iba a juego con Regina.

Luego paso Henry el encargado de los anillos

De ahí fue el turno de Zoe y lo hizo de maravilla, camino con gracia y todo lo rápido que podía caminar una nena de 15 meses todos la miraban llenos de ternura

Pasaron las damas de honor Belle y Ruby

Después Mary Margaret y Neal

Y al final un orgulloso David y Emma

La ceremonia fue tranquila, todo transcurrió como una típica boda intercambiaron votos y anillos (cada anillo tenia grabada un pequeño mensaje de parte del otro) el momento del beso y de ahí se paso a la fiesta que sería organizada ahí mismo

Comieron y brindaron todo era perfecto parecía ser un sueño el clima fue perfecto.

Era la hora del primer baile como esposos, pero Killian y Emma decidieron compartir el baile con los padres de Emma ahora suegros de Killian y su Padrino y Madrina ya lo había ensayado y todo estaba listo para que resultara mágico

Comenzó a sonar la música: Katy Perry – Unconditionally

Killian tomo a Emma de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia la pista que habían construido cerca de la fiesta

 _Oh no, did I get too close?_

 _[ Oh no, ¿me acerqué demasiado?]  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

 _[ Oh, ¿casi vi lo que hay realmente en el interior? ]  
All your insecurities_

 _[ Todas tus inseguridades, ]  
All the dirty laundry_

 _[ todos los trapos sucios, ]  
Never made me blink one time_

 _[ nunca me hicieron pestañear (ni) una sola vez._ _]_

-Este es sin dudas el dia mas Feliz de mi vida y eso es Gracias a Ti Swan – le dijo Killian-

-digo lo mismo, todo esto parece el mas Perfecto Sueño y te agradezco a ti por ser parte de el –Dijo Emma-

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_

 _[ Incondicional, incondicionalmente,]  
I will love you unconditionally_

 _[ te amaré incondicionalmente. ]  
There is no fear now_

 _[ Ahora no hay miedo, ]  
Let go and just be free_

 _[ déjalo ir, y simplemente sé libre. ]  
I will love you unconditionally_

 _[ Te amaré incondicionalmente._ _]_

*en este punto David y Snow ingresaban a la pista de baile, para acompañar a los novios

 _So come just as you are to me_

 _[ Así que ven a mí tal como eres, ]  
Don't need apologies_

 _[ no necesitas disculpas, ]  
Know that you are worthy_

 _[ sé que mereces la pena. ]  
I'll take your bad days with your good_

 _[ Tomaré tus días malos con los buenos, ]  
Walk through the storm, I would_

 _[ caminaré a través de la tormenta, lo haría. ]  
I do it all because I love you_

 _[ Lo hago todo porque te quiero, ]  
I love you, I love you_

 _[ te quiero, te quiero._ _]_

-David esto es Perfecto, nuestra hija es Feliz y nosotros también –dijo Snow-

-así es mi Amor no podríamos estar mas felices, todos aquí están reunidos para acompañar a nuestra hija y a Killian en este día tan importante, -dijo David y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su esposa-

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_

 _[_ _Incondicional, incondicionalmente, ]  
I will love you unconditionally_

 _[_ _te amaré incondicionalmente. ]  
There is no fear now_

 _[_ _Ahora no hay miedo, ]  
Let go and just be free_

 _[_ _déjalo ir, y simplemente sé libre. ]  
I will love you unconditionally_

 _[_ _Te amaré incondicionalmente._ _]_

*Ingresan August y Regina

 _So open up your heart and just let it begin_

 _[_ _Así que abre tu corazón de par en par y deja que empiece, ]  
Open up your heart and just let it begin_

 _[_ _abre tu corazón de par en par y deja que empiece, ]  
Open up your heart and just let it begin_

 _[_ _abre tu corazón de par en par y deja que empiece, ]  
Open up your heart_

 _[_ _abre tu corazón de par en par._ _]_

-esto es Perfecto, no lo crees me alegro tanto de que todo haya salido bien y mas de poder compartir este momento con la persona que más Amo te Amo Regina –dijo August-

-es Mágico Te amo y sabes que me encanta bailar contigo –dijo Regina-

 _Acceptance is the key to be_

 _[_ _La aceptación es la clave para ser, ]  
To be truly free_

 _[_ _pasar realmente libre. ]  
Will you do the same for me?_

 _[_ _¿Harás lo mismo por mí? ]_

~Era un baile hermoso y digno de admirar las 3 parejas estaban bailando pero era como si no hubiera nadie más el Amor en cada uno era más que evidente.

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_

 _[_ _Incondicional, incondicionalmente, ]  
I will love you unconditionally_

 _[_ _te amaré incondicionalmente. ]  
And there is no fear now_

 _[_ _Y ahora no hay miedo, ]  
Let go and just be free_

 _[_ _déjalo ir, y simplemente sé libre. ]  
Because I will love you unconditionally_

 _[_ _porque te amaré incondicionalmente._ _]_

-Bailaban y Bailaban, la música, el ambiente, e inclusive el clima comenzaba a atardecer hacían de este momento algo memorable.

 _I will love you, I will love you_

 _[_ _Te amaré, te amaré, ]  
I will love you unconditionally_

 _[_ _te amaré incondicionalmente._ ]

Y así acabo el baile cada pareja con 1 promesa en Común amarse por siempre y además amarse Incondicionalmente.

La pista de baile quedo abierta para el publico la música sonó de nuevo y todos comenzaron a llenar la pista poco a poco. Todos estaban pasándola muy bien, pero era la hora de partir de los novios, había un carruaje esperando que los llevaría hasta el Jolly Roger para pasar la noche y al día siguiente partirían hacia su luna de miel.

Fuegos artificiales de fondo y todos despidiéndoles y deciandoles lo mejor a la pareja y observando cómo se alejaban poco a poco hasta que ya no se miraban mas.

La pequeña Zoe dormía en su cochecito y la cuidaban sus abuelos, Gold & Belle, Henry estaba conversando con Violet, así que August y Regina decidieron caminar un poco y hablar tranquilamente.

Iban tomados de la mano caminaron a unas bancas algo alejadas de donde se encontraban los demás comenzaba a anochecer y las estrellas y la luna iluminaban el cielo.

-Hoy ha sido un día excelente –dijo August-

-así es, sabes recordé nuestra boda –dijo Regina-

-fue mágica, yo también la recordé y pues aun me sonrió cuando recuerdo a nuestra pequeña caminando y esparciendo las flores –dijo el-

-si eso fue Hermoso, es Increíble como crece, parece que fuera ayer cuando nos enterábamos que estaba embarazada y hoy ya cuenta con 15 meses –dijo ella-

-si es asombroso, mientras bailábamos visualice nuestra relación me encanta la forma en la que hemos avanzado y sabes que cada día Agradezco mas y mas el haberte conocido no me imagino mi vida sin ti –dijo August-

-yo también lo recordé tu llegaste y me sacaste de la oscuridad me demostraste que el amor existe y que todos merecemos ser amados yo soy la que esta agradecida –dijo Regina-

-lo mejor de mi vida es despertar junto a ti – dijo el-

-sabes que cada día me enamoro más y más de ti August eres Todo lo que soñé y más –dijo la morena-

-tú me diste el mayor de los tesoros, una Familia, un Hogar y un Amor Verdadero –expreso el-

-hablando de familia? Hace algunos días quería comentarte esto- dijo ella-

-dime qué pasa? Es por Henry y Violet? Son novios o lo serán pronto el amor es evidente en ellos- dijo August-

-son novios y lo que pasa es que estoy Embarazada!, seremos padres de nuevo August

-August se había quedado sorprendido con la noticia pero No tardo en reaccionar serian padres! Tendrían un nuevo bebe? –la beso, la beso con pasión y le dijo que esa era una noticia asombrosa

Siguieron besándose y abrazándose por un rato, pero de ahí decidieron regresar la noticia la darían otro día hoy había sido la boda de Emma & Killian así que no querían arruinar eso.

Algunos seguían bailando, otros charlaban y algunos ya se habían retirado

Ellos decidieron sentarse y conversar

En la pista aun quedaban

Zelena y Archie que al parecer habían comenzado una relación después de que la ayudo a superar todo y ser una mejor persona

Zelena y Regina se llevaban mejor convivían mas e incluso Zoe le agradaba e Ian quería a Regina

Will y Tinkerbelle, no se sabía muy bien como comenzó esa relación pero ahí estaban y se veían muy bien juntos.

Robín Y Katherine al parecer ellos 2 se habían entendido y todo había comenzado con 1 cita ahora eran inseparables Regina se sentía feliz ya que ella era feliz deseaba lo mismo para él y cuando supo de esta relación se sintió muy bien.

~Gold & Belle se acercaron y dejaron a la pequeña Zoe con sus padres y ellos fueron a bailar un poco Gold había cambiado y su Relación con Belle era ejemplar

Storybrooke ha estado en paz y tranquilidad durante un tiempo, todos esperaban que siguiera así y pues si algo ocurría, entre Todos lo enfrentarían.

Y así transcurría la noche Todos eran Felices, las risas y la música, compartir entre todos sin enemistades ni acusaciones.

La Felicidad era algo que se percibía al instante de una u otra manera todos habían logrado u obtenido su felicidad, su Final Feliz.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Muchas Gracias a Todos por Acompañarme es esta "Nuestra Historia"


End file.
